


To Make an Alpha

by domiwoof



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Play, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Caning, Cock Worship, Cum Play, Degradation, Food Kink, Humiliation, Latex, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Muscle Worship, Muzzles, Non-Consensual, Nyotaimori, Objectification, Oral Sex, Painplay, Puppy Play, Rimming, Scenting, Sexual Slavery, Shibari, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: Turtle is a 19 year old black shiba inu who desperately wants only one thing: an alpha to call his own. After being tossed out of his home, he's spent most of his life thieving and being a miscreant with little regard for rules and norms. But, when he meets someone who can finally set him in his place, will the inu find what he truly desires? Or will he learn that being an alpha is a lot more than just taking on a role?
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. An Alpha for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turtle’s a boy with a serious hankering for something unique. Why else would he come to a sex dungeon? Not quite sure what he wants or why he’s there, he eventually happens upon a gorgeous sight that will change his life forever…

Why had he come here?

This place smelled so weird.

He didn’t know why his feet were taking him down the stairs, why he hadn’t been startled by the slam of that iron door, why the immediate sight of red and black leather and heavy, almost miasmic scent of body odor and spent shame didn’t send him running in the opposite direction.

It was his nose.

He had always been so sensitive to smells… and something here smelled fantastic. But he couldn’t trace it.

The room was empty. Across from him sat a black leather table with an impressive array of chains hanging above it. His eyes marveled at how shiny they were, and how the red light above them glinted somewhat. Turtle swallowed again, taking cautious steps away from the table, towards a cage, which instantly caused him to recoil.

“Is… is this for…”

He frowned. Just imagining one of his fellow canines in that made his blood boil, but there was a heat that rose beneath his torn denim pants as well.

_ W-what… the fuck am I… _

Clenching his fists, he moved away from it. His mind flashed back to that impressive man he saw, wearing fishnet and leather and  _ dripping _ with sweat. He had no idea who he was or why he was here, but he carried that smell which he’d sought so long. That pungent, earthy, sweet odor which carried him here.

The small canine sighed, craning his neck.

“Think the source is close… just gonna nab it and leave…”

A blush spread to his face. As soon as he entered this room, he knew the source of that scent was something profane. A pair of used underwear, perhaps. Maybe some gear… Turtle didn’t know much about this scene, but he knew about textures. In his line of work, running into leather was pretty much commonplace and one encounter stuck on his head—

The man who wore the leather vest without sleeves, zipped down low enough so his nipples were visible. He’d been a mercenary, and a do-gooder, on Turtle’s trail once. The miscreant managed to escape, but he never forgot the scent he caught being forced under that man’s powerful arm, practically  _ suffocating _ him with his armpits. But who was he… and why did this room remind him of that.

Turtle crossed his arms, tapping his feet. He was wasting time. He needed to—

And then, he spotted them. A pair of shining, black boots with red laces, seemingly tall enough to almost touch the seat of the throne they sat in front of. Black iron, red leather… on it was an impressive-looking spiked collar, and a black, shiny harness of some kind. He’d seen this before. He remembered it was called a bulldog harness. It was a tool used to train people just like him. He frowned in disgust, pushing it aside onto the floor as he sat on the throne and grabbed those boots.

“Here we go. This is it, I’m sure of it. Just one quick sniff…”

Turtle’s nose often got the better of him. Usually, it led him to treats, or a good score, or something interesting. Today it had led him into the bowels of a seedy bar, into the dungeon of a man who seemed to torture canines. He didn’t feel bad about this. That man was probably cruel. He deserved to lose these.

The small puppy felt his tail curl around his leg, ears perked to attention as he thumbed through the button and zipper of his denim pants, his hard, sweat-slicked cock falling out as he’d sniff along the shaft of the right boot. He’d left the left one on the ground. An immediate scent of newly shined leather assailed his nose, followed by saliva, semen, and… something…

He blushed. His hand moved along his member, causing his blush to intensify as he stuck his nose in, taking a deep inhale of the boot’s inner shaft.

“O-oh my gods…”

His head spun. An immediate sweetness hit him, followed by the bitterness of foot sweat. Whoever wore these had an impressive, domineering odor about them. The pheromones in this item alone were driving him wild, and he didn’t notice when he’d started rubbing against them. His cock against that shimmering leather, Turtle pulled down the silver zipper to expose that musk and slipped his cock between the teeth, grinding against it as his hips moved.

“Need to… make this quick but I…”

He couldn’t control it. His urges were so plain to see. That scent drove him wild, and he grabbed the collar now as well and sniffed it, too. It reeked of sweat—of hard work and something else he couldn’t place…

Pee?

Turtle swallowed. Why… why was that scent here?

He dropped it for the moment, reaching down to pick up the harness and bringing it to his nose. This device smelled the same as the boots, but, it carried a more wild scent to it.

_ Whoever wore this… had such an incredible aura… _

He swallowed. He could feel the energy in this device. Someone—

His thoughts shattered. The door slammed shut, and his eyes were directed at the cause. Practically squeaking, the miscreant stopped his act as his eyes set on a tanned male, with red hair and a much bushier tail than his. Much longer, too… and those ears…

He settled on his face, and the way he had his arms crossed as he stepped down the stairs, his leather pants and netted body coming into focus as Turtle froze in place.

“Mind tellin’ me what the fuck you’re doin’?” the man asked, glaring at Turtle as he stood next to the table.

“What’s it matter to you?” the miscreant fired back. “I was almost done so I’ll be outta your hair soon…”

“Not good enough. Those are my fucking boots you’re jerking off in, and that’s my godsdamned throne.”

“T… these are… yours?”

The red-haired man just huffed, shifting his weight. “Yeah? So, can you drop ‘em?”

“No, I… I need these.”

“ _ Need _ them? Boy, how old are you?”

“...Nineteen.”

“Why are you in a place like this?”

“I smelled something. You understand, right, I-I mean you’re a canine too…”

The red-haired male’s eyebrows arched in confusion before finally taking notice of Turtle’s ears, and the tail wrapped pathetically around his leg.

“Ah…” he smirked, stepping forward and leaning against the table. “So… that’s how it is. You smelled those boots, and came in to take ‘em. Right?”

“Doesn’t really matter what I planned to do with ‘em, does it? You already caught me. S-so just let me finish and I’ll be gone… you can continue torturing dog men or… whatever the fuck it is you do in here.”

“Torturing dog men? You really don’t know where you are, do you?” Fired back the other, a grin plain as day on his face as he stepped forward.

_ Why’s he smiling? And coming towards me?  _

The puppy shifted in the throne, swallowing loudly before shoving the harness away, holding the boot close to his chest as he continued thrusting into it.

“S-stay back. Stay away from me, I… I’ll ruin them, I swear.”

“With what? Your  _ cum? _ Like they haven’t had mine on them before. Who knows? They could’ve had your fucking father’s on them, too. You’ve no idea where those boots have been.”

In an instant, the man had closed the distance, and his hands were on Turtle’s hair. He’d yanked back his head, causing Turtle to spit in his face and attempt to jerk free, smacking him with his tail. The other just laughed. He was clearly taller, clearly stronger, and not to mention had the advantage of fearlessness. Despite the smaller puppy’s stature, it was clear he was at a disadvantage, and then he was on the floor, feeling the cold gray tile against his face before his breath left him as the leather-clad male stomped on his back.

“You really need to be taught some manners. Spitting in the face of a dominant… not to mention an alpha. It’s like you’ve tossed your canine upbringing out the window.”

“Let me go, asshole!”

“No. You came into  _ my _ den unannounced, sniffed  _ my _ boots, and rubbed your fetid fucking dick on them. You need to be taught a lesson.”

The red-head was quick, and resourceful. His top was off and in moments Turtle felt his hands bound behind him, the sweat more than noticeable as it rolled down his wrists. It was soaked into every fiber of the netting, and the smells wafting to his nose drove his head into yet another frenzy, and he felt himself blush profusely as his cock bucked and—

A cold, trembling sweat rolled down his spine. He felt his cock spurt several times underneath him, the feeling of his hot cum soaking into his top. Panting, Turtle hid his face. He couldn’t… be seen this way. He’d just  _ came _ . To this man’s weird way of demonstrating dominance…

_ He’s an alpha… that means— _

~

_ SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _

The sound echoed three times through the dungeon, followed by the rustling of chains as Dominic, his dominant’s, hand ran smoothly across his reddened right cheek. Turtle had been immobilized now, forced into this man’s lap. Around his neck sat a heavy, impressive metal collar, connected to manacles on both wrists by chains. Dominic had also seen to it that his hands were mitted, though his feet could flail freely and they  _ did. _ Turtle was completely naked. Dominic had rubbed him in his filth, and he felt it drying all over his body. He didn’t look at the other man, and merely chose to accept whatever it is he had waiting for him. After all, he’d been caught. By an alpha. There were no stories that ended well in this situation.

“You’re an inu, right? A shiba inu?”

Turtle didn’t respond, and felt the sting of Dominic’s palm upon him again.

“You have to be. That curled tail and defiance of authority gives it away. Do you know what breed I am?”

He didn’t. Turtle wasn’t well educated on canine society, just that betas and alphas existed and that there were also omegas who were rarer breeds that could disguise as either. Omegas in the canine society were seen as royalty—everyone wanted one, but nobody could find one. Turtle never deigned himself worthy of an omega dog, but he was always searching for an alpha dog.

“...no,” a small voice slipped out, dripping with defiant tension before being greeted with another smack.

“I’m a doberman,” Dominic replied simply. “One of the rougher ones, too.”

“Looked more like a pug to me. A disgusting mix o—“

Another smack and Turtle screamed.

“Fuck, man, can’t you just fuckin’ kill me or something?! Why are you spanking my ass?!”

Dominic blinked, eyes wide and in clear confusion as he grabbed Turtle by the hair, forcing his fingers into the other’s mouth. Turtle resisted by biting, but Dominic didn’t relent, sliding them even deeper and forcing the inu to suck gingerly. They weren’t  _ dirty _ , but there was that same distinct taste to them… leather, just like the boots. Tasting it made his head spin so much more than smelling it.

“ _ Kill _ you? Boy, this is a dungeon for bondage. I tie men up for a living. I have never killed a single soul that didn’t deserve it first, and  _ certainly _ not for something so tawdry as wanting to cream himself to the smell of my foot sweat. Are you kidding? I’d have no fans if that were the case,” Dominic explained, leaning on one fist as he let Turtle take in a third finger.

“You’re quite good at using your mouth. Are you trained?”

“N-nof…”

“A natural slut?”

“Wh…”

“Why did you come here?”

Turtle didn’t respond. Dominic withdrew his fingers and grabbed the other’s hair, smacking his right cheek again and raking his powerful claws across Turtle’s ass flesh.

“I said,  _ why did you come here _ ?”

“ _ To find a fuckin’ alpha! _ ”

That gave Dominic pause. Turtle glared back at him, tears threatening to fall from embarrassment as he spat those words out again.

“I… I came because I want an alpha, alright?! I’ve… always been… looking for one. I don’t really have much of a home a-and I don’t… get along with my parents. I steal for a living, but I’ve always wanted someone to punish me for it.”

His heart thumped. Staring at this man’s face… something about him felt familiar.

“You’re a career thief? An inu, acting as a thief? What a weird combination of traits…” the doberman replied, almost emotionless in his expression  before tilting his head.

“So you came because you smelled an alpha…”

“Th-that’s… right…” Turtle said, feeling his head slack as Dominic let him go. “I smelled an alpha… and all I found were some filthy, smelly boots… my nose sucks. Only good for treasure…”

“You think very low of yourself. Aren’t inus supposed to be more dignified?”

“I don’t know. I told you, I don’t know shit about canine society. A-all I know is… b-betas are… happier with alphas, so I…”

“...you wanted to use your nose to find an alpha so he could change your fate.”

Turtle nodded. This man could read him like a book, and something about his calmness set waves of fear through his body. His hand had been so firm but also caring as he hit and grabbed him, so dedicated to his task as he undressed him and slapped his cock around… he still felt the sting of Dominic’s foot against his balls from earlier…

“Let’s see about that, then.”

~

More chains… but this time, a dull pain around his balls which he couldn’t place due to his blindfold. Dominic had gagged him as well—a bone, which was supposed to represent the dick of the alpha he desired so much. Like before, Turtle couldn’t move. Dominic was an expert at putting people into powerless positions, and all he could do was writhe in his chains but even so, the feeling of whatever held his balls down was more than apparent. It was thick, and knotted below his cock. Every so often he felt the embrace of Dominic’s gloved latex hand against his member, but mostly it just sat and dripped with need. A harsh hit caused him to cry out in pain, hearing something tap against Dominic’s hand before aiming it again. He hit his balls twice, and his cock once. Whatever it was, it was long and thin, and he could feel it left some sort of impression as tears streamed down his cheeks.

_ Am I going to die here…? _

Another hit. This time, across the chest. Nipple, to be precise. The pain was electrifying. Turtle’s writhing was so loud, Dominic had no choice but to temper it by shoving his foot into his balls, wordlessly placing the implement against the other’s neck as he whimpered like a cornered puppy.

_ I’m so powerless against him… _

Another strike, against Turtle’s armpit. And then the other. Then, Dominic had gripped his hair and spat into his face before smacking his balls once more. The doberman’s saliva rolled down his cheek, mixing in with his own tears as they hit the floor, alongside another yielded dollop of pre-cum.

Dominic inspected Turtle carefully. His body was slowly being engulfed by marks from his bamboo cane, which he’d wielded with precision to get the full breadth of how this boy responded to pain. He licked his lips. Undressing for this was definitely the right idea, he could easily cum from this scene, but it wasn’t the goal. Instead, he raised it again and aimed a series of strikes between Turtle’s legs, causing them to jostle violently as the inu whimpered and cried. 

“Tears just make this better, you know,” Dominic said, pushing Turtle’s face against the back of the wall before licking the tear from his cheek. “You respond well to pain. Your body is quite new to it, though. At least, this kind. Your face also tastes dirty… and you think that’s how you should present yourself before an alpha?”

An uncanny feeling hit Turtle just then. As Dominic pushed his face against the wall, he noticed something new. Something… familiar. A heat, followed by a sickly sweet, almost pungent odor…

His eyes widened. 

This man… was the same as before. He was the exact same man who’d put him in an arm lock after stealing some rich man’s vault key, and forced him into submission with his body.

That meant right now, he was sniffing Dominic’s armpit.

“You’re hard.”

He was. Because  _ this _ was the man he was searching for. He’d searched  _ so _ long but he’d  _ finally  _ found him!

_ It’s him… I know it. He’s the one who has to be my alpha. _

“You want to cum?”

Turtle nodded firmly, more firm than ever before as Dominic greeted him with a series of smacks from his cane. The smell was so overpowering for the young inu that climaxing moments later wasn’t a surprise, his semen hotly arced and hit Dominic’s bare chest and hands, rolling off the cane and hitting the floor as the other just smirked, licking it from his fingers.

“Inu cum… it’s not bad. I’d heard tale your breed is something of a delicacy…”

~

The chains hit the floor, manacles finally off as Dominic crossed his leg, Turtle strewn with the man’s cum and shame as he looked on at him with a blush across his cheeks.

“You can leave now,” Dominic replied. “You’ve been disciplined enough, plus I came, so I’m done with you.”

Turtle blinked. “B-but…”

The doberman shifted forward, a smirk on his face as he brought his claws to his lips and licked them again. “You’re a real piece of shit, but a responsive one. I have a feeling you’ll be back. But for now, get out of my sight. And I’m keeping your clothes, too.”

That caused Turtle’s eyes to widen with shame, but Dominic just chuckled.

“Don’t worry. It’s not the first time someone’s walked out of here naked. Nobody will bat an eye. Now  _ go. _ ”

For a moment Turtle was tempted to rebel, but ultimately he cupped himself and started walking away, pulling open the heavy iron door and exiting the room as he slinked down the hallway, the smell of Dominic’s sweaty cock and powerful pubic hair still fresh on his nose, intermixed with that authoritative, hot scent of armpit sweat.

_ Yeah… I’ll be back. I have to… because I’m going to make you my alpha. _


	2. A Slave for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few weeks since Turtle met Dominic and the inu youth has been forced into sexual slavery. While being used, his Alpha sees him at his lowest… but where will things go from here?

A hot pant escaped the muscled man behind him, tightly yanking the leash around his neck as he made a forceful pound into Turtle’s anal cavity. The inu let out a groan as he buried the face against his pillow as two onlookers watched, one with blond hair and one with black hair. This room he’d been trapped in was empty save for a mostly destroyed, wrecked bed and some amenities utilized for sexual torture here and there. He was chained to a wall day in and day out unless he was being used like this. He flushed in his shame, tears spilling from his eyes as the muscled guard behind him continued.

_ Just fucking cum already… _

Turtle didn’t know how many times he got used per day. His hole had gotten so used to being fucked multiple times in a row by these guards and their boss, and resigning to it felt easier than fighting. He’d fought before and it brought him here, and letting his hole get used was better than his mouth. Only one of these men bathed properly and the rest didn’t understand proper hygiene. Their master reeked of cologne and herbs constantly and after his sessions with him Turtle felt himself wanting to retch.

_ None of them are him… _

He was filled with the bitter reminder of his alpha… his dominant. His desire. He hadn’t seen him in weeks, but still his lust burned so harshly that even this didn’t matter to him. All of this was a means to an end. Eventually, they’d get sick of him and Turtle would have the means to begin looking for Dominic seriously. Until that day, he could take as many cumshots or bukkakes as they wanted… none of it mattered. None of it did anything for him. Most of the time he got himself off out of rebellion, anyway. They complained frequently about him never cumming but that was out of sheer restraint. He wouldn’t give them the pleasure of making him cum… that right was for his alpha alone.

He would, however, play the part. He’d let out ferocious moans, scratch at the pillow, groan and shudder as he felt the muscled man’s hot seed flood into his anus. It wasn’t like he wasn’t attractive. He did like his muscles, he enjoyed tending to him personally… but he just wasn’t him. He wasn’t Dominic.

Much like usual, the men got together and groused about him.

“He’s not really moving again.”

“So fuckin’ boring… I come here for stress relief not to work for something.”

“His ass is okay, though. I always enjoy using it.”

“Shut the fuck up, you’re the only one who gets any reaction out of him…”

“Maybe if you washed your cock…”

The trio carried on as Turtle lay there, feeling the seed drip from his hole as he rolled over in his chains, curling up. He heard their footsteps echo up the stairs, done with him for the day. 

_ Good. Go the fuck away and choke on shit. _

Like any other day, he’d lay there in silence. He’d wait for dinner time, his bath, and then just wait to be used again. Some of them would come down and test fetishes. Sometimes they’d let him be on his knees. Otherwise, it was all the same. Day in, and day out…

...or so he thought. His ears perked. There was something… happening… upstairs.

Shouting…?

Turtle rolled over and sat up.

_ Are they… fighting over me? _

Unbelievable. But it was a chance. Turtle instantly turned to the bed and yanked at the chain, tugging on it with all his strength before ripping the skin on his hands. Brilliant lacerations glowed red on his palms and he whimpered, spying flakes of rust here and there as he dropped it again. He had no time to focus on that pain before noting the loud, disruptive sound of something smashing through the door as wooden planks went flying everywhere with the body of one of those guards in the center of them. The blond-haired man scrambled to his feet but didn’t stand, backing away as his ears were drawn to a pair of loud footsteps coming from the threshold.

“Awwww, what’s the matter?” a voice said amidst the footsteps and Turtle focused on them intently. “I thought you said you were gonna kick my ass?”

“S-stay back, what the hell  _ are _ you…?!”

“That’s not really important. Why don’t you run along before you piss and shit yourself, huh?” the other voice responded with a childish snicker, as the blond man scrambled to stand and hurled towards them with his fist drawn. Catching the fist, the other groped his crotch and lifted him up, sending him flying behind him before offering one powerful boot kick which sent him out of the room. Searing pain spread across the man’s body which Turtle couldn’t help but wince at, looking away as he stood and ran off.

The footsteps continued and moved towards him.

“Well, well… I certainly didn’t expect to see  _ you _ here,” the man said, before taking a seat next to him amidst a familiar chorus of crinkles from what he recognized as leather.

_ I’ve heard that sound before… _

Turtle turned, eyes wide with shock and embarrassment as the man removed the hood he wore to reveal a familiar pair of red ears, and those beautiful,  _ punishing  _ brown eyes.

“Y-you’re—!”

The dog-eared man put his gloved hand to Turtle’s mouth.

“Shh. Let’s get you free first.”

Eyeing the chains, the leather-clad male crossed his arms, which Turtle couldn’t help but trace as he looked on at his tanned skin. His muscles were practically bulging as he thought, though Turtle focused his eyes on his shoulder more than anything else.

_ How the hell did he find me…? _

Seeming to settle on something, the canine climbed on top of Turtle, seated on his chest as the inu raised his arms defensively to hide his face. He couldn’t let him see him this way. The other, however, just seemed undaunted. He kicked and pulled on the chain until the headboard slowly came apart, splintering loudly and sending the chain falling to the floor before he took it in his hand and yanked on it.

“Cheap piece of shit,” he snickered, before wrapping Turtle in the blanket and hoisting him into his arms.

“Alright pup. We’re headed out. This place is gonna be in chaos for a while, so it’s as good a chance as ever to make our daring escape,” he instructed, before smacking Turtle on the ass as he’d charge forward and jump up the stairs, with Turtle blushing in shame as he buried his face in the man’s shoulder.

“I-I didn’t need your help…” he whined.

“And I didn’t come to help you. You’re what we call a surprise treasure,” the doberman snickered as he ran swiftly through the foyer, fending off the guards as they came. He’d aim a powerful kick to the gut of one and as another came with a brandished blade, he turned defensively and let him swipe, jumping back in the nick of time as he’d toss out the chain and cause it to curl up around the blade. Powerless, the man struggled in frustration before Dominic yanked on it and sent his sword flying, pointing it directly at the man’s face as his hand caressed Turtle’s rear.

“The keys,” he said, simply. “Just give me the keys. Sexual slavery of canines is illegal. We are not dogs for your amusement.”

The man snarled, but complied. He tossed the key towards Dominic, who tossed the sword aside and swiped them. Sending the man flying with another gut check from his boot, Dominic charged away, fleeing into the perimeter of the mansion as he continued holding Turtle like he were a precious vase, or something to break. His hand hadn’t moved from the other’s ass a single time, causing Turtle to flush in more wanton embarrassment as they fled from the mansion.

_ I guess if anyone’s going to touch it, I’d rather it be him… _

~

“Ow fuck!”

“Hold still…”

“I-I don’t need medicine!”

“Shut up, dumbass. Just let me do this…”

Turtle frowned, hands out and on Dominic’s knees as he sat between his lap and let the doberman dress his wounds. The salve he used burned his skin, noting immediately the rips on his palms and causing them to tingle before sharply spiking in pain. When done, the other man tossed a cotton swab aside as he’d lean back on his couch and place his elbow against the back.

“Of all the people I coulda met in a weird sex slavery house, you’re one of the last I expected. Which is funny, because you’re the last one I rescued. The others weren’t kept nearly as secure. So what did you do?” he asked lazily, placing one arm against Turtle’s neck as he’d pull him down into his chest, which wore a sleeveless leather vest and was unzipped just enough to show off not just his chest, but a fishnet top underneath.

Turtle looked up, a fierce blush on his cheeks as Dominic’s arm didn’t relent.

“Tried to steal from ‘im…”

“Went bad?”

“Yeah…”

The doberman snickered.

“Well little inu, you’re safe now…”

“You’ve been taking care of me all day but I don’t have anything to give you.”

“Oh? Truth be told, I don’t really  _ want _ anything, but I suppose if you were to pick up here and there I wouldn’t mind. I do this kind of thing for a living. You’re a special exception—I don’t usually bring them back to my home unless they’re seriously hurt,” he explained, still holding his arm against Turtle’s neck as if he knew already any escape attempt the inu made would be futile.

“P-pick up…”

“Yeah. You clean a bit while I prepare you some food. I’ll feed you and let you stay here tonight, then send you on your way in the morning.”

Turtle furrowed his brow before looking up at his dominant, nodding.

“O-okay, but I don’t know how good I’ll be at cleaning. All of this is… leather… right…?” he asked, taking a survey of the room and spying leather amenities, a black, shimmery rug, grey stone walls and a shimmery floor of mahogany wooden planks before his eyes settled back on Dominic, who just winked.

“Just gotta put your back into it.”

“Can I have clothes?”

“Oh uh, right. I’ll look to see if I have anything to fit you but for now, the towel should do okay yeah?”

“I guess so.”

“Good to hear. Alright pup,” Dominic said, shifting Turtle aside as he’d rise and stretch his arms into the air, causing the other male to look away from his exposed armpits with a firm blush on his face, “I’m gonna go do that. I’ll bring you some supplies, so do your best, okay?”

“Yes sir…”

~

Evening came and Turtle hadn’t realized he’d been cleaning for hours. Dominic had checked on him here and there but hadn’t brought him anything to wear and only really brought him things to drink. He sat on the doberman’s leather sofa, wiping his forehead with an arm as he let the cloth he used to varnish it drop, with the inu following shortly after amidst a chorus of pants.

“This is so much…”

Finally, he heard footsteps. Ears perking naturally to those sounds and the scents of seasonings and cooked meat, he looked towards the kitchen where Dominic had come out with a bowl, setting it down on the floor.

“Dinner time,” the doberman smiled, “gotta eat to keep up your strength~”

Turtle looked on, noting that the other had prepared some sliced meats and some jam before looking back up at him.

“I’m… not a dog…”

“You are. Remember? You came to me looking for an alpha. Plus, you didn’t really finish repaying me for breaking in last time, now did you?”

The inu’s eyes widened. He quickly sighed and hopped off of the couch, taking to his knees and bending forward in a way he saw from shows on television, letting the towel fall off around him.

“I’m sorry… sir.”

“What, you think that’s good enough?” smirked the doberman as he shifted one boot forward. “Y’know, despite being imprisoned against your will, you looked pretty hot in those chains… tamed and beaten down is a good look for you.”

Turtle swallowed and Dominic got down to his haunches, grabbing him by the chin.

“I told you I had some things you could do around here, right…? I’d like you to be  _ my  _ sex slave.”

The black inu’s eyes widened before jerking away, but Dominic had his arm around him again, letting him flail in his grip before removing a collar and fastening it tightly around Turtle’s neck. It was equipped with a silver chain, which Dominic quickly tugged on to heel him into submission before forcing his face into the bowl, keeping his boot at the back of his head for good measure. The meat didn’t smell bad… Dominic had prepared it well and he  _ was _ hungry, so he did as instructed. Turtle bit and licked, noisily beginning to consume the meat Dominic had prepared as his dominant traced his ass, slipping one finger through his crack and massaging his hole with his thumb.

“Good boy…” Dominic said, letting Turtle finish his meal. The inu didn’t waste time for manners. He ate like he hadn’t in days, noisily swallowing and slurping, his tail attempting to rebel against Dominic before being pulled taut with an experienced hand.

_He’s such a fucking alpha male._ _He’s going to use me like them?_

A flare of anger welled up in Turtle but he did as instructed. After all, even though the situation was grim, feeling Dominic’s finger against his puckered rim, his boot against his head, his leathered rear on his back… it all just made his body burn.

“I-I’m finished… sir,” he said finally, swallowing down the last bit of meat before Dominic pushed his face further into the bowl.

“Lick it.”

“Y-yes… sir…”

Turtle’s tongue caressed the bottom of the bowl, licking up the excess juices from the meat and the jam. He was a sticky mess now and it showed—Dominic’s choice of black jam was clearly deliberate as the inu hesitantly raised his head, looking back at his master.

“D-done…”

“Good boy…”

Dominic rose now, grabbing Turtle by the leash before slapping him harshly across the face, sending him to the floor. Moments later the doberman would fasten him with a black muzzle, with silver bars at the forefront while giving Turtle a sniff of his crotch. It was so close, he could practically  _ feel  _ this man’s heat. This was for lust… and as that thought set in, Turtle felt himself relax.

_ I gave them my hole… I should be able to do more for him. I’ll be his fucktoy if he wants me to. _

~

“N-nngh…”

Turtle yanked on the chains binding his wrists and ankles, to no yield as he looked up at Dominic who was still in the same gear he’d rescued him in. He frowned, looking away harshly before being directed back at his master, who held him by the chin as he kept his crotch pushed against the inu’s nose.

“Mmm… yep, just as I thought. You  _ are _ a hot sex slave. You look so erotic like this. You’re… nineteen, right?”

Turtle nodded.

“I’m twenty-one… we’re about the same age. But I’m clearly so much more of a man than you, right?”

“...yes sir.”

“Men have needs, Turtle. Puppy.  _ Bitch. _ I’m no different… and I’ve gone all day without tending to mine. So I hope you won’t mind if I use you since you have my attention? I mean I can’t just  _ leave  _ you down here, you might hurt yourself.”

Turtle nodded. Dominic made for the zipper of his leather pants and pulled it down slowly, making a show of exposing his cock and sighing as he pressed it against the muzzle. Turtle remembered this cock. It was the one he’d sucked before he was sent away… he’d memorized that wild, domineering scent. He’d jerked off to it so much, imagining it penetrating his holes, imagining him being made to do humiliating tricks to get it…

It was within reach but the muzzle stopped him from getting to it.

“Open your mouth.”

He did as instructed. Was he just to be teased? Dominic stepped back a bit, raising one of his arms as he’d sigh and groan, before Turtle felt a trickle on his chest. Eyes widening, he realized what Dominic meant by  _ needs, _ but it was far too late for him to rebel as that golden trickle quickly became a flowing torrent of acrid alpha piss, jetting out powerfully against the inu’s face and muzzle before being pointed towards his mouth. Dominic’s urine was salty and tasted vile, and the blush rose to Turtle’s face immediately.

“I-I’m… I’m not into this!!” he whined, jerking on his chains before the alpha’s stream was aimed at his hair and ears, which only caused it to drip down onto his face again, causing his eyes to flush with tears.

“You want an alpha, right?!” Dominic teased, grinning as he aimed his golden stream all over Turtle’s body, dousing it  _ entirely _ in that powerful load of piss, aiming at Turtle’s mouth again. “Then you have to respect my smell, my taste,  _ and _ my piss. You know canines taste their alpha’s piss to see if they’re compatible, right? So right now, you’re tasting mine. Put your tongue out and fucking enjoy it, this is a treat for a lowly bitch boy like you.”

Turtle didn’t know that, but he doubted Dominic was lying… why would he need to? His piss… it was so salty, but something about it thrilled him also. His cock began to rise to attention which Dominic used to aim the last of his stream, the inu’s tongue out and panting as the dominant stepped forward and placed his cock against the muzzle, shooting one last dollop of piss into his mouth. He was practically gargling it now as Dominic grabbed him by the cheeks and grinned.

“Now,  _ swallow it _ . Swallow my fucking piss, dog. I’m your alpha, my piss should be a treat for you. You like it, right?”

Turtle choked and gagged, but he did as he was instructed and swallowed it… all of it. All of Dominic’s warm, hot, acrid urine settled into his throat as he swallowed it down and grimaced, nearly retching before feeling his muzzle pressed against the doberman’s pubes.

“How was it?”

“...I… I didn’t hate it.”

“Shut up. Tell me the truth.”

“...I-I… liked… it, sir… alpha…”

“No. From here on, I’m Master. Master Dominic, or Master Domi. You want to clean Master Domi’s dick, right? It’s filthy with piss and I came a bit earlier already. So, there’s a pretty big mess for you.”

Turtle wet his lips and groaned.

“You didn’t wash for me…?”

“I washed. There’s certain areas I neglected because that’s  _ your _ job. You’re going to take care of me fully and by the end of this you’ll  _ know  _ whether or not I’m your alpha.”

“Y… yes sir… Master.”

“Good. Now get to sniffing my cock. After this we still got pain play and I’m going to test your hole. You’ve quite the night ahead of you. I hope my piss is enough to keep you hydrated, cause it’s all you’re getting. Now  _ sniff. _ ”


	3. An Honor for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turtle is determined to continue his service to Dominic. After Dominic decides to ramp things up by recording an AV series, Turtle’s left alone to acquaint himself with his master’s tastes. What waits for him when he comes back, though…?

Turtle let out a small sigh, having once again attempted to jerk out of his binds to no avail while he looked up at Dominic, who held a red rectangular object in his gloved hands, grinning as he’d stand over the smaller male. It hadn’t been too long since Dominic relieved himself on his pet. Turtle’s nose was still fresh with Dominic’s scent, and it was that scent which had caused him to act up and be restrained to this table. The chains around his ankles clung together as he tried to shift, having no slack whatsoever or leeway to move from where Dominic kept him. The rough, awkward collar that sat under his chin kept his head raised, firm and thick with a large silver ring attached to another chain which ran to the restraints on his wrists, held upright by that painful, exhausting connection. He still wore his muzzle, looking up at his alpha with slight disdain as Dominic licked his lips and smirked, looking away from the rectangular device and winking before looking at it again.

“Heya,” Dominic started, aiming a brief wave at the device, grinning dominantly into it, “Master Domi here, it’s midnight and I seem to have found me a new toy to play with. This little bitch boy snuck into my dungeon and had the balls to sniff my boots, so I put him in my place and lo and behold, he like so many others became addicted to my pits and my dick, so here he is~”

The doberman pressed his claw against the screen and held up the device towards Turtle, relaxing his posture. Turtle just huffed and glanced away.

“So here’s my new toy. What’s your name, toy?” Dominic asked, prompting Turtle to respond as his ears would wiggle.

“Turtle…” the other replied, low and quiet, almost as a growl.

“Turtle? Weird name for a dog, huh? Hey Turtle, why don’t you tell my audience why you came looking for me?”

Turtle didn’t respond. He just lowered his head before grimacing, raising it again.

“Oh? Turtle, it seems you weren’t really able to move your neck there. Mind explaining why?”

“...Master…”

“Yes?”

“...M-Master put… a collar on me… because I kept looking away from him…”

“Yeah? And?”

“...a-and… h-he chained me up because I kept fighting him…”

“...And…?”

“...a-after he peed on me…”

“Oh? That’s pee, Turtle? Mmm, I thought it was water. Hey Turtle, what did your master’s pee smell like?”

Turtle swallowed. “M-Master Domi’s uh… g-got a pretty strong scent. He uh… d-didn’t seem to drink much water today so its… pretty rancid. And acrid… a-and… s-sour… and salty… I still taste it on my lips…”

“Hey Turtle? You know this is a live adult feed, right? Is there anything you’d like to say to the audience about your  _ alpha _ ?” Dominic grinned behind the camera, licking his lips as he’d flash his fangs.

Turtle closed his eyes.

“I… I love the scent of Master’s unwashed, dirty cock… and I wish he’d run his balls across my body again…”

“ _ And _ ?”

“...Master Domi’s armpits are the best.”

“ _ Good boy, Turtle _ .” Dominic praised, smirking as he’d step forward and place his gloved hand on the inu’s head, scratching his hair with his nails as Turtle’s tail would twitch, the younger inu blushing brightly from the praise.

Dominic turned the camera to himself again.

“We’ll be debriefing later! I have some stuff to teach him first, you know how it is -- gotta work in a new belt and all, or a nice pair of boots. And I’ll definitely be wearing his ass out, if you know what I mean. Anyway, hope you enjoyed meeting my new toy! Stick around and I’ll suit him up in a bodysuit later and show you what he looks like in a gimp suit~ have a good night!”

The doberman licked his lips, pressing his claw against the screen as he’d slip the device in his back pocket, arms crossed at his naked chest as he’d look down at his captive.

“Alright Turtle. You’re forgiven,” he snickered, as the other let out a sigh.

“T-that was so…  _ embarrassing… _ ” Turtle whined, as Dominic stepped forward and scraped his nails across his chin, pressing his face against his undone pubic hair.

“Mm-hmm… but you agreed to be a beta for me, so, you know, this is your life. You’re not going to chicken out already, are you?”

Turtle took a firm inhale of his master’s crotch, shuddering softly as he’d press the snout from his muzzle against him, shaking his head.

“N-no… I… I still want this… you…”

“You want me?”

“Of course… isn’t it obvious?” asked Turtle, exhaling gently. 

“Want is an alpha’s privilege. You don’t get to want anything. You’re a sex slave,” Dominic laughed, shoving his boot in the other’s face as he’d press the back of his head against the table, effortlessly. “Anyway, I should probably feed you now, and water you and shit. I mean, you probably lost a lot of energy from earlier, right? Can’t really perform without it. Uh, but, I can’t cook or anything, so don’t expect I’m gonna make you some fancy ass meal. I’ll probably just order some crap and put my personal touches on it.”

Turtle nodded.

“Can… can I get released now? This is so humiliating.”

“I dunno,” Dominic teased, putting his arms behind his head. “Think you’re willing to lick my ass before bed tonight?”

“W-what does that have to…!?”

“You asked me for something, so I reciprocated. Well?”

“...I-I don’t know about  _ that _ but…” Turtle’s eyes scanned Dominic’s body, before settling on his boots, biting his lip.

“I’ll… worship your feet, sir. Before bed…”

“Hah, that’ll do~” Dominic giggled, before turning, letting his long, furry tail slap Turtle across the face as he did.

“Behave while I go  _ fetch _ your food, okay?” Dominic asked, taking steps towards the stairway that led out of the dungeon, pulling open the wrought iron door as he’d leave Turtle to his thoughts. The inu looked around the room, hearing his chains jostle as he moved his body, but he couldn’t see anything he hadn’t already committed to memory. Dominic’s dungeon had quite a few rooms branching off of it though, and the beta couldn’t help but think about them as his ears would twitch.

_ Does he torture other people here, too…? Am I the only one? _

Turtle blushed. For some reason, the idea of being Dominic’s  _ only _ captive filled him with a weird sort of pride, which caused him to turn to the shackles and chains, raising his wrists and examining them before lowering them to his sides once again. 

_ Is this… a weird form of love? Does this mean he… _

~

Turtle was free to his ideas while Dominic sat on his leather couch, legs propped up against his coffee table as he browsed through his television. He settled on a racy movie, which had the depiction of a shredded, muscled man over another weaker one, stomping on him as he’d furiously lick his boots, while the shredded man stroked his cock.

_ “Yeah, you like that, bitch?” _

_ “Yes sir, your filthy boots taste so good sir.” _

_ “Mmm, fuck. Good boy, get all that mud off now. Bet you’re glad you came to deliver that pizza today huh?” _

_ “God yes, sir. I’m so glad. You’ve made me such a happy sex slave.” _

“Hah… man…” Dominic huffed, raising his arms against the couch as he’d lay back. Having porn on the television didn’t really seem unusual for the doberman, not even really reacting to the content as he used it as background noise to relax.

“I can’t believe I’ve gotten a fucking ward now… hah, shit… curse my impulsiveness. Maybe I shoulda said no…” he ruminated, exchanging glances as he’d look down at the floor, as if staring out towards where Turtle was. “But he really wants to be a beta and I… I’m not gonna lie, I really love the idea of having a full-time boy to torture.”

_ Can he take everything I like though…? Will he eventually break…? _

Dominic bit his lip.

“Maybe I shouldn’t… expose him to everything I like? But I’m his alpha. Shouldn’t he be used to tend to my needs?”

The doberman pawed at his crotch, still clad in tight leather, as he swallowed and thought on that. His needs… Turtle had already done quite a lot of that, didn’t he? Dominic must’ve shot three loads with him alone… but of course he knew he still had more. He was virile and fit, after all, young and absolutely driven by lust. Part of Dominic’s success was also his adrenaline rush which caused him to take part in his harder sessions. Yes, he could certainly show Turtle an entirely new world… but whether or not he  _ should _ was a question he couldn’t answer.

_ But then again there’s a chance he… wants it. Maybe he wants to be broken. Maybe he wants me to hurt him. Does he get off to that? I’m sure he has his kinks too… _

He’d have to, right…? As a partner of Dominic Wolfe, he’d need kinks. Wouldn’t he? Considering Dominic was one of the most successful dominants in the city, not to mention his fetish porn career and his social media fame… surely Turtle had some idea already and came with his own sexual deviance?

_ He  _ **_was_ ** _ sniffing my shoes… should I let him sniff my crotch too? Maybe my ass…? _

The doberman furrowed his brow and sighed. Thinking in circles wasn’t helping and all it was doing was making him more frustrated. The mansion was so lonely at night. Dominic sometimes invited a friend or a coworker over for some quick fun, but, largely he just kept to himself. His sex dungeon wasn’t for show, but he rarely had much of a reason to use it. So he had to admit, having a guest was… exciting.

He smirked.

“Well regardless,” he spoke between the sounds of whip lashes coming from the television, followed by an agonized  _ thank you, sir! _ before they would continue, “I guess I’ll make the most of it… show him my world and if he wants to stay here, I’ll sculpt him into my perfect little sex slave.”

~

A half-hour or so had passed and Turtle finally heard the sound of footsteps again. Noting the distinct lack of Dominic’s hardened soles, he tilted his head before seeing the door open and his master standing on the stoop, grinning down at him with a bowl in hand.

“Hey there, pup,” Dominic greeted, leaning against the doorway. “Did you miss me?”

Turtle scoffed and looked away. “No…”

“Bullshit,” Dominic said, walking into the room as the dungeon’s large door would swing shut. “I brought you your meal.”

That caused Turtle to perk up. He hadn’t had anything to eat all night. Surely, whatever Dominic ordered for him would be enough to fill him for what was coming next, right…?

“I decided I want to collar you, too. Before you eat. Is that okay?”

Turtle frowned, shrugging amid the clang of his chains. “Whatever. I guess you should, since we’re both dogs…”

Dominic smirked. His leather creased as he knelt down, placing the bowl between Turtle’s legs. He’d take the inu by the chin, looking down at him.

“Turtle, do you know what it means to be my beta?”

“No,” Turtle replied, resisting the urge to bite lightly on Dominic’s painted black claw.

“I have needs. Really filthy, hard needs. My desires with a partner are extremely hard to fulfill. You’ll end up working yourself dry trying to please me. There’ll be some days you go to bed  _ hating _ me. I’ll be your worst enemy on some nights, and your hottest fantasy on others. And… independent of that… I expect you to take care of my mansion. And… of me,” Dominic said, now dipping his thumb through the muzzle for Turtle to lick at it.

“...Take care… of you?”

“An alpha has to care for his beta, but a beta has to reciprocate. You have to take care of my needs, and I yours. Do you know what mine are?”

“Pain… humiliation… sex?”

Dominic laughed.

“No, I’m afraid I have no need for sex,” the doberman smirked playfully. “I simply… don’t have that desire within me. It’s not like I’m not interested, I just prioritize other needs. Rather… I… prefer loyalty. Intimacy for me comes from loyalty, and devotion. All things a good sex slave possess.”

“Loyalty… but of course I’m loyal, I picked  _ you _ to be my alpha…”

“Maybe so. But it will be tested, like in all relationships. Tell me. What kind of partner do you want?”

Turtle quietly sucked on Dominic’s thumb as he thought on that, not really sure where to focus his eyes as the doberman’s leathered bulge, his tight fishnet torso and his exposed armpits were all in view. His whole body was so built, and strong, and cut… there was so much about Dominic that was attractive, and it made his ears burn. He had to look away. Looking at his alpha was too hard, too overwhelming, and he almost thought the other man knew.

_ He’s just… so… _

The inu swallowed.

“U-uhh… I guess… one who cares about me? Who… teaches me how to behave properly? I want to be trained but also cared for… I just… I don’t fuckin’ know, I’ve never been in a relationship,” the inu whined. 

Dominic snickered.

“Oh, so you want love?”

“M-maybe… don’t you?”

“I don’t really understand love,” Dominic said, looking at Turtle with serious eyes.

“Huh…?”

“Well, I was never close to my parents. Or my siblings. And my meetings with clients aren’t long enough to foster any sort of intimacy. My coworkers are all fleeting, fetish work is hard so it’s kind of a revolving door. Love is hard to come by. Admiration is easy. Adoration is something you can find. But love? I can’t say I’ve ever felt that,” replied the doberman.

“That’s…” Turtle began, sounding dejected as he looked off at the floor.

“But you want it… so… maybe we can make it happen. Through sweat… tears… and cum. Maybe through all of this we can foster that type of bond.”

_ Though I feel as if he already has it… he did say he has a crush on me. _

Turtle flushed. His heart raced. He never really considered the possibility that Dominic felt differently from him. He didn’t understand love? All Turtle had felt for this man was an intense, intimate crush which filled his being since that first day they’d met. And when he was saved from the mansion… Dominic had just looked so strong, cool, dashing…

He swallowed. It was only after he felt a cold metal around his neck that he was brought back to reality, his alpha’s grinning face just inches from his own now as he’d close the object, rubbing the inu’s chin with his thumb.

“Don’t worry,” Dominic whispered, as if sensing the other’s doubt. “It’s okay to feel differently. I can tell you have a certain attachment to me. I can tell you have some intense lust towards my body. The way your eyes set on me when I rescued you… I felt your feelings. It’s okay to have them. I don’t understand them, but I don’t need to in order for them to be valid.”

Turtle’s mouth fell open, huffing softly as he listened to his master speak, eyes wide with adoration.

“We’ll form a bond with my leather and latex and see where it takes us. If it’s love, then… we’ll be partners. If it’s something different, then that’s what we’ll be. But for now, you’re my slave—my beta-in-training. You’ll have to work really hard for my affection. After all… you fell in love with a porn star,” the doberman chuckled. “So many boys would love to be in your position. Women too, I don’t pick and choose.”

“Y-yeah… I’ll work hard… sir…”

Dominic smiled, bringing his lips closer to the inu’s muzzle, exhaling gently against him.

“Heh… you’re a bit cuter up close like this. Maybe having a slave like you won’t be so bad. Anyway… this is a shock collar. I’ll give you your food… but if you want water you’ll need to beg for me. Can you do that?”

Spellbound, Turtle just nodded. His presence was so… intense. And feeling Dominic’s breath on his face, he couldn’t help but crumble.

“Good boy,” Dominic stood, stepping back as he’d slide another bowl forward, holding a bottle in hand. In his other sat a metal-looking device.

“Mkay Turtle, first lesson. Paws up.”

“P-paws…?”

“Yep. Put your paws up for me.”

“I don’t have paws…”

“Yes you do. Your hands are paws. Ball them up, and raise them.”

“L… like this…?” asked the inu, balling his hands into fists and holding them against his stomach. Moments later, a shock would cause him to yelp and he’d groan in pain, glaring at his alpha.

“No. Higher. Come on. Raise them to your nipples.”

“U-uhh…” Turtle whined, hesitantly raising his ‘paws’ as he’d close his eyes. “L-like this…?”

“Good boy. Now, spread your thighs.”

“N-no…”

“Huh? Why not?”

“B-because you’ll…”

A smile spread across Dominic’s face. “ _ Oh.  _ Wait. Did you… get hard? Just like that? Having my  _ face _ so close to you?”

“F-fuck I can’t… do you have any idea how fucking pretty you a—“

Another loud shock and Turtle whined in terror, biting his lip and clenching his fangs.

“ _ Ow, fuck!! _ ”

“How  _ what _ I am?” Dominic smirked.

“ _ How fucking pretty you are, damn! _ Gods, you’re just… h-having you so close to me just isn’t fair…” Turtle huffed with a whine.

“Don’t care. Show it to me.”

“F… fine…”

The inu flushed, spreading his thighs slowly, revealing a twitching, healthy erection that bounced with need, causing Dominic to chuckle.

“Awww, how precious~ your first pain boner. Mmm, and it was fueled by me being close to you, huh? Dangerous. Careful now, if you get hard this easily I’ll drain you like an incubus in no time~” Dominic chuckled. “Alright pup. That’s good enough for now. That pose you’re in? That’s a begging pose. During meals and whenever you want something, I’ll expect you to keep that pose. Otherwise, I won’t acknowledge your needs. Understand?”

“D… do you really get off to treating people like this?”

“Oh,  _ hell _ yes. You have no idea,” Dominic grinned, “that intense, sour smell in the air? Most of those are loads from me. I  _ love _ treating people this way.”

“F-fuckin’ perv…”

“Anyway, time for your water~” Dominic teased, slipping the device into his pocket. Spreading his legs, the doberman suggestively uncapped the bottle, positioning it just underneath his sweaty, leathered balls as the liquid would spiral itself into the bowl, making a loud metallic clink with each drop. Turtle couldn’t help but blush, realizing how needlessly dirty this gesture was, watching as Dominic mercilessly squeezed the bottle with his black nails, huffing quietly.

_ It’s… it’s like he’s feeding me his fucking pee, is this really necessary…?! _

Dominic didn’t stop, however. When the bottle was fully empty, he shook it and stroked the shaft, as if milking it of every bit of water he could before tossing it at Turtle’s feet. He slid the water bowl forward with his foot, winking suggestively as the inu would back up and bend forward, starting to lick at his meal through his muzzle as his master would just chuckle.

“It’s chicken and chive potatoes. You’re a dog, you don’t get anything fancy. Everything I feed you has to be easy to eat from a bowl,” Dominic said, crossing his strong arms at his chest. “The medallions were cut up by me. But if you need me to, I can always use my feet to make them easier to scarf down~”

“P-please don’t…”

“Heh. Well, enjoy your meal. I’ll come and put you in your cage for the night in a bit.”

“C-cage—?! B… but…” Turtle looked up, still chained up as some of his food dribbled from the sides of his muzzle and chin. 

“ _ But _ ?”

“I… I wanted… to sleep with you.”

“Sleep? With me?”

“Y-yeah…? I’m your pet, don’t pets sleep with their masters?”

“Bullshit. All you want to do is sleep in my bed so you can huff my armpit.”

“N-no…”

“Heh. Are you really that devoted to sleeping with me?”

“Y… yes sir… I want to. I thought I would be…”

“Hmm…” Dominic mused, his hand against his chin. “Sleeping with a dog… I’ll have to wash you first. I sleep in latex and leather. The sheets are latex but the bed itself has a leather top on it… and the pillows are leather too. It’s all quite expensive. If you mess everything up, I’ll get mad. You’ll be punished, too.”

“Wash me?”

“Bathe you. Personally.”

“W-wait what?! N-no, I can bathe mys—“

“ _ Dog _ . You are a  _ dog,  _ Turtle. Not a person. Dogs get bathed by their owners.”

“B-b-but then you’ll be—“

“Yep. Naked. All over you. Washing your body.”

Turtle’s eyes widened.

“I-I… ah…”

“Very well. If you let me bathe you, I’ll let you sleep with me. As a bonus, I’ll even let you rub up against my armpit.”

Turtle bit his lip.

“What do you say?”

The inu huffed, sighing and shaking his head.

“I… I’ll let you… bathe me…”

“Good boy. Alright then… I’ll let you enjoy your meal while you imagine me naked,” Dominic snickered, waving Turtle off as he’d walk back out of the room. Turtle would bend forward, noisily biting on pieces of chicken and potato from the bowl as he thought on Dominic’s request.

_ Bathe me… seriously…? I… I have to let him see my whole body…? _

The inu didn’t like that idea. Dominic, feeling up his body, his sensitive spots and all… he washed well enough, but someone like his master wandering his body with his hands…

Now, his cheeks really were redder than ever before.

~

A loud slamming sound could be heard as Dominic stepped across the wooden floor, grabbing Turtle’s wrists and inserting a silver key before his shackles would hit the floorboard. The doberman would do the same for his feet, letting those fall as well as Turtle would reach for his wrists, massaging them with a relieved sigh before his master would get back to his feet.

The inu scanned the room. Dominic’s bedroom was truly full of leather and latex galore, with a large wrought iron cage directly in front of them and a black, supple latex rug underneath the bed. Everything shined and reflected and was conditioned to perfection. The smell of rubber was in the air, intermixed with Dominic’s own intoxicating musk… gods, it had to have been everywhere in here. His sheets had to be  _ filled _ with that scent. He couldn’t imagine how the suits in the back, propped up against the window smelled, or Dominic’s pillows. That thought brought a blush to his face. What did the doberman’s hair smell like, anyway…? He expected something harsh and sweaty… but there was something very effeminate about the way his master cared for his body. Maybe it would be something easier to take in…? He somewhat regretted not taking the opportunity to smell his tail, or his ears… and part of him didn’t even understand the sudden focus on Dominic’s scents to begin with.

_ Do I really want to smell him this badly…? _

Dominic’s leather pants and red jock hit the floor, his strong arms pulling that fishnet top over his torso, showing off his armpits as he’d toss it against the cage. Wild and untamed, even the way the doberman seemed to treat his belongings was pretty haphazard. Turtle couldn’t help but feel attracted to it. He let out a small huff as his master stepped forward, grabbing him by the chin.

_ Don’t stare at his cock… _

It really was futile, though. Dominic was even more impressive naked and Turtle couldn’t peel his eyes away. His cut torso, his abs, his hard cock, his balls… his thighs… he really couldn’t win. This man was in a whole other league.

_ He’s just so fucking… my gods… _

“Alright then pup. Into the shower we go~” Dominic teased, pushing Turtle towards a door in the corner of the room farthest from the bed, opening it to reveal a large, almost basin-like bathtub in a relatively unassuming bathroom. Decked in black tile, the only thing relatively unusual was the red padded bars on the wall which Turtle concluded was probably some sort of sex thing. There was also a small swing-like seat for someone to lay down on, likely for more bondage play. The inu was confused, but delighted. The black marble bathtub and the red iron, leathered bars… yeah, Dominic was definitely unusual. Turtle had no idea what these must be used for, but he was forced to step forward into the bath anyway. Dominic pulled forward a reflective black sheet which Turtle deduced must’ve been some kind of waterproof surface, and the doberman began turning the faucet on as the water would squirt out from above, hitting the bar and the swing against the wall as Dominic would push Turtle forward against the bar. Grabbing the inu’s hands, his master would guide them against it, forcing his body against Turtle’s as the other would moan out quietly.

“H-hey…”

“Shush. Hold onto that.”

“W-why…? This is weird…”

“It’s an order. Hold onto it, and spread your legs.”

“But then you’ll see my…”

“Does it matter? It’s mine, right?”

Turtle swallowed, but nodded.

“Is it dirty…?”

“M… maybe…”

“That’s fine. I’ll wash it, okay?”

“Y… y-yes sir…”

The inu spread his thighs apart, both hands against the leather bar as he’d feel Dominic’s hands against his body, wandering everywhere they could. The water splashed onto both men, as Dominic swept his tongue across Turtle’s neck, hearing the other male sigh softly and relax into his master’s touch. It didn’t take very long until the doberman was on his knees, underneath the bar as he’d take measure of Turtle’s cock and balls, sniffing both with an intent deviance as the inu would whine.

“H-hey don’t…”

“It’s fine,” Dominic chuckled. “You’re my property. There’s such a strong, sweaty scent here… when did you last bathe?”

“I-I don’t want to answer that!”

“Are your balls full because of me?”

“Y… yeah…”

“Heh… you’re so cute and honest,” the doberman chuckled, letting his nose trail across the inu’s taint.

“Hold still,” he went on, before his tongue would caress the space around Turtle’s rear.

“N-no…!” the inu seized. “M-mas… nnn…”

It was no use. Dominic’s tongue was so soft and Turtle felt his grip tighten much harder on that bar.

_ He-he’s really licking my…?! _

Small, soft licks touched the inu’s rim as Dominic’s tongue swept across, taking in every scent he could while swiping back and forth in complete circles, placing a chaste kiss against Turtle’s pucker before the tip of the doberman’s tongue would venture inside.

“A-ahhh…!!” Turtle moaned out, feeling himself shiver as his master’s tongue began to probe him, gently thrusting in and out as he’d spread the inu’s cheeks, allowing better access for Dominic to began working in earnest, kissing and slurping at the other’s hole while he worked to sample every inch of it. Turtle’s cock came to life almost as a instinctive response, twitching against the bar while Dominic continued his assault.

_ H-he’s so… skilled… _

Turtle could only whine. Whimpers filled the space between them, amid Dominic’s noisy smacks and slurps, kisses bridging each lick as the other male would continue his task. The inu’s hair began to mat as his ears fell, water cascading from it as Turtle tried desperately to hide his face. Of course it wasn’t the first time that hole was used, it had been tainted so many times being captured and taken advantage of but Dominic using it was different… cleaning it with his tongue, he couldn’t imagine why his master would do such a thing, but he couldn’t stop panting. He couldn’t stop himself from rolling his head back and losing himself in the feeling of Dominic’s wetness, imagining the filth pooling on the doberman’s tongue as he went about cleaning him, eating him out completely as if his tongue were being used as toilet paper.

_ Is… this what he wants from me? He wants me to lick his asshole? _

Turtle blushed. Could he…? Dominic’s scent was likely so much stronger, smelling his ass could…

Turtle closed his eyes. That image was… electrifying. Would Dominic let him smell his ass if he asked…?

_ I… is he giving me a fetish…? _

It didn’t much matter. Turtle’s legs were mush. His body felt like a marionette for Dominic’s enjoyment, and every lick only cemented that. Finally finished with his task, the doberman sighed, licking a trail up Turtle’s right cheek before taking him fully by the waist, letting the other lay his head against his abdomen.

“D-dominic…”

“Master Domi,” Dominic corrected, looking down at his pet.

“Why… why did you…”

“It’s dirty. If I own it, I have to clean it. That’s my hole, right?” asked the doberman, licking his lips with a smirk.

“M… mhm… your hole, yeah.”

“So… it only stands to reason I need to take care of it properly. That’s why I cleaned it with my tongue. It was… pretty dirty… but your skin is really tasty, Turtle. There’s a saltiness that was just… really addictive.”

“Your tongue felt really good.”

“I’m glad. Maybe I’ll clean it a little more while we’re in bed,” the doberman winked.

“I hope you don’t mind, but part of being my beta means subjugating my pet with my scent. To that end… you’re going to smell exactly like me. No trace of your musk will remain.”

“T-that’s fine,” Turtle said, looking up at the other.

“Should I start with your cock and balls?”

The inu nodded.

Dominic smirked. “On the swing, then. We’ll make it quick.”

Turtle moved away from the bar and walked over to the wet, hanging swing, laying down across it as his hands would grope at the chains on either side of his head. With his thighs spread, this pose could not be more revealing of his most sensitive spots, but that’s what Dominic seemed to want as he began lathering up his hands and going to work on the inu’s pouch, scrubbing it deftly with one hand while his other worked his shaft, narrowly avoiding his head. Dominic took ample, long sniffs as he worked, seeming to be delighted in this nasty bit of play as he scrubbed Turtle clean, ensuring no trace of his body’s natural odors remained amid the intoxicating musk and scents of his dominant.

_ So he likes oranges and vanilla… _

That fit. It was the trace he smelled inside Dominic’s boots. Citrus seemed to be the doberman’s biggest scent, and Turtle blushed as Dominic sat on his stomach and began vigorously scrubbing his armpits. There was something so sexual about everything the doberman did, almost as if it was without trying, and Turtle couldn’t help but marvel at it. Even the way Dominic’s tail lay between his legs rang of a sexual nature. Deviance seemed to just come natural to this man.

_ How can someone’s body just be so overtly sexual? Is it just… the way he wears his thoughts? _

It did seem like Dominic wasn’t the type to hide things. The doberman was pretty free when speaking his mind, and Turtle respected that. Maybe it was possible that freedom also carried through to his body’s gestures, translating to something loose and sexual because of Dominic’s natural lust? He wasn’t sure. But if this man was an incubus, he felt he’d gladly let him suck him dry. He would have fantasies about this man for days.

Another suggestive urinating gesture and Turtle found the showerhead squirting him in the face from between Dominic’s legs. As if he was relieving himself on the other male, Dominic let out a deep, aroused moan, sniffing himself while watching the soap cascade off of Turtle’s filthy body. The inu couldn’t hide his lengthened erection… there was something so overtly arousing about this display, almost like Dominic was pissing on him again, and he began to feel like he could find this addictive.

_ Does this swing sit here for piss play, then…? _

Turtle bit his lip. Staring into Dominic’s eyes, he felt he had to look away from how intense their gazes were. Finally, Dominic shut off the water, huffing gently before taking a sniff of the inu’s feet, and then his armpits, pulling away with a satisfied smirk.

“All done,” he grinned.

“But what about you…?”

“What about me? I can bathe in the morning. This was for pleasure,” Dominic snickered. 

“Y-you were getting off to this…?”

“Yeah… I really enjoyed washing you. Is that a problem?” asked the dominant, putting his arms behind his head as beads of water would roll down both pits, catching Turtle’s attention.

“N… no…” Turtle said meekly. “No sir…”

“I can cum in your mouth when we get to bed, right?” asked the other, ears wiggling in excitement. Turtle could only nod.

“Look forward to it then~” Dominic grinned cheekily, before pulling the inu off of the swing, smacking his ass as he’d urge him out of the bath.

~

Wet or not, Dominic’s pubic bush was still as overpowering as ever and watching that fiery gaze upon him as Turtle forced his lips around his master made his heart quiver. Dominic was imperious. He had his armpits on display as he looked on at the inu with a judging gaze, an occasional moan slipping past his lips as Turtle did his best to polish that perfect, domineering shaft with his spit. Bobbing up and down with that clingy but soft latex around his body, the inu tried his damndest to convey his feelings to his master through this one, simple task. He didn’t quite know how long he’d been sucking. He’d wanted this in his mouth all night long, finally having it was… euphoric. All he could do was keep going, and Dominic seemed impressed by the amount of time Turtle could have his nose buried in that musky bush without needing to take a breath. He could still smell his master’s acrid piss all over his member, causing his head to get airy as he’d continue, awkwardly using his tongue to surround and caress Dominic’s hard dick with each bit of saliva he swallowed.

“Mmf…”

“Hah… Turtle, I’m… I’m gonna bust…”

“H-hnngh…”

“Are you ready to swallow me?”

“Nmgh… m-mhm…”

“ _ All _ of me?”

“U-uh huh…” Turtle said with a full mouth, swallowing down his own saliva so he could make room for Dominic’s semen, sucking harder and pumping a little faster than before.

“A-agh…!”

Dominic’s eyes shut and the doberman’s essence shot hotly into Turtle’s mouth, quickly pooling around his lips as the inu polished him off and the other held his head in place and thrusted more of himself inside. Dominic grinned, grabbing hold of Turtle’s nose as if he were a pig, shoving more of his hard cock into his throat as he let the inu’s face linger against his bush, now stained somewhat with that milky white, thick seed which Turtle would lick up with his tongue and swallow gently.

“I didn’t even have to tell you to swallow. What a good boy…” Dominic winked lustily, as Turtle would pull away, leaving several messy strands of cum trailing from his lips and Dominic’s head, laying against his master’s abs. He could feel his tail wagging as he looked up at the other, who held a deep blush on his face despite his dominant pose.

“You looked really cute swallowing my cum,” he said, smoothing his hand over Turtle’s hair.

“Th-thank you… I have… experience, but… yours is better. The best…” he said, burying his face against Dominic’s abs. 

“Heh…”

“M-mm…”

“I guess you earned your spot in my bed then, pup. We’ll forego the foot licking for now. I’ll expect it when I wake up.”

“Yes sir…”

Dominic nodded. Reaching over, the doberman shut off the lamp, leaving the pair in darkness. Turtle slowly worked his way up his master’s body, sniffing his chest and wedging his face between his pecs before working his head under his arm. His nose was right up against that armpit he was promised, and he took a whiff of the other immediately before shuddering.

“You smell so fucking good…”

“Get used to it. You’re going to be addicted to that scent.”

“I want to be… why does everything about you smell and taste so good?”

Dominic shrugged. “I don’t know. I take care of my body. Maybe that’s why…?”

“M-maybe…”

“There are also alpha-beta pheromones. The scent of an alpha is intoxicating to a beta. That’s why I told you before, about how betas learn to appreciate the smell and taste of their alpha’s piss? They get hard off of it. It’s wired into them. Bad smells become good and before you know it, you’re a slave to the sweat dripping off of my armpits and the haze from my balls. That’s just… what it’s like. Once you find an alpha, you’re just… addicted to them.”

“H-huh…”

“Embarrassing?”

“M-mhm…”

“You’ll get used to it. It’s far from the most embarrassing thing we’ll do together,” Dominic said softly, as he combed his nails through Turtle’s hair.

“Your skin is so soft, too… and your hair…”

Dominic averted his eyes. “T-thanks…”

“You’re perfect…”

“Am I?”

“M-mhm… like a king… or a princess… maybe a god. You just have this… aura about you. So much higher than me…”

“Does that turn you on?”

“It does, sir…”

“Good,” Dominic chuckled, before rolling over and keeping Turtle under his arm. “Hah… go to sleep, puppy. You have my scent, so it should soothe you enough to sleep…”

“Y-yeah… I’ll try…”

“Good boy,” Dominic said. Turtle would feel his master’s lips against his ear just a moment later, and his eyes would widen.

“D-did you just—!?”

“Shhh, I didn’t do anything… puppy. Just… relax. You’re imagining things~” the doberman giggled, but that was a lie.

Turtle’s face was now extremely red as his ears fell.

He could still feel his master’s kiss.


	4. An Outfit for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully earning Dominic’s favor, the doberman decides it’s time to kick things up a notch and introduce Turtle to the finer points of BDSM.

“Can you beg for me, Turtle?”

The inu heard his master’s orders loud and clear, but the bamboo stuck between his shoulder blades and keeping his legs spread answered it for him. Turtle’s begging pose was pathetic and desperate, and Dominic just smiled, grabbing his chin as he pressed his firm combat boot against the puppy’s cock.

“Hah… Master…”

“Can you bark, Turtle?”

“W-woof… agh… y-your foot… my muscles hurt so bad, Master Domi…”

“Good. I want them to hurt,” Dominic replied, grabbing Turtle by the hair and forcing his face into—

The inu yawned sleepily, noting that he no longer felt Dominic’s scent against his nose. Rising halfway from his spot in his master’s bed, he rubbed his eyes and groaned, sweeping his gaze around the other’s room.

_ His room…? Right… I fell asleep against… _

Turtle couldn’t help but blush. He still remembered feeling Dominic’s impressive, powerful armpit against his nose, practically trapped in that enticing scent all morning long as he’d pull the latex sheets back and take note of his erection.

“H-huh…? Wh-why’m I hard…”

“—my bitch. It’s… kind of important that I stay here with him, you know?”

Turtle’s small ears twitched, eyes narrowing as he heard his master’s voice from what  _ seemed _ to be the open bathroom door.

“No, I know I have responsibilities but I’ve never  _ had _ a relationship either… just… give me some days, alright? One, maybe two. I bust my ass for that place, it’s the only reason all those clients come. The least you could do is give me some time for some fun…”

Turtle swallowed.

_ He’s… not going in to work? _

“Huh? H-his name is Turtle… why does it matter? …No, I’m sure he knows how lucky he is. He slept underneath me yesterday, after all—“

The inu sighed, laying back and putting his arms behind his head as he’d half frown.

_ He really is full of himself… but… _

That fullness, for some reason, made his heart quiver. Turtle heard a click and then footsteps, followed by Dominic gently pushing the door open before noting his partner in it, eyes meeting before the ripped, naked doberman grinned and crossed his arms.

“Oh, you’re awake?”

“Y… yeah…” Turtle squeaked out. “W… why are you… naked…”

_ He’s so… he works out this much? His chest is so tight and his abs are… _

Dominic laughed. “I just woke up. I sleep naked, what do you mean? You passed out yesterday. I guess you must’ve found my scent pretty comforting…”

“Y-yeah… you smelled nice…” Turtle swallowed. “I ah… I didn’t… know you worked out so much.”

The doberman grinned, showing off his body as he’d put his arms behind his head and flex them into a stretch, pushing his biceps and abs forward as he’d take a breath.

“Impressed? I have a home gym, too. I use it every morning,” Dominic said. “All so I can break bitches like you. You’d be amazed what whip cracking will do for the body, hah.”

Dominic pushed his fist against his nose cockily, before stepping forward.

“Anyway, you’re up. Time to get prepped. I’m staying here with you today. We’ll call this orientation. Get showered, clean out and prepare. I’ll go set everything up.”

“H-huh…?”

“What? I said it yesterday, didn’t I? You’re gonna be on cam with me.”

“What?!”

“Yeah…? That’s what we did yesterday… don’t you remember me saying I’d be showing you off more in the future?”

“W—but…!”

“We’re gonna film an AV. I already cleaned myself out for you, so, no worries there. I did just finish working out though, gotta have some kinda scent yeah?”

“I…” Turtle sighed, shaking his head. “Dominic, I don’t  _ want _ to be on camera! I’m…”

“What’s wrong? Are you shy? You’re cute, though. Just imagine how cute you’d be under my ass.”

“U-under your…?!”

“Yeah. We’re going to get you into ass play one way or another Turtle, I can’t have a beta who won’t even eat my ass. That’s kind of disrespectful to your alpha, you know?” Dominic asked neutrally, balancing his weight on one foot.

“U-ugh… nn… f… fine… fine, Dom, I’ll…”

Dominic grinned. “Don’t worry. You’ll love the scent of my crotch after my work out. My balls are ripe just for you, too. You’ll get lots of time to enjoy them… hey, uh, but… your scent is gonna be tamed by mine. Especially while showering. Just… to let you know.”

“That’s fine, I guess…” Turtle yawned.

_ I’d prefer to smell like his fresh pits anyway...  _

“I don’t get you… aren’t you excited to perform with me?” Dominic asked quizzically. “You know I  _ don’t _ do this, right…?”

“Yeah but… I want  _ you _ as my alpha, Dom. I don’t care about… any of that…"

Dominic bit his lip and clicked his tongue. Strolling over, the doberman took a seat on the bed, legs spread in front of Turtle as he sat near his lap and pushed the inu back against the bed, staring him down.

“What if it’s… a kink of mine? What if I just… like public play?” Dominic asked, having changed his tone. Turtle furrowed his brow, glancing away.

“Does that mean we’ll never… just the two of us?”

“N… no we wi… w-wait, do you… want my cock?”

Turtle groaned.

“Isn’t that… kind of part of a relationship, Dom?” the inu asked, sounding a little annoyed as the doberman just stared with wide, almost confused eyes.

“Actually… just got done dreaming about you fucking me, after kicking my ass. You plowed me into some leather bench and just… let me have it. Tore me right open. It was so painful, but having  _ you _ inside me was…” Turtle bit his lip, and Dominic tilted his head.

“O… oh… uh.”

“H-huh…? What’s wrong?”

Dominic blinked.

“W-well I ah… I don’t… fuck my clients, so…”

“Wait. Are you a virgin…?”

“N-no… I’ve had sex with my cameraman… a few times. I’ve just… the other stuff, you know? Danny and I just fuck to relieve stress or hormones… we’re like beasts. We love cum play, too. But with you… it sounds like you want something else.”

The pair were silent, and Dominic finally pushed away, letting the squeak of latex and perspiration do the talking for them as he let out a short sigh.

“Right… you… want love. I… yeah. Okay, it makes sense you want my cock now…”

The doberman awkwardly scratched his head, looking away as Turtle sulked under the sheets.

In a small voice, the inu replied, “It’s not just love, I… just want you to be my alpha. I want you to fuck  _ me _ . I know you’re about this other stuff… I have my things too, but…”

Turtle grit his teeth, lowering his head as Dominic just chuckled.

“...you want it to be special, between the two of us. Right?”

“...yeah… that and… I want you to fuck me harder than you’ve ever fucked anyone before. I just… want it to be memorable. With you. Because you’re my alpha…”

Dominic’s cheeks flushed brighter than ever before.

“...a-alright… yeah… I, uh… I’ll work on that, okay? I promise.”

“A… alright, Dom. I trust you… sir.”

“When did you start calling me Dom…? Didn’t I tell you Master or Master Domi?”

“Y-yeah but we got closer so…”

Dominic clicked his tongue.

“Fine. Only when we’re alone, like this… when our roles are in place, I want my title. Okay?”

“Y… yes sir.”

“Good boy,” Dominic said, giving Turtle a rough ruffling, playing with his ears before pushing away and hopping off of the bed. Turtle worked his way out a moment later, standing upright as he’d glance at Dominic in nothing but the loose-fitting jock he’d given the puppy to wear the night before, averting his eyes from his master.

“Say Turtle… what kind of stuff do you like?” Dominic asked. “What’s your kink?”

“H-huh…?”

“You know. What… turns you on?”

Turtle blinked. Without thinking, the puppy opened his mouth and let fall:

“Leather…”

~

The doberman tossed a couple of wires aside, pushing them carefully under the latex rug as he’d go about inspecting the tripod and the sizable camera that sat atop it, making sure that everything would work as he planned. As he went about his inspection, he wagged his tail, waiting for the moment when his submissive would finally make his appearance. Turtle stood awkwardly to the side of the hall, his arms in an X-shape formation across his chest as he’d blush brightly, swallowing for a moment before glancing at his dominant with a glare.

“I-I’m  _ not _ wearing this, Dom. It’s so… a-are these even clothes?!” the inu snapped, holding in his right hand the muzzle Dominic instructed for him to grab. The doberman looked up from his modifications, furrowing his brow before sighing, shaking his head.

“It’s  _ gear _ … and what’s wrong with it?”

“My chest isn’t covered, these shorts show off my entire ass, these boots are  _ so _ tight… what the hell  _ is _ all of this?”

Dominic frowned. “Gear is part of the package. You wanna fuck? Learn to love fetish.”

“B-but…”

Dominic stood upright, walking towards Turtle and placing his hands on the inu’s shoulders, eyes widening for a moment as he brushed his fingers across Turtle’s skin.

“W-woah…”

“H… huh?”

“N-nothing I just… I didn’t expect you’d ah… feel so soft… e-even with my gloves on…”

Turtle’s cheeks flushed, backing against the wall as Dominic idly slipped his hand down his chest, caressing the black leather straps there before grazing his stomach.

“You… have some pretty great skin,” the doberman said, with an awed expression as the inu choked.

“T-thank…”

It was all he could get out. The ‘you’ seemed to suffocate under his initiative, and the doberman just shook his head.

_ He takes care of himself… that’s surprising. Wasn’t he just dressed like a ruffian yesterday…? _

~

The couch squeaked. Turtle did as instructed, sitting on it with his legs spread, while Dominic stood behind the camera. The doberman first zoomed in on Turtle’s outfit, capturing his face and the black X-shaped harness that weaved a trail between both of his pectorals, meeting at his sternum before making another around his side. It was daring, and black with a silver circular ring holding it all together. It had been shined peerlessly by Dominic prior to the shoot, and the other’s efforts still showed. He wore a pair of black, fingerless wrist-length gloves which bore the same silver accents, primarily around the knuckles, and a tight lace-up pair of shorts which were clearly a bit too small for him. Luckily, Turtle wasn’t all that big, or his member might’ve threatened to poke out. Most alluring, however, would be the sleek, shiny pair of boots he wore on his feet, extending all the way to his knees with a small wedge heel. The inu made eye contact with the camera, taking note of his dominant’s simpler appearance—his armpit-length elbow gloves, his black leather jock, and his knee-high combat boots, with the whip hung loosely against the side unless Turtle disobeyed. Dominic also did make-up which Turtle noted, taking in his master’s eye shadow and the intimidating way his shimmering lips accented his words.

Taking a deep breath, Turtle closed his eyes.

“Do you know why you’re here?” Dominic asked.

Turtle nodded.

“I… I’m here to film myself having sex…”

“What’s your name?”

A pause.

“...Turtle,” the other said, with a deadpan stare.

“Turtle what? Your audience will want to get to know you personally, you know.”

Turtle frowned. 

“...Shiashu.”

“Turtle Shiashu?”

“Y-yeah…”

“What breed of dog are you, Turtle?”

“I’m… a black shiba inu. I, ah…”

“Your age?”

“...19.”

“19 and already wearing something so adventurous? Impressive,” Dominic’s deep, yet somewhat high-inflected voice said, spreading his legs wide so Turtle could see his pubic hair, blushing strongly as he focused on the camera’s lens.

“This is your first adult video, right?”

“Y… yeah…”

“Have you ever had sex?”

Turtle grit his teeth. He could only nod.

“What do you like?”

“H-huh…?”

“I said, what do you like? Oral? Anal? Maybe you’re into kinkier things?”

“...I’m into worshipping others. And… I… like anal sex.”

“Receiver?”

Turtle nodded.

“Occupation?”

“Sex slave.”

Dominic shifted his stance again, glancing away from the lens and looking at Turtle with a small nod, which the inu took to mean he was doing well. He straightened his posture and went on, shifting forward into a cuter expression with his legs curved inwards, making for a more attractive stance.

“...Sex slave, huh? What kind of things do you do as a sex slave?”

“I serve Master Domi’s every need. I lick his sweaty, pungent feet, I sniff his balls after every workout, I lick his thighs clean after a shower. I clean his armpits, his gear, whatever sir needs, I handle.”

“Heh. You sound pretty devoted to him.”

“I… I am…” Turtle went on, with a swallow. “He’s my alpha dog. I’ve… chosen him to fuck me.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, audible to everyone watching the production, but Dominic just raised his arm and gave Turtle a thumbs up, which once again calmed the inu’s nerves.

Finally, Dominic came into view, letting the camera capture his ass and swaying tail as he withdrew that whip with a pro’s maneuver, snapping it taut before sitting down on Turtle’s lap, pushing him against the couch.

“Your alpha dog, huh?” Dominic whispered, enhanced a bit by the microphone he’d placed nearby, purposely adding a sigh to his words as he’d tilt Turtle’s chin up, entranced by his alpha’s eyes.

“Y… yes. He’s… you’re my alpha. Alpha Domi… sir.”

Dominic didn’t reply. He simply locked lips with Turtle, raising his arm against the wall so that the camera got a good armpit shot, while his master’s messy, harsh saliva filled his mouth. Turtle relaxed into it steadily, hesitation filling his movements as he moved to grab onto the back of Dominic’s hair, digging his nails through those scarlet petals as the doberman continued. It wasn’t bad after settling in, Turtle thought. He was able to keep up with Dominic’s assaults, their tongue meeting and Dominic parting occasionally to lick Turtle’s neck or chin, letting long trails of saliva characterize him in the camera’s viewfinder before Dominic would raise his other arm and devour his armpit hungrily, licking and kissing at the inu’s skin.

_ H… he’s so passionate… _

Dominic continued taking the lead, sampling as much of Turtle’s lips as he wanted while the inu laid there helplessly.

_ Improvise, idiot… say something. Don’t just… take it… _

Turtle broke the kiss, panting harshly as he placed both hands behind Dominic’s head, swallowing his master’s spit before sighing, shakily.

“Your gloves are so…”

“Oh? You like them?”

“M-mm… hah?!”

Dominic smiled, a charming, model smile as he stuck two shining black latex-clad fingers into Turtle’s mouth, teasing his fangs as the inu sucked on them quietly. His other hand moved for the puppy’s ponytail, which he pulled on, eliciting a small yip as Turtle gave him a half-lidded stare.

“Do you like rough sex?”

Turtle nodded. His eyes focused on the camera, but… he was overwhelmed, and he knew Dominic wanted that. He braced himself for harder questions to come…

Dominic panted, once again attacking the inu’s underarm as he continued, sighing into his flesh.

“Man… you taste great. Hah. Alright… so…”

The doberman grinned, shoving a third finger in.

“I’m into ass play, myself. And… I want to sit on your face. Make you devour my hot ass. What do you say?”

Turtle didn’t reply, focusing solely on those slick latex fingers, before giving a tiny nod.

“You’ll eat my ass?”

“Y… yes sir…”

Dominic grinned. He turned back to the camera, strong arming Turtle’s head under his armpit as the inu looked away.

“Time for the first vote then, viewers. What do you think? Jock, or leather pants? You choose, and Turtle here gets to reap it. We’ll give you all a few moments to decide…”

He turned back to Turtle, smiling so that his fangs showed.

“You’re doing good…” he whispered.

“I’m fucking terrified, Dom…”

The doberman winked.

“Some of my best sex work has been done out of fear of the unknown. Embrace it. My first time with anal, I was scared too.”

“It’s not my first time…”

“No, but it’s your first time devouring  _ my _ alluring, model asshole.”

“N… nnn…”

The inu couldn’t respond. Not only was it true… the description just made it more appealing.

_ D… does he taste… good? He has to… right? A-as a model? _

~

domisbitch_x69: omg he has to wear the pants!

latexbabe4: His ass looks really good out, though, plus I love seeing him spread his hole…

assmaster: Right? God, Domi’s so, so hot… his asshole shoots are my favorite…

dommealexandra: I dunno, I’m taking to Turtle, personally. I’d collar a cutie like that and force him to worship my tits…

Votes:

Jock: 244

Leather pants: 342

Dominic smirked. He groped Turtle’s crotch, exchanging a few more kisses before gently guiding the inu down, as he’d take his master’s zipper between his teeth. Pulling it down partways to expose Dominic’s crotch, Turtle inched it across his taint until it rounded the back of his ass, little by little revealing his crack to the camera. The doberman wasted no time. He grabbed Turtle by the hair and forced him inside, sandwiched by those sleek cheeks and his master’s rim.

His nose rubbed against it, taking in the earthy scent of Dominic’s musk and the undertone of something sweet… followed by a sour layer of grime, despite his dungeon master’s washing.

_ H-he’s… _

...His nose twitched. It was overwhelming. His ears came to life and he felt himself mouth across Dominic’s anal rim, shuddering slightly before taking in that scent again.

_ S-so this is what his ass smells like… _

It felt like a weird thought, and it caused him no end of embarrassment. Dominic forced him even closer, to the point where Turtle kissed his hole, before Dominic looked back and glared.

“Aren’t you going to lick it…?”

Turtle swallowed, but did as asked. He licked across Dominic’s soft crack, taking in the fullness of his tang on his tongue before rotating it around the doberman’s rim. Dominic moaned out, spreading his thighs before bending forward as Turtle would continue, licking at his taint while keeping his nose pressed against that hole, letting his head spin from all of the combined scents.

_ He’s got so much heat… _

Just then, Dominic pulled Turtle away. Grabbing the inu by his wrists, the doberman pushed him against the table, laying back across it as Dominic would quickly fasten the restraints underneath each leg, as Turtle struggled against them.

“H-hey, Dom…!”

Dominic grinned, taking a seat on Turtle’s chest, turning and facing the camera. Roughly grabbing the inu’s hair, he spat against his face before shoving him into his balls, letting Turtle inhale the sweat dripping from his scrotum.

domisbitch_x69: oh fucking lucky!!! He gets to smell his balls too?! I bet domi didnt even shower today!

Quickly that smothering became an outright triumph of Dominic sandwiching Turtle between his cheeks, lowering himself fully onto the inu’s face, his ass practically crushing him and cutting off his supply of oxygen as his every thought was consumed with the earthy, pungent scent of his master’s asshole. 

Dominic winked, exposing one of his armpits.

“While we let him acquaint himself with my scent, I’d like to take another vote! This pup doesn’t deserve my dick yet, but, he needs to be broken in anally, yeah? So I’ll give you some options. Should I strap him? Should I test him with anal beads? Should I give him an enema right here in broad daylight? Or should I fist him? His fate is in your hands, so vote wisely! If we break the cutie he may not come back! And while you’re voting, whip out those dicks and rev up those vibes, because you’re about to be treated to some of my most recent pit shots. Turtle and I will be back after this brief break!”

The doberman smirked, tapping an icon on his phone which would cause the camera’s showing to transition into an advertisement break, spreading his legs and looking down at the inu between them.

“You’re not bad at this…”

“Fuck… you… Dom…”

“Heh,” Dominic laughed, gently caressing Turtle’s hair. “Sorry. If I told you I was going to do it, you would’ve refused. I figured if I added some flavor by exercising, it’d be more appetizing for you.”

“S… shut up… you’re so fucking mean… asshole…”

“It’s basic dog behavior though. Dogs sniff other dogs to get a feel for their personalities and their breeding habits. Betas usually have sensitive assholes. It’s just how it goes. Considering I’m neither a beta, nor an alpha, I’m a neutral quandary there—“

“W-wait, you’re not an alpha?”

“Nah. I’m what you call an Omega. We’re a rare breed, but basically, Omegas are a mixture of Alphas and Betas. We have traits of both. But we switch roles depending on the need. We’re… society’s ah… errand boys, I guess. Alphas sit at the top. Omegas do the bidding of Alphas. And Betas sit at the bottom. An Omega can become either an Alpha, or a Beta, depending on their relationship situation.”

“I… but…”

Dominic lifted his rear, sitting back on Turtle’s cheek as the other let out a loud, greedy gasp, with his master pulling him up by the hair.

“That’s how our society works. Omegas don’t have rights. By definition, we’re incapable. A lot of us hide our identities because we’re afraid. So I pretend to be an Alpha, but really, I can be as Beta as you.”

Turtle just blinked.

“...but I thought you were a true, actual alpha.”

Dominic shrugged. “I can be. Really, does it matter? I’ve done everything for you in the role of an alpha. Even if I was born an Omega, it doesn’t change anything, does it?”

Turtle bit his lip. He had to admit that was a hard question. Did he really care that Dominic wasn’t actually a true alpha? Not really… he hadn’t gone out seeking an alpha because of society’s imperative, he did so because he caught Dominic’s scent and became addicted. That his omega should have such a powerful, thrilling musk…

_...he’s either the most perplexing omega alive, or… or he’s an alpha without even trying. A verifiable badass alpha male… top dog in our society, without even being born as one. _

Turtle didn’t know if that was impressive, or scary. In fact, his eyes widened at the prospect that someone could so thoroughly pretend to be another role.

_...who is he really…? _

As if sensing Turtle’s incoming question, Dominic panted hotly into his submissive’s face, slicking his hair back before smirking.

“Going forward, you’ll need a safe word.”

“A… safe word?”

Dominic nodded.

“Birch. It’s the most fundamental punishment in BDSM: a birch paddle or a branch of birch. You love being spanked, so it fits. Your safe word is your quick ticket to safety. If we do anything you find objectionable or you’re being made to feel uncomfortable by what we do together, use it and we’ll stop and talk. Immediately.”

The inu blinked.

“Dominic… just who  _ are  _ you? There’s no  _ way _ an Omega could achieve what you have…”

Dominic just smirked. Without so much as a word, he’d shifted himself forward again, planting the very center of his asshole against Turtle’s nose, smothering him with it as he hooked his feet against the table for balance.

~

Votes:

Strap the Slut: 240

Fist the Bitch: 50

Daytime Enema: 120

Domi’s Special Anal Bead Torture: 290

Aside from Turtle’s relentless rebellion against the binds on Dominic’s coffee table, the room was silent. He’d done it differently this time—Turtle’s arms were bound against the floor, and the straps once around his ankles were now around his thighs, giving his master access to the inu’s rear. The camera stared directly at his asshole, and he flushed before he felt the doberman’s red leather blindfold slip around his eyes.

“Remember,” Dominic whispered. “Birch.”

The heat caressing his ears caused them to twitch and Turtle jerked against his binds again.

domisbitch_x69: fuck I shot my screen again! ffs

destroymedaddy: damn, to be tied up by Dom and forced to take anal beads… I’m getting hard again.

doberman_fanatic: why are his armpits so sweaty all the time?! Fuck that always gets me, I bet they smell heavenly…

dommealexandra: Awww, his hole is twitching! He’s such a cute subby boy!

Dominic just grinned as the chat continued talking, unaware of what it was really saying due to his work using his fingers to probe and expand Turtle’s hole, using a lubricant with a slime-like basis for the sake of dramatics. When the inu seemed properly ready to accept him, Dominic spat onto the first bead and pressed it against Turtle’s skin, gently edging it in with his finger until it slipped and the inu sucked it up, eyes rolling back. He felt an odd sort of fullness, a pressing on his guts which nearly caused his cock to buck and twitch.

“One down,” Dominic coldly announced, smirking as he’d begin with the second. This one wasn’t too much bigger than the first, but Dominic teased it out. In, out, in, out, the doberman carelessly tugged the string each time Turtle seemed ready to swallow it, causing a loud, pathetic whine to escape his lips before his dominant would laugh and let it slip into place, knocking against the other one and eliciting a tightness in his rear.

_ N… nnn? Wh… what… _

Was he… liking this? Was it because Dominic was doing it?

He panted, groaning against the straps.

“M-more…”

“What?”

“I… I want another.”

“Another… bead?”

“Yes Master,” Turtle replied, and Dominic turned to the camera, chuckling.

“Wow~ he wants more. He’s becoming quite the slut, isn’t he? Hey, should I give him more?”

Dominic’s grin was cruel and malicious, turning away from the rapid, arousal-driven shouting in the chat though he did hear a voice in his ear, through an ear piece which his hair had hidden.

_ “Flog him, Domi. They wanna see him in pain.” _

Dominic laughed. He picked up a flat black object from the table, roughly smacking the space under Turtle’s balls a few times as the inu let out a couple of pained yelps, his master coldly continuing as he edged the next ball in.

_ “Perfect. They’re going fucking insane. His screams are so good…” _

The doberman centered himself a bit more in the camera, letting his viewers see as he bent over and began inserting another bead, giving them a front row seat to that tight pink pucker the model sported, which Dominic had made sure to lubricate a small amount just so it shone a bit better on camera.

_ “Ohhhh yeah, they’re loving that, Domi… flex it a bit?” _

He did as told. Dominic pushed another bead in and Turtle moaned out.

“N-no more… u… uuhh… Master I feel… weird…”

“Weird?”

“Uhh… a-ahhhh… hah… hah… hah… why am I so hard…?”

“That’s four. There are three more,” Dominic said.

“I-if you do anymore I’ll…”

The red-head blinked.

_ Really? From… the beads? _

He weighed his options, letting his ears twitch before letting out a hot sigh, and then Turtle would feel the other bead slip against his rim.

“W-wha?! Domi, no! I… B… Bir—“

He grit his teeth. It was coming in, and he didn’t like it. It was much bigger than the others. As his asshole distended more, the inu yelped loudly.

_ “Birch!” _

But it was too late. It slid into place and settled against Turtle, and an electrifying pulse sent the inu’s cock twitching and spewing forth a fountain of white, arcing through the air and splashing all over both him and the table, much to Dominic’s sharp surprise. It was a rather sizable load. Turtle sniffled and whined as he felt an odd sense of dissociation for a moment, isolating himself from the embarrassing scene as his eyes rolled back into his head once more, a gentle pat to his stomach returning him to his senses as Dominic laughed and sat next to him on the table.

“Good boy…” he whispered. Turtle slacked immediately, knowing he would never live this down…


	5. A Mask for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having finished his first AV video, Turtle is a little bit upset at what his Alpha put him through. To sate and educate his beta, Dominic offers to take Turtle out to lunch…

_ Sluuuuurp… smack…  _

“N-nnnn… D-Dom…”

Turtle whined out loudly, his hands tightly bound to the doberman’s headboard as the blindfold over his eyes prevented him from seeing his master between his legs, who had tucked his bangs behind his ear so as to make this task easier, slowly polishing the shiba’s hard, twitching shaft with his lips, swirling his tongue around Turtle’s head. The youth let out a high squeak, much to Dominic’s satisfaction as he flicked his tongue against Turtle’s head, letting his cock fall out as he’d lick all the way up his shaft.

“Y-you don’t have to do this…”

“Sure I do,” the doberman replied, spitting onto Turtle’s shaft without missing a beat, swallowing it up again in his enchanting, shimmering lips and drooly gaze. 

“B-but I… u-waaahh… nnngh… D-Dom I’m gonna nut in your mouth…”

“Good. I want you to,” Dominic paused, placing his gloved hand around Turtle’s shaft, stroking slowly. “This is a reward, after all, for being such a brave boy on camera…”

“Your skills are too unfair… I-I can’t hold it…”

“Awww…” Dominic cooed. “Don’t worry. You’ll get there one day…”

With a cocky smirk, the doberman’s tongue slipped against the inu’s urethra, teasing and torturing in equal measure. Turtle would signal only a single yip before bucking forward into the warmth of Dominic’s mouth, shooting several messy ropes into it as Dominic would continue his sucking routine, thoroughly slurping each bit along his shaft before bobbing his head again.

“N-no mo… more… m-more—a-ahh b-birch!!!”

Turtle had squeaked as Dominic pulled away, the naked muscled doberman sitting against the inu’s chest as he’d drip his semen bit by bit into his panting mouth, sealing it with a kiss.

“Swallow it…” Dominic said between smacks.

“I-its gross…”

“Swallow your cum, Turtle.”

“Y… y… yes sir…”

A blush broke out across the inu’s face as he swallowed, small and hesitant while the doberman just chuckled, brushing away his bangs.

“How was my mouth? Better, or worse than those bandit studs?” asked Dominic with a demented grin, licking Turtle’s cheek.

“B-better… and you smell better…” Turtle whined. “F-felt kinda like you knew my cock instead of just… sucking on it, like a sucker. Like you… knew how it’d respond.”

“It  _ is  _ mine. May as well have a collar around it…” Dominic teased.

“N-nnnh… y-your smell is so powerful…”

“Heh… can you still taste my spit?”

Turtle nodded.

Dominic angled the inu’s head and open lips, making a spitting gesture as a fresh glob fell onto Turtle’s tongue.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you Master Domi…”

“Now swallow.”

Turtle did as instructed, while his master placed his arm around his head, letting the smaller male rest against him while he sighed, slacking against his restraints.

“I’m hungry…”

“Right… I should probably feed you. I’ve given you your reward.”

Turtle blinked, eyes wide as Dominic leaned forward, smiling. His hands placed in the inu’s, there was a clear pointlessness to the gesture considering his bindings, almost as if it were teasing the smaller male. Turtle caught it immediately. He huffed and glanced away, a reddened pout on his face as Dominic chuckled.

“This isn’t sex…” Turtle muttered in a small voice.

“Do you think I should always reward you with sex?” Dominic asked in a whisper.

“N-n… no…”

“Hmmm…?”

“N-no, but…”

“ _ But _ …?”

The inu bit his lip.

“Y-you’re so close, you could just… stick it in… as an apology,” Turtle replied. “It sucked being exposed to that.”

“Mm, you can lie all you want to but I definitely know you enjoyed me playing with your ass,” Dominic snickered, his lips hot against the inu’s ear as they twitched.

“N… no… I… ugh. I-it was just new Dom… okay? It was new…”

“You’re really telling me those bandits never fucked that tight ass of yours?”

Turtle was silent, shooting Dominic a sharp glare.

“You’re a  _ fucking _ asshole.”

~

Turtle stood awkwardly in front of Dominic’s mirror, fumbling with a tie as he slipped the knot up towards his neck, pausing momentarily as he surveyed it. Tilting his head, the inu noticed it was crooked. He growled, clicking his tongue and smacking his lips as he’d fight with it before letting it fall, bending over and grabbing it as he’d feel the familiar hand of his master on his rear. He stopped, glancing back slightly before snatching the tie from the floor, glaring at Dominic in the glass.

“I can do it myself…” the inu huffed. 

Dominic just watched, glancing at Turtle in the mirror as he went back to loop the bottom of the tie into a loop, pulling it taut as his master would interrupt again.

“Are you familiar with this type of clothing?” he asked, holding his hand to his chin.

“No…” Turtle rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t you like… be wearing your leather, or showing off your armpits or something?”

Dominic laughed.

“I could… but it’s the middle of October and rather cool outside. Leather gets cold easily, especially with all the metal I favor,” he replied. Stepping around Turtle, the doberman grabbed the tie, slipping it up in one motion before looking down at Turtle with a smirk.

“I don’t even wanna wear any of this… it feels stuffy. I feel like… some kinda prince.”

Dominic put his hand on his hip, shaking his head.

“And? What if you are?”

“H-huh…?”

“Is this not a castle?”

“I… i-is it…?”

“What do you think? You’ve been here for a few days, now. What is it to you?”

_ Not exactly a prison, but… something close… _

“...filthy.” Turtle said after a long moment of staring at Dominic, snatching his socks from the bed and hoisting himself onto it. He’d stretch out one of the sheer black stockings across his legs, as Dominic moved to grab the ankle boots he prepared for the inu, grabbing his left foot as he slipped it inside.

“I don’t need you to put my boots on, Dom,” Turtle said.

Dominic looked up at Turtle.

“I did it because I want to,” replied the doberman. Turtle couldn’t help but feel like there was an oddly cool gesture about his master—his Alpha. The black and red, almost regal cape around his shoulders and the black suit he wore almost seemed fitting in comparison to what he himself wore—a manilla suit with a frilled white dress shirt, and manilla pants with a pair of strapped leather ankle boots. It all felt odd. Stuffy was an understatement, Dominic’s attire was just… weird. It reminded Turtle a little of some books he’d read when he was younger about vampires living in far-flung regions of the world, always wearing enchanting, elaborate clothing…

He squinted as he looked on at Dominic, strapping up his left boot before moving to his right.

“If I’m a prince… then what are you…” he muttered. “A demon…? A devil…? A king…”

“Maybe we’re both princes,” Dominic said, without missing a beat.

“That’s dumb…”

“Nobody said there had to be one,” Dominic replied. “There can always be two.”

Turtle rolled his eyes.

“I need to brush my hair…”

“Heh. I can see you’ve had enough of me for now, so I’ll go bring the car around,” Dominic said, pulling his cloak around his right shoulder. “Don’t get lost in the castle now, little puppy.”

Turtle watched Dominic leave the room, his eyes fully focused on his master’s flowing cape as he slowly felt himself deflate.

_ He’s an Omega… someone whose worthless to society. Him? He’s… worthless to society? Because he doesn’t have a place? But he seems to made a place all his own, by himself… _

Turtle bit his lip.

_...that just… makes me feel more attracted to him, ugh. A-and he really made me… _

The inu flushed. Thinking back to earlier, with Dominic on his face, inhaling that strong, harsh manly scent…

_...gods. For all I know, he could be some kind of dignitary… some sort of bureaucrat. He could even be a noble, he never said he even came from this country… Maybe he really is a vampire. _

Once again, Turtle found himself stuck on the subject of Dominic’s identity, even as the brush made a smooth glide through his frayed, messy black hair. That thought kept circling his mind like water around a drain, and it bothered him that he knew nothing that could add up to a conclusion of any variety. All he knew was Dominic was a mercenary of some kind, at some point, in addition to being a dominant and having his own social media. He had so many jobs, where did he even find the time? And on top of that, he had the ability to just halt it all to spend time with him…? Turtle found himself brushing with more and more force, nearly ripping his hair out before pausing and shaking it loose, tightly wrapping the fringes into a new ponytail, placing the brush against the counter.

“I should just ask him. Maybe… he’ll be honest with me.”

~

Turtle was never expecting anything from Dominic.

When he first became attracted to this rogueish, offensive man, he had no idea what life he led or what background he even came from.

And it never mattered to him, either. He didn’t really care. He saw Dominic’s open chest, his bushy tail, his bulge and those ripped leather pants and he knew he had to be an alpha.

Now, he understood Dominic—if that even was his real name, Turtle didn’t know if it was—was an Omega. A has-been in society. Someone who, in the eyes of the upper echelons of their canine society, had no worth because they didn’t fit a clearly defined role.

He wasn’t expecting the car. He wasn’t expecting it to be red, to be sporty, for it to have four doors and sleek leather seats. He expected none of this, and yet got all of it—almost as if it were some fanciful fairytale. It was clear Dominic had money. It was clear he had class. He conducted himself like a rogue but there was something cultured underneath. Turtle felt like there was a gulf between them—something not easily bridged by words or platitudes, or even actions. No matter how many times he was able to submit to Dominic, it was still clear, how things were and how they stood.

He let out a small sigh. They’d just left the driveway from Dominic’s large, compound-like estate, and Turtle leaned against the window.

_ I don’t even know how old he is… _

“Turtle,” Dominic finally said to bridge the silent, causing the inu to look up from the window.

“What,” the inu replied, sourly.

“You’re acting very odd. I’ll let the rudeness slide but… I can see there’s something on your mind. What is it?”

Turtle frowned.

“Dom… are you lying to me?”

“Lying? Why would I be lying to you, Turtle?”

“Nothing about you makes  _ sense. _ You’re a mercenary but also a dominant? You’re an  _ Omega _ , but you clearly have money? And status? You have like… three?  _ Four?  _ Jobs? And that’s just what I know about. Your background is… all over the place. These fancy clothes, this car, that  _ house. _ Are you… a criminal?” The inu asked, shortly before kicking his feet up on the console.

“A criminal… hm. So, you think I have to commit crimes to live the life I do?” asked the doberman in a humored tone, as the car rounded a corner and Dominic shifted the gear forward.

“Well I can’t think of what  _ else _ it could be. What the hell  _ do _ you do, Dom? A mercenary can’t make this much. Your stream doesn’t make this much, does it? I know you’re a model, I  _ guess _ that could pay for this but…”

Dominic was silent for some time, before finally sighing.

“Hah. You’re silly. There are  _ so, so  _ many more things about me you could question, oppose, or poke at, but the one thing you pick is my backstory. My, my… what should I do… if I  _ was _ a criminal, and you found me out, I suppose I’d just have to kill you,” the doberman said in a deadpan, as Turtle would gasp and stare at his master.

Dominic just smirked.

“Good thing I’m not a criminal, huh?” he said, with a laugh.

“God  _ dammit _ , Dom! I’m serious! I just wanna know who you are! I don’t know shit about you!” Turtle shouted, slamming his foot into the dash panel. Dominic shook his head.

“Fine, Turtle. I’m the second son of one of the wealthiest families in the city. My father sits on the Council… and I am disinherited because I’m a  _ brat _ .”

“D… disinherited? What… y-your dad sits on the…”

“He does,” Dominic paused, eyes staring straight ahead at the road as his claws tightened around the wheel.

“He’s the head.”

“ _ Wh _ …”

“As such… I have several contacts from that world who help me find clients. I serve some of the richest men and women in the country. Some of them fly very far just for me to take my whip to them. The upper echelon is into some truly disgusting stuff, and I’m more than happy to give it to them so long as they pay  _ me _ for it,” the doberman went on.

“You… what in the  _ world _ ?”

“Have you ever  _ seen _ my prices, Turtle? They’re outrageous. I’m the best one at my dungeon. I’m the one most requested, too. I pull in the most clients, I handle the most appointments… I even teach.”

“W-wow…”

“Those boots you huffed, any idea how much they cost?”

Turtle blinked, shaking his head.

“Hah. A thief doesn’t know the price of a pair of kink boots? Mmm. Well, I’ll help you—those boots alone cost about five thousand bones. I charge almost fifteen hundred just for a one hour session to get a whiff of my armpit sweat. Think about that. Fifteen hundred bones all to smell some hot guy’s pits.”

“T-that’s… that’s  _ insane _ …”

“But people pay it,” Dominic interrupted. “Because once you  _ have _ something few others have, they can’t help but do it. And nobody at that dungeon can pleasure people like I can. I have a gift for berating, and forcing a man’s deepest, most shameful desires out, and I  _ love _ doing it. Second to that though—you wanna know why I became a mercenary?”

Turtle blinked.

“S-sure…” he said, in a squeak.

“It’s because I fucking  _ despise  _ this society,” the doberman went on. “I hate everything about it. The council, our system,  _ everything. _ So many betas work themselves to the bone for even the slightest whiff of an alpha’s asshole and few of them ever get what they want. Alphas have every luxury in the damn world. They get the world literally fucking handed to them on a plate balanced by some boy in a latex suit who wants nothing more than to find his fucking place among it all, and they take all of it for granted. They’re  _ disgusting… _ ”

“...so… you really are an Omega…”

“Yeah. I’m an Omega. I’ve been treated like shit all my life because of it, too. My family’s held the council for three generations… of Wolfes. And in that time we’ve done  _ nothing  _ but make things worse. So I’m tearing it all down… one brick at a time,” Dominic ended, before slouching in his seat. Turtle tilted his head, noting his dominant’s eyes had grown more fierce throughout that explanation, blinking at the incredulity of it all.

_ He sits on the council… so that’s how he knows about it all. I thought it was so odd he was so well learned. He knows because he’s been there. _

“D-Dom… I had no idea…” Turtle blinked, looking down at the floor as the doberman shrugged.

“There was never a need for you to. What does any of  _ this  _ matter to what you want? You don’t need a backstory to suck my dick.”

“I-it’s not just about  _ sucking  _ it, Dom…” Turtle sighed. “You’re… my Alpha. I just… I want a connection to you. I…”

He huffed.

“Look, Dom, do you… celebrate Halloween?”

Dominic blinked.

“What a curious question. Why do you ask?”

“I just… I wanted to know, okay? I… we should spend it together. We can pick out costumes and just… be ourselves. Go out and just… spend time together.”

“Hmmm… I can’t say I’ve ever done any of that,” Dominic responded, tilting his head as he brought the car to a stop, shifting it into park. 

“You haven’t…?”

“Well no, Turtle. I’m a recluse. Did you not know? It should have been obvious—the mansion in the middle of nowhere, the gate, the way I only communicate through phone or my camera or laptop. Did you not realize nobody came by to check on me when I called off? You haven’t seen any serving staff, I have no servants, no other boys, no husband, no wife, no family… do you get it now, Turtle? Do you understand why I didn’t think my background mattered?” asked the doberman, before turning to Turtle with a bittersweet smile who just stared.

“I… I do…”

_ He’s lonely. _

~

Turtle was a bit stunned as he got out of the car and moved towards Dominic, standing next to his Alpha as he’d wait for him to take the lead. Dominic’s steps were awkward—it was clear from the way the doberman’s shoulders slouched that the conversation bothered him, and Turtle’s chest began to ache. Was it really so bad he wanted to learn? He would have eventually discovered it anyway, right?

Dominic continued walking forward as Turtle followed after him, taking smaller steps which became a short, brisk run as the pair stepped through the doors and Dominic spoke to the man at the front desk while Turtle hung back and hid behind his master’s cloak. Finally, the attendant left the desk and grabbed two menus, walking into the restaurant proper and stepping up a set of stairs which Dominic followed him up. The pair were led to a small doored lounge, seated comfortably across from one another as the attendant prepared a bottle of alcohol, what looked to be wine before stepping out of the room and allowing another man to wheel a cart of hors d’ouerves in. He stepped out a moment later and the door shut, causing Dominic to lean back and put his arms behind his head.

“Dom…” Turtle finally spoke up, paying no mind to the cart as the doberman began stealing several small plates from it, digging in to what seemed to be a plate of cooked and glazed meats as he looked on at his partner.

“Yes?”

“I… really like you. I like… being with you. You’re my Alpha. I’ve… never questioned that, even when I wasn’t with you. I always knew there would be some way I would make you my Alpha. But you…”

Dominic listened, quietly cutting away at a slice of meat and lifting it to his lips as he’d bite down and begin to chew, letting the sweet yet complex tastes of honey and peppered seasonings fill his mouth as he waited for the inu to continue.

“...do you like me? Seriously? I… you’re not an Alpha, you’re an Omega, you… don’t seem to like people. You used me as a means of adding something new to your productions… so… do you really… like… being with me?” Turtle asked, tilting his head as the red-head paused, staring at Turtle with his fangs exposed and his fork upturned before setting it back on the plate.

“Turtle…”

“Please… just… answer the question. I need to know, Dom. Just… if I’m a problem for you and your life, tell me.”

Dominic was silent. He placed his hands before him, staring down at them while the inu patiently waited for his reply.

“I won’t… be upset. I… thrust this on you. If you re—“

“You’re being a dumbass, Turtle.  _ Dog. _ ”

“H-huh…?”

Dominic shook his head, crossing his arms.

“If I didn’t like you… I would never have let you sleep with me.”


	6. A Feast for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Startled by the revelations he's discovered about his would-be Alpha, Turtle and Dominic go out to dinner wherein the inu discovers yet another surprise from his quarry. Afterwards, Dominic and Turtle go shopping for some gear that entices the inu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This is chapter 6! I hope you like it, I decided to drop a little more lore about the world the story takes place in this time! Enjoy!

Amidst a series of large white marble columns and a series of vaulted ceilings, the scrawling of a piece of paper and pen can be heard. A series of doors is pushed open from across the large mahogany desk, provoking the gaze of the sizable red-haired man behind it as he glances up and notices the pages blow off of his desk onto the floor. Blinking once, he turns to the visitor and looks upon them quizzically.

“Did you happen to hear something?” he asks, before receiving a shake in reply.

“Hum. Must be the wind. They say when one is being talked about a gust of wind flies past them…”

~

The inu slammed his hands on the table as he stared at Dominic, who looked on at him with confusion.

“Then why is it that we just… I don’t know anything  _ about _ you! What you told me today is the first I’ve heard!” Turtle protested, as the doberman blinked before turning to the waiter, waving them off with his claws before he would take his leave and exit, his short golden tail wagging behind him as the doors came to a close.

“Turtle…” Dominic sighed.

“What?!”

“Do you have any idea what it’s  _ like _ to be part of Canis? To realize that… your family is instrumental in perpetuating something truly… damaging? Abominable, even?” 

“H-huh…?” The inu was confused, staring quizzically at the other as Dominic stared pensively down at the plate before him.

“...it’s not a pleasant feeling, to know you’re not just an Omega, but part of a family in the ruling class. The Wolfe progeny has ever been composed of mixed breeds but the purer traits of the bloodline have prevailed recently. We are a family who, in its inception during the Great Casting, were predominately Alphas. Due to a series of  _ unfortunate _ decisions by my ancestor Isadora, we lost that standing and became Betas. But a couple of us intermixed rankings and… became Omegas. The bloodline was so shamed that it began regulating the marriage of heirs to another Alpha to strengthen the pedigree… the Betas would be confined to a branch family,” the dominant said, with a short sigh.

“Wait… then why are you still here? In Canis?”

Dominic frowned, looking away.

“Because… I am ashamed.”

“H-huh… what?”

“Because… all of this is the doing of my bloodline. Whether or not I discard it, I am as much a part of it as your desire to huff my boots is a part of you. We cannot change some things about ourselves, no matter how hard we try. No matter how hard you embrace a gutter fink with jewels and gold, they will always have the heritage of a gutter fink. Therefore… no matter how hard I embrace sex, embrace dominance, leather, subduing other men… I will always be a son of the Wolfe family, the most hated bloodline in all of Canis. To  _ shed _ that burden in favor of an easier life is unconscionable.”

Turtle just blinked.

“Wh… what… s-so you’re staying here because… you… want to suffer?”

Dominic rolled his eyes.

“But then… why? You said that your background didn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t. Nobody needs to know I’m a Wolfe because it is inherent,” Dominic said. “But I can pretend I’m not part of the dominant bloodline to avoid them.”

“...Oh.”

“That’s why I live alone… it’s why I keep to my dungeon, and why I do what I need to do. It’s why I didn’t think you needed to know anything about me other than how big my dick is. And in return,  _ I _ didn’t really ask anything about  _ you _ .”

“H-huh… so you’re in hiding… because of the council. I see… and I brought you out of that…”

Dominic sighed, exasperated as he would grab a glass of water and sling it back, slamming it against the table.

“You greatly overestimate your involvement in my life, Beta.”

“But…”

“Shut up. You didn’t  _ drag _ me to that mansion to rescue you from those fetid dicks forcing their way into you any more than I  _ forced _ you into my sex dungeon to sniff my sweaty stinking boots. We both made those choices  _ on our own _ . Nobody controls my destiny but  _ me. _ ”

“I don’t know if you’re a prince or a demon…” Turtle muttered.

“It’s possible to be both. I can be a prince to you, but I can also be your worst nightmare in bed,” Dominic said, with a smirk.

Turtle rolled his eyes.

“...how… much money do you even have, Dom?”

Dominic pursed his lips, rubbing the collar around his neck.

“Truth be told I give a lot of it away… the house is paid for thanks to some lucrative contracts I worked out with individuals overseas as I am a mercenary, and a lot of the leftover funds were sourced out to helping underprivileged Betas and financing the Equal Standing Commission efforts. I also support several sexual initiatives to try and bring kink influences into the limelight, help donate to the financing of new dungeons, brothels, and sex houses… not to mention the funds I give to some of the orphanages in the capitol…”

Turtle just blinked. It all went over his head and he couldn’t help but look aghast.

“S… sounds like… you have more than a million bones to your name…”

“Far more,” Dominic shrugged. “Most of my clients are high-ranking members of the council, after all…”

_ And… I’m… being treated on all of that…? _

“I… I can’t possibly impose on you anymore than this, I… I’m sorry. I’ll go, after t—“

“You will do no such thing and if you  _ dare  _ suggest it again I will take and brand your balls myself,” Dominic snarled. “As much as I choose my own actions, I choose my own bestowments, as well.”

“B-but I’m a—“

“A Beta. You are a Beta, and you are my prince.”

“P-prin—“

“That’s right. Now shut up, and accept it, Beta.”

Turtle swallowed. His face could not be redder as his eyes remained wide, ears twitching in fierce immolation as he replaced those words in his head.

_ “...you are my prince…” _

“...I am destroying Canis. From the inside out,” Dominic said finally. “It is my duty to do so.”

“B-by… financing the ERC… and demoralizing the council…?”

“Demoralizing? More like dehumanizing. I treat them like the animals they are. Every time I make them give more and more to me. They’re nothing but pigs. They like the most disgusting, humiliating shit and I will  _ happily  _ give it to them,” Dominic smirked.

“T-that’s so terrifying…” Turtle blinked.

“Then it’s a good thing you and I are on the  _ same _ side, isn’t it?” Dominic laughed triumphantly, throwing back another glass of water.

The inu just nodded. He couldn’t think of anything further to say to refute Dominic, and instead settled on taking a swig of water to keep his mouth occupied so as not to egg on more of his dominant’s anger. Neither male talked until Turtle finally broke the silence by slamming his hands on the table and pushing his chair back, moving around the elaborate banquet table and setting himself down next to his dominant, causing Dominic to stare in errant confusion.

“...and what is this?” he asked.

“You said it yourself… I’m your prince… so… sitting across from you didn’t make sense,” the inu huffed. “Shouldn’t I… sit beside, instead?”

Dominic just blinked, rendered speechless by Turtle’s words before chuckling and reaching for a small cone-like object on the table, which Turtle would quickly realize was a bell.

“Heh… you’re more entertaining than Danny… that’s for sure.”

“Danny…?” asked the inu. “Whose Danny?”

The door opened a second later and in stepped a wagging waiter with perfect posture, his ears perked straight ahead as he’d move towards Dominic. 

Dominic chuckled.

“He’s my cameraman… now then…”

“You rang, Mister Wolfe?”

“Muzzle the boy,” Dominic said, putting his arms behind his back.

“H-huh…?!”

“As you wish, sir,” the attendant said, before stepping away, allowing Turtle enough time to turn back to his dominant.

“H-hey, what?! Muzzle?!”

Dominic just grinned. The attendant came back a short moment later, wheeling a cart with him that seemed to have a series of uncooked fish dishes and sauce trays, alongside a bevy of rope ties and a black, intimidating leather muzzle.

“D-domini—!!”

Turtle growled as he felt the attendant’s hands on him, his muzzle placed up against the lower half of his face before being tightly fastened around the back of his head. He would step away before the doberman himself would pull Turtle up, yanking him harshly by the ponytail as he’d slip his coat off onto the ground, followed by his shirt. The inu glared fiercely at Dominic, even as the attendant placed the ties on the table and wheeled the fish away. Dominic’s lips touched Turtle’s neck and chest, then his right nipple as the inu would huff.

“F-fuckin’ asshole…” Turtle whined, barely audible behind the muzzle.

“It’s a special type of restaurant,” Dominic replied, in a whisper. “You eat the food off of people. It can be attendants or people you come with… I prepped all of this earlier.”

“W-wh…?”

The doberman grabbed the sushi ties, sitting on the table with a smirk as he’d slap them against Turtle’s stomach, like a flogger.

“Go undress. Then I’ll prep you.”

“No ass stuff…” Turtle glared.

“Fine… no ass stuff. Go undress.”

The inu reluctantly turned away and began removing his clothes, tossing them at Dominic as he’d sit and watch, stealing small cheese slices from the table and shoveling them into his mouth as he did. Finally, his angry punk was naked, save for the muzzle, stepping back towards his master as Dominic would rise and bring the sliding door shut. He strolled back to Turtle, grabbing the thin sushi tie before grabbing the inu by the throat, smirking down at him.

“Lay on the table, spread your legs and put your arms behind your head. Oh… are you okay with food play? I’m gonna… do some stuff to you. Okay?”

“L-like what, Dom…”

“Just… you know… I’ll be eating off of you so I’d like to do some special touches.”

Turtle bit his lip behind the muzzle but ultimately sighed, climbing on top of the table as he’d push his small tail up, allowing Dominic room to caress it before yanking it away. Laying flat on the surface, Turtle spread his legs, and locked his arms behind his head again.

_ Fuckin’ weird ass… ugh. _

Dominic’s gloved hand slipped up Turtle’s crotch, moving across his stomach and chest before he’d caress him with his nails.

“Mmm… yeah. This will be nice. Your body is as cute as ever…”

“D-dom…” Turtle whined.

“Does… Turtle want rubs?”

“D-dom n-no…!!”

The doberman grinned, his hand sliding back and forth against Turtle’s stomach as he whined, rolling around across the table but not fully, his small tail moving between his legs. It was irresistible, the sensation of Dominic’s soft leather glove against his skin causing his body to flush with embarrassment, and his cock to twitch uncontrollably.

“N-n-no…”

“Hmmm…? Who's a good boy, Turtle?”

“N-no, no, Dom, don-don’t…”

“Who's a good boy?”

“M-me…”

“I can’t hear you… your muzzle is making it hard, Turtle.”

“M-me!! I’m a good boy, Dom!!”

“Heh. You’re so honest, for a brat. Have you always been this honest? You’re just a cute punk deep down, aren’t you…?”

“D-dom this is so unfair…!”

“I’ve never actually given you belly rubs, have I, Turtle?” Dominic giggled.

“N-n-no…!”

Dominic grabbed the sushi tie now, pulling Turtle’s arms down to his chest as he’d keep his other hand on the inu’s stomach before wrapping the small rope around his wrists, tying them tightly and shifting them behind his head, until they locked in place behind him.

“W-what… is this…”

“It’s a sushi tie. It’s what they use to tie up fish dishes for takeout… and I’m using it to put you in bondage for me.”

“This is so fuckin’ depraved…”

Dominic giggled.

“Thank you, Turtle. Now hush…”

The inu flushed harder than before, his stomach finally settling as Dominic reached for the sauce tray and a small paintbrush.

“Y-you can paint…?”

“Not really… I’m bad at drawing and painting, but, I can make due for this.”

“H-hmph…”

“How can you talk so much behind a muzzle?” Dominic laughed. “You have to have the most rebellious spirit for such a small puppy.”

Turtle growled, before feeling the soft bristles of the paintbrush against his armpit flesh. Realizing that his master was painting on his body, he turned his head and noticed the sauce tray, before his nose was greeted with an overpowering scent.

_ H-huh…? Is… is that…? _

Turtle crinkled his nose. The more Dominic painted, the more potent the scent was…

“D-dom, is that… soy sauce?”

“Mhm,” the doberman grinned. “Gotta set out the sauces for dipping…”

“O-on me?!”

“Yep…”

“B-b-bu… but…!!”

“Do I have to gag you  _ and _ muzzle you?” Dominic asked, as he’d make a circle with the paintbrush around Turtle’s armpit, causing the inu to shiver and shrink.

“N-n-no…”

“Then stop being a brat,” the doberman snapped. “Otherwise, I might just call tonight off and take you home for a punishment of spankings.”

Turtle rolled his eyes. His master’s ultimatum placated him somewhat… but he still wanted that sensation to leave. He resisted the urge to laugh or chuckle, but, the softness of the brushes’ bristles still drove him mad and he found himself resisting less and less as Dominic continued…

_ What point is there in even resisting him, at this point…? _

The inu’s muscles slacked a bit as he noticed Dominic’s brush slip over his cock, painting it with a thin sheen of soy sauce which would trace and slip down his curvature. He rolled his eyes, letting his master take command of  _ whatever _ he wanted out of this, before noting the door open again. From his position with his armpits exposed, his legs spread, and his face muzzled, he could only stare on as an assortment of fish dishes rolled in on a cart by the same attendant, causing him to flush with embarrassment. One by one, Dominic took a dish and set it upon his beta, smirking as Turtle’s center of heat began to shift. It was originally pooled in his cock and concentrated most in his chest… after all, how could it not? Being alone with Dominic like this, even with this weird fetish of his, it was more than enough to make his chest burst. Any time with his alpha was. But now, he felt it shift to his stomach, and he huffed under his muzzle. There was something odd about these plates. They weren’t glass, or ceramic, or wood, but something in between. Something that conducted and spread heat well so as not to burn the body, making it hard for Turtle to resist. While in his reverie, Dominic had set upon him six plates—one on his chest between both pectorals, one on his stomach, one just above his waistline, with his cock rubbing against the meat, and one on each leg. The final one was between his legs, with Dominic crudely smirking as he overturned the remainder of the soy sauce onto both of the inu’s orbs, finally turning to the attendant.

“That will be all. For dessert, we’d like banana splits… with extra chocolate and whipped cream.”

“That sounds good, sir.”

“And can you bring me a carrot? Just for a garnish?”

“A full carrot?”

Dominic nodded.

“It will be done, sir.”

The attendant bowed and turned to leave with Dominic smirking, grabbing the paintbrush again and lightly trailing it between each dish and down Turtle’s chest and stomach, all the way to the mess on his cock, chuckling lightly.

“You look surprisingly beautiful like this…” the doberman said, dropping the brush into the bowl before taking his seat, resting his face on his fist.

“A-aren’t… you… going to eat…?” Turtle asked, through clenched teeth.

“Hmm… I should. But I really didn’t expect this to be so… artistic…”

“Your fetishes are weird…”

“I just like humiliating you…”

“H-hmph…”

“Would you rather be sniffing my sweaty cock instead?”

Turtle bit his lip.

_ He knows I like leather… is this a trick…? _

“I-I like… how you smell. Your sweat is potent…” the inu got out as Dominic began taking a plate and pulling off bits of fish here and there, each prepared a different way with a different cut. He used the pools of soy sauce on the inu’s underarms as a dip, using the chopsticks as a means of slipping the cutlet across and then swallowing it whole, chewing softly as the attendant would reappear, placing the carrot on the table.

“If this will be all, sir…”

Dominic nodded. The attendant moved to leave, pulling the doors shut behind them.

“H-hey… why the carrot…?”

Dominic sighed, taking the carrot and slipping it into his mouth, still plastered with soy sauce and marinade as he’d begin to suck on the tip, and then the larger shaft…

“Mmm…”

The doberman slurped at the vegetable, watching Turtle with a smirk as his small tongue would slip across the tip, circling around it before spitting a few times, letting the inu watch his globs of saliva roll down the shaft…

_ Fuck… _

Turtle began to stir a bit. This display was…

...just enough for Turtle not to notice his master spread his legs, pulling the dish at his balls away as he’d smirk and gently push the carrot between his legs.

“N-no…!!!! DOMINI—“

The inu seized. Writhing loudly, he felt Dominic cruelly slide the carrot forward, his asshole naturally opening for his dominant as he’d dig his claws into his hands.

“You  _ fucking asshole…!!!!! _ ”

~

Turtle panted. The heat was getting to him now, causing his head to spin. Dominic had closed all the vents and shut off the air conditioning, forcing the inu’s furred ears and tail to cause him to sweat. The doberman seemed to enjoy his meal much better this way, having fed some to Turtle though mostly enjoying it himself, taking ample sniffs of the other’s skin and licking the beads of sweat that built up as if they were a course all their own. The look of derision on Turtle’s face was delicious, and Dominic just felt his pants tighten the more he took note of his beta’s disgusted stare. The dish at Turtle’s balls was especially flavorful, with the doberman swiping the fish across both of them before sharing, letting Turtle’s half slip through the muzzle as the doberman would bite down on his own, grinning as sharp fangs would tear at muscle and fiber, swallowing it down before aiding Turtle with his using a bit of his spit. 

“Hahhh… fuck…”

Turtle squeaked. He was sweating so much despite wearing nothing at all, and part of it felt like the natural byproduct of being alone with Dominic.

_ He’s just so fucking intimidating… just being around him causes me to sweat. _

His face was beet red, hair messily matted against his head as his ears lilted back. Dominic pressed his hand against the inu’s throat as he swiped some of the soy sauce from his armpit and dripped it through the muzzle, sharing it as if it were a kiss while watching the inu struggle.

“I think we’re about done with dinner… wouldn’t you say? And don’t think I haven’t notice you gradually swallowing that carrot. For someone so opposed to anal, you sure do react to it well.”

Turtle looked away. Dominic took this moment to sweep his tongue across his chest, between both pecs before spitting on his nipples.

“D-dom…”

“Do you love me, Turtle? Really? After all of this?”

“H-huh…?!”

The inu’s eyes widened.

“T… that’s… so cruel…”

“Answer me.”

“H-ho… how could I  _ possibly…  _ like  _ this…?! _ ”

Dominic shifted the inu’s neck back, his thumb on the other’s Adam’s apple.

“I’ll restate it,” he bit. “Do you love me?”

“Dom…"

“Do. You. Love me?”

Turtle swallowed, as best he could. Small tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

“T-this isn’t… fun anymore…”

“This is important.”

“W-why here… why  _ now… _ ”

“Because if you can’t accept this darkness and still feel the same, we will never work.”

Turtle heaved.

“I can’t bre… breathe…”

“So answer.”

The black inu rolled his eyes away, before closing them.

“Y… yes… I… still love you… Dom… Dominic.”

_ Why does he like this…? Why is it all like this with him? Why is it all pain, humiliation, vulnerability… what… why… why can’t it just be a normal dinner, confessing our feelings… I have to be tied up like this to admit my feelings…? _

He was cruel.

Turtle knew this. It was part of why he loved him. The very first time he watched Dominic dispatch those ruffians, Turtle got hard by all the ripped pieces of leather, the sword swipes, his sweaty hair against his head…

It was just… him.

It was so, so him.

The scents in the air of sweat, musk, blood…

All of it was him.

He could barely meet Dominic’s eyes as the doberman spat into his mouth again, swallowing it down before drawing the muzzle close to his master’s face.

“Heh… I see… so that’s how it is…”

Dominic removed his hand, and Turtle took the biggest breath he had all night, feeling his body strangely relax and slacken.

_ I miss it now… that soft leather glove around my neck… and the smell of his leather… _

Turtle closed his eyes. Dominic just swiped a claw across his armpit, licking the soy sauce from his claw.

“If you still feel enamored towards me after I treat you like such an object… then maybe there is something there,” Dominic said, his voice sounding strangely distant despite the weight and severity of the words.

“I don’t care what you do to me… I came to make you my Alpha. If this is what you like, then I’ll deal with it… along with everything else you need,” Turtle spat defiantly.

_ I don’t really need my dignity, anyway… so long as he thinks of me as a prince, that’s enough. I can be his prince… _

~

_ SKEWSHHHHH! _

The doberman licked his lip as he shook a bottle and turned it over, cruelly spraying it across the inu’s cock and balls, which had now been tied down in a makeshift shibari harness with more of the sushi tie. In its place was a suggestive banana, placed between Turtle’s cheeks and doused with chocolate sauce and a healthy bed of whipped cream which Dominic had seen fit to squirt all over the other’s body, as if it were streaks of cum.

The doberman slipped his gloves off, grabbing at Turtle’s banana with his bare hand, stroking it gently as he licked the whipped cream off of his body.

“A-a-ahhhh… nnn… D-dooom…”

The inu moaned out, as the doberman went on, his spoon slipping through the banana and cruelly decapitating it. Dominic would slip it through some of the whipped cream, a tub of messy white and chocolate cupping it as he brought it to his lips and swallowed it up. Turtle groaned out, feeling his cock twitch as Dominic’s tongue lapped at the excess around his mouth. There was something so  _ dirty _ about the way his mouth looked, covered in chocolate and cream…

The doberman went on, now biting at the banana himself before placing his hand on the muzzle, shifting it up and revealing Turtle’s gaping mouth. The inu was shocked, but he’d feel Dominic drop the banana in moments later, chewing on it noisily as the doberman would meet him for a messy, sticky kiss.

_ G-gods… _

Turtle swallowed. It wasn’t the food he was hungry for… he had enough of it by now, it was practically gratuitous. Despite the top notch cooking, the extra body sweat and Dominic’s saliva made it less appetizing yet somehow moreso, in an erotic fashion. Dominic’s lips were what he hungered for, now. His lips, his touch… everything about him. The doberman’s head was between his legs again, sucking on that banana before pulling it up in full, bringing it to Turtle’s mouth as he’d bite down on the bottom, feeling his master bite down on the top. They’d keep going like that, until only a small sliver of it was left, and Dominic would smirk, feeling both of them tear at it before meeting at a kiss again.

“You’re such a messy boy…” Dominic said, before moving in to lock lips with Turtle once more.

“S-speak for yourself… naughty mutt…”

“Heh… careful. Talk to me like that and maybe you’ll see a new side of me…” Dominic whispered.

~

The doors slammed and Turtle couldn’t help but feel strangely dirty despite having been so thoroughly wiped down. Dominic had taken care of everything. He personally wiped Turtle down, he dressed him, he paid, he led Turtle back to the car… the inu was clearly a trophy. A slave. A boy toy. He caught the eyes of several other people in the restaurant as they left, looking upon them with scorn and envy. Dominic had apparently caught them too, smirking as he put his arm around Turtle, pushing his head against his side and armpit. It was a powerful, dominant gesture.  _ “This is my boy” _ it said, as if daring anyone to assert otherwise.

There was a clear tension in the car now, then. A question lingering in the air, which the inu didn’t want to address and the doberman would not address. As Turtle moved to open his mouth, Dominic had started the car and revved it loudly, before it would speed off, once again engulfing them in the sights and sounds of the city.

“...I’m impressed,” Dominic said.

“H-huh…?”

“With you. I’m impressed with you… I don’t think most people would willingly accept that without discussing it first.”

“I… it wasn’t… so bad…” Turtle fidgeted, leaning against his fist as he glanced out the window.

“What do you like?”

“What… do I like?”

“Yeah. I want to test something. But to do it, I have to understand more about you… so… what do you like, little inu?” Dominic asked again.

“I-I told you I like leather…”

“Is that it? You say you like it but why don’t you wear any?”

Turtle’s eyes widened.

“I don’t… have your means, Dom. I can’t indulge like that. That’s why I tried stealing your boots…”

“Hm… you never stole anyone else’s?”

“I… I did… yeah. Some sleeveless vests, maybe some dog collars… didn’t like any of it, so I hocked it.”

“So you’re… particular?”

“M… maybe.”

Dominic licked his fangs, sitting back in his seat as he shifted the car’s gear. Turtle would feel it roar as it sped up, swallowing as he looked back at his window.

“You drive like a demon…”

“I have places to be. If people can’t respect that, it’s not my problem.”

_ Everything about him is so risque and edgy… he’s like some perverted knight in a fairytale. The exact opposite of what you’d expect… _

“You just get more and more fantastical… like an 18 year old boy in a 21 year old dominant’s body…”

“I guess I’m not the only one whose impressed. With how much you suck my dick and boot lick, it’s surprising you aren’t constantly hard around me…” Dominic said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey. Fuck off with that ego of yours,” Turtle frowned.

Dominic chuckled. The red sports car sped down the streets towards the city’s center, leaving behind it a trail of burnt rubber and Dominic’s lust as he had only one place in mind…

~

The doors slammed and Turtle stepped forward, guided by Dominic who once again had his arm around him. They’d come to a stop in the center of a shopping district now, which seemed to be shaped into a square with several smaller squares in the center. Each shop seemed to be layered, multiple skyscrapers and three and four story buildings serving the bulk of the experience. Turtle was a little surprised by all the cars parked alongside the curb, seeming to trace the square itself as he marveled at the tightness of each space.

“W-wow… these are all pretty tight squeezes…” he said, his ears falling as he glanced at Dominic.

“Mmhm… it’s almost Halloween, after all. People are shopping for costumes, candy, decorations…  _ gear _ …”

“G… gear…?”

Dominic nodded.

“Yeah. Halloween is a pretty big holiday for kinky people. Lots of parties, fuck sessions, scenes… you can be whatever you want on Halloween. For some, that means a hugely impressive depraved scene in public, and for others, a quiet night indoors showing their true feelings to someone close to them.”

Turtle blinked.

“Is… that usually how you spend it?”

Dominic shook his head.

“Nah. I spend it with Danny. We don’t go Trick or Treating or anything like that I just… dominate him with candy,” Dominic explained.

Turtle blinked.

“Your cameraman? You play with him?”

“Yep. Danny’s a really devoted submissive… so we do some stuff here and there. But that’s enough of that,” Dominic went on, stepping forward as Turtle would follow.

“So… where are we, anyway?”

“A boutique,” Dominic said simply, strolling up to a pair of glassy double doors with golden trim.

“Boutique…?”

Turtle looked up at the sign above the doors. Plastered in gold with silver lettering read “THE BUNNY’S HOLE” in capital letters.

“The Bunny’s... Hole…?”

Dominic snickered. “You’ll see. Come on, pup.”

He’d pull the right door open, pushing Turtle inside as the pair would be greeted with a chorus of discordant bells, likely designed around the upcoming holiday as he’d step forward with Turtle in tow, looking around the room. The set up was almost that of a jewelry store, except there was something… off about it. Turtle couldn’t quite put his finger on what, but the more he looked around the shop, the more it seemed… curiously wrong. There were mannequins, there were head-shaped holders for hats and…

Turtle’s eyes widened.

He noticed on one of those head-shaped holders was a stretched leather mask, made of a soft, supple material with a zipper running down the center.

“O- _ oh… _ ”

He recognized it almost immediately. The leather mask… it reminded him so much of the one he’d worn before.

“D-Dom, is this a—?!”

“HELLOOOO!” An energetic voice shouted from behind the counter as a long-haired attendant slammed his hands on it, excitedly wagging his tail as he looked on at the pair. “Welcome to the bunny boy’s hole!”

Turtle blinked, nearly jumping in fright. The man before them was a tanned male quite like Dominic, but with a darker complexion and long red locks which shone in the light. Atop his head was a pair of long white bunny ears, looking almost comical next to his bushy, yet small puppy ears, and as Turtle’s eyes slid down his body his blush spread. He had no clothes from the top up, his chest and nipples on full display alongside a collection of tight, vaguely sweaty abs. He almost looked very much like Dominic save for the red hair, the ring on his lip and his piercing, fiery eyes. The inu struggled against his urge to crane his head around, seeing if the man was wearing any pants… but he resisted it. 

“A… are… are you a bunny dog?” The inu asked, aghast.

The man laughed.

“A bunny dog? That’s rich. No, I’m a bunny! It’s a pleasure to meet you, my new masters! What can I do for you today?” The wagging bunny dog asked, smiling as he looked on at Dominic.

“We’re here to do some shopping. Can you show us to your leather section?”

“Oh, are you into leather? Mmm, I guess I should’ve guessed by those gloves of yours… and I can tell your boy here has quite a taste as well. I think he’d look pretty hot in a vest and some shorts,” the bunny dog said, hand against his hip.

“H-hey, I’m no—“

Dominic smirked.

“Perfect. Can you take us there?”

The bunny dog nodded, bending over for just a moment as he’d fish behind the counter. Turtle’s eyes would widen, noticing a shining pair of black booty shorts on him, with a zipper lightly undone to show the barest glimpse of his ass, which seemed to be stuffed with the other end of a bunny tail plug. The inu just blinked. He looked at Dominic, who shrugged.

“The pleasure district is mixed in with the shopping district… so there’s lots of shops like this. Some of them are more lewd than others. And there’s not really any rules, most people who come in here know what they’re getting…”

“His shorts are so shiny…”

“Oh? Take a liking to them?” Asked the bunny dog, with a grin. “Wanna spank me, master? Your owner can join in too!”

“N-no, we’re… just here for the outfit…”

“Alright! Follow me then!”

The bunny dog hopped out from behind the counter, a pair of tight, thigh-high platform heels on his legs which caused Turtle’s eyes to widen yet again. They were as shiny as his shorts with red laces, and the heel was easily five or six inches in thickness.

“H-holy…”

“Heh… what’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’ve found a new pair of boots to rub your dick on…”

Turtle blinked.

“I wouldn’t get any ideas. He’s a Beta. Two Betas together is just asking for trouble,” Dominic replied.

“H… how do you know…?”

The doberman blinked, shrugging lightly.

“Well he’s a mix, first of all. I’d say his parents are a pomeranian and a shetland. You don’t see those extra breeds too often. I think they call that a Poshie… but he’s pretty impressive as one. You can tell he’s bred himself to charm by his looks, but he made no attempt at coming on to either of us. And he has a servicing personality, which is why he works behind a desk… so all of that put together, I’d say he’s a Beta. Without a doubt.”

Turtle blinked. His mouth was agape in pure astonishment, and Dominic just laughed.

“I did say I grew up as a scion of one of the members of the Council… although if I’d hazard a guess, I would say he’s not too popular. A dog pretending to be a bunny… well… Lagomorpha and Canis are not close. I guess he must have some pretty complex tastes…”

“Lagomorpha… that’s the bunny tribe, isn’t it?”

Dominic nodded.

“Canis has been closed off to most of the world for as long as I can remember thanks to the Council… but Lagomorpha is especially outlawed. Bad blood between the old Canis guard and the Lagomorpha Elite still exists, considering they descended from a society of mages. Lagomorpha has more or less outlawed magic at this point as Lupa and Volparis keep a stern watch over them and their advancement, but Canis still doesn’t trust them, or any other part of the world…” 

Turtle tilted his head.

“I was never any good at geography or history… but you seem to be pretty interested in it.”

Dominic shook his head.

“I know what I know because of my tutoring as a Scion. Most of this is common knowledge. The ties between Canis and Lagomorpha have been severed for centuries. There isn’t a person around who would willingly want to go there… except him, I guess.”

Turtle rolled his eyes.

“I guess so… and since Lupa and Felinium are still at war, it’s really unusual to see other animal species here…”

“The Merchantry has only itself to blame for that. But anyway, we shouldn’t leave him alone. Who knows what we might find…”

Dominic stepped forward, following after the bunny boy’s trail which had long since faded, Turtle picking up his back as he reflected on that.

_ He knows a lot about the world, huh…? I wonder if he travels… _

Dominic passed through a hall into what seemed to be a cage of some sort, where the bunny dog stood against the wall, waiting with his boot propped up against the wall. From the angle his body was positioned at, his shorts had lewdly slipped around his waist, giving the barest impression of his crotch as he’d keep his arms behind his head, a proud grin on his face.

“Didn’t think ya’all would ever get here. What, did you get frisky when I left?”

Dominic scoffed.

“My boy had some questions about your peculiar means of dress,” he said. “He’s new to this stuff… a pom wearing bunny ears confused him.”

The poshie blinked, gasping with both hands against his face.

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry! Let me explain myself… my name is Ashton, but you can call me Ash! I uh… I guess I… hm, well, I-I’m a dog by blood of course but… I’ve… always kind of liked bunnies. When I was 16 I stumbled on some lago porn which I really liked and ever since I ah… just… kind of felt like I am one…”

Turtle blinked.

“So you’re a canine who thinks he’s a lagomorph?”

“Y-yeah… I… I guess so…” Ashton said, scratching his head.

“...Interesting. Anyway, the key?”

“Ye-yes sir, ah, here!”

Ashton reached into his back pocket, removing a black keyring as he’d slip it into the door’s lock, pulling the iron gate open.

“After you, my masters! We don’t care if you touch, but if you try on ask for help. Any fluids and you buy it. I get cages and dungeons are hot, but this is a shop too… so please respect that…” Ashton said, the bravado in his voice leaving more and more as his spiel went on, his white ears lurching forward as Dominic would laugh.

“No worries,  _ bunny _ . And don’t think I haven’t seen you eyeing my boots.”

“W-waah!! I’m sorry they just looked… familiar…!”

“I’m sure they did. Now  _ go. _ ”

“Y-yes sir!”

Turtle walked inside following Dominic, his arms crossed as the doberman went about looking around, taking measure of the leather chamber’s stock.

“I feel like you enjoyed that…”

“Let’s just say I wouldn’t be surprised if I see him at the dungeon,” Dominic replied, rifling through a hanging display of leather gear. “Harness, no… vest, maybe… I think a vest fits you more than a harness. I wanna show off your body, but I want the leather too. Besides you’re not shameless enough for a harness…”

“H-hmph…”

_ But what if I want one… _

~

Turtle leaned against the counter as he watched Ashton ring up the items one by one. Dominic had done so much searching and picked out more than a few things, more than Turtle had expected though he also didn’t quite get a chance to see any of what he grabbed. 

“Huh…?” Ashton asked, blinking quietly. “Uh. Sir, is this… intended?”

Dominic looked on curiously. “What do you mean?”

“W-well this is a full body suit… and it’s not leather, it’s…”

Turtle’s ears twitched.

“Yes?”

“Don’t you… wanna try it on?”

“We’ll do that at home. Just ring it up.”

Ashton nodded. Turtle was a bit perplexed by why he never pushed back against Dominic. Despite the bunny dog’s excitable demeanor, it seemed his brains weren’t all there. In fact, the more Turtle stared at that smile, the more he felt that Ashton’s head was probably either empty or just filled with lewd things.

_ Not a brain cell to be seen… though I have to admit his excitement is kind of cute. ...Is that how I should act towards Dom…? _

The bunny dog finished ringing up the gear and items Dominic picked out. Turtle, having been so distracted, missed whatever it was his master bought. He supposed he’d see soon enough either way… he watched Dominic hand Ashton a card and crossed his arms. It went through effortlessly, and the inu scoffed.

_ He probably has more bones than he could ever do anything with… the amount is likely obscene… _

Turtle blushed. Didn’t that just make him being called his prince all the more embarrassing…?

Before he knew it, Dominic had his bags, ordering Turtle forward to grab them as they moved to leave. Ashton waved them off, watching as the pair exited before scratching his head, peeling forward the rightmost of his long bunny ears with his fingers.

“A latex bodysuit…? I thought they liked leather… and that harness…”

The bunny dog thought for a few moments, shrugging quietly. His head swirled with thoughts of the taller male with the feisty boy, before his eyes settled on a card on the counter, left by Dominic while Turtle was deep in his thoughts.

“Dominic Wolfe… of the Princess Room. He’s a dom…? Hm… says here he specializes in a lot of stuff, too… pain play, humiliation…”

~

Turtle slammed the trunk, not bothering to check any of the bags as he slipped them inside. Why bother? At this point, his fate was more or less sealed. A moment later, the inu got into the car with the doberman, securing his safety belt before turning to Dominic.

“W-well… um…”

Dominic blinked.

“Hm…?”

Turtle hesitated for a moment, before slipping himself forward. He’d stretch his neck, before his tongue would make contact with Dominic’s cheek, swiping upwards before pulling away.

Dominic could only gasp.

“W-what was that for…?” The doberman asked, blushing, for the first time.

“Dogs show gratitude that way, right? And I’m a dog, so…”

Dominic just stared. A moment later he would look down at the floor of the car, before raising his hand and placing it softly against Turtle’s hair. The inu’s ears perked up immediately, as his master’s leathered glove smoothed over the back of his head, and then his small, furry ears, rubbing at each one.

“Good boy, then,” Dominic said.

A bright blush broke out across Turtle’s cheeks, but it only lasted for moments before Dominic started up the car, sighing.

“Well let’s get home,  _ pup _ . We’ve got a long night of you getting acquainted with my body again ahead of us…”

Turtle nodded. He kept to his window, eyes wide as he looked on at his blushing cheeks while feeling the car shift into drive.

_ Maybe… he’ll let me taste him today. After that display… I… can’t wait to see what his sweaty dick tastes like… _

~ END


	7. A Scent for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dom and Turtle finish shopping for an outfit, it’s time for another rigorous adult video scene. But with Turtle in an element of his own this time, will things between the two change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in continuation for the To Make an Alpha series! I finished this one up in a single day in time for Christmas... so... hope you enjoy it!

_ CLANG, CREAK… _

“Ughh… mmf…”

“All done now,” a loud, commanding voice said, sliding his gloved palm across another’s body, rubbing his sweat-soaked abs.

“N-nnngh…!!”

“Heh… I see you’re as responsive to rubs as ever…”

“Hahhh…”

The taller male leant forward, taking a vague sniff of the other’s stomach, trailing his nose all the way up before pulling back with a soft sigh.

“Your hair’s growing back, Ash. I told you I want you shaven, right?”

“Y… yes sir…”

“And you stink. How does such a small, thin dancing boy sweat so much? Were you practicing again?”

“M… mhm… I was just dancing… before you came home, sir.”

“Did you shave your pits?”

“Yes, Handler. I did it for you today…”

“But not your pubes?”

“I…” Ash started, biting his lip before his handler leaned over and smirked, grabbing hold of his wrists which were laced together tightly by what seemed to be red shoelaces. Behind him were a pair of long boots with a reasonably thick heel, locked one under another as if to serve as some sort of weight. The other male pushed them forward until they fell, forcing Ash’s arms up as he’d moan, completely immobile while he stared back at his handler.

“You seem pretty distracted, Ash. Are you sick?”

“No… I just…”

“Hmm? What’s wrong? You know you can tell me, right?”

Ash bit his lip, but ultimately nodded.

“I saw the cutest pair today… one was short and he had the most adorable ears. And the other was built kind of like you… he had red hair… he practically dripped with dominant energy…” the other moaned out, as his handler began to gently apply a smooth liquid to his open hole, letting his nose explore Ash’s left foot, sniffing between his toes and letting out a gentle sigh from the off-putting scent of dried sweat.

“So what, you wanna get dommed by him now?” asked the handler, as Ash groaned.

“N-nnngh… n… not exactly, but I’m… curious… I wanna learn better ways to service you, Sir.”

“That’s sweet Ash. But you don’t have to do that. We’re partners, remember? During the day, you’re my bunny… and at night…”

“...I-I’m your loyal little fuckhound… but… I can still learn more ways to appreciate you, you know? For all you do for me…”

_ I mean really, I’m a trophy boyfriend… I don’t even have to work because he makes more than enough to cover everything here… _

“Hah,” the other male laughed, shrugging softly. “Well, I don’t really think you have to do that Ash. But if you want to, far be it for me to stop you. What’s his name?”

“Dominic… he’s a dom, apparently. He uh… gave me his card. He works at a dungeon called the Princess Room?”

“The… Princess Room? You don’t mean that expensive-looking social club that’s out in the entertainment district downtown, do you?” asked the other male, scratching his head.

“Oh do you know it…?”

“I’ve been there a few times for a beat or two… they do a lot of fetish work and sometimes newbies don’t understand the rules,” replied the handler, setting Ash’s foot onto the stirrup before gently strapping it in.

“If you want to visit him, go ahead. Just make sure to be careful. Entertainment district’s not safe, especially not at night. Oh but before that Ash, we have your inspection~ it’s tomorrow. Are you ready for it?”

Ash swallowed, but ultimately nodded.

“That’s my good little fuckhound. I’ll shave you tonight so that it’s fair… alright. No more words. You ready?”

“M… mhm, I’m ready, Handler.”

~

Reaching for the sink’s handle, Turtle quickly shut it off and let out a sigh, spreading his hands across the tabletop as he stared down at an intimidating-looking black leather collar just below the sink.

_ “H-huh…?! D-dom…?! What are y—“ _

_ “Shhhh.” _

_ The doberman had put his arm around the inu’s neck, right in front of everyone else who was browsing the store for their own evening’s selection of sexual goods, letting Turtle blush brightly as he picked one of the collars from the top rack, grinning. _

_ “W-what’s that…?” _

_ “A collar,” Dominic said, pulling Turtle tight against his chest, practically laying his head against his pecs.  _

_ “D-dom you don’t have to hold me so hard…” _

_ “I do. I’m your dominant. I have to protect you. So…” _

_ Turtle rolled his eyes. _

_ “You’re just enjoying manhandling me again… I bet if people weren’t around I’d be under your armpit…” _

_ “Heh. Well, anyway… a bitch needs a collar. And you’re my bitch, right?” _

_ Turtle looked up with a wide-eyed stare, just blinking as his master would dangle the collar off of his finger, letting the silver accents glimmer in the light as he huffed. _

“He bought me this…” the inu whispered. “Because I’m… his…”

He blushed. He couldn’t finish that sentence, it was too embarrassing… but still, this was a big step. It wasn’t an official collaring, but it was a gesture. 

The inu’s eyes slid off, glancing at the shower.

“...I can still smell him on me… he’s so… hah…”

He shook his head. Dominic’s presence was so imposing, he could feel it even when the doberman wasn’t present. He even smelled Dominic in his dreams… his scent was so memorized that Turtle couldn’t help but blush. Grabbing the collar, he clasped it around his neck, fumbling with the buckle until he had clumsily pulled it through. Feeling taut on his neck, he noticed how the tag hung down before him, blushing furiously as he looked on at the engraving.

“TURTLE” it read. He clasped it with two fingers, turning it over and sighing softly.

“DOMI’S BITCH-IN-TRAINING.”

“Training… hmph. Who ever heard of having to train a boyfriend… and he wants me to wear all this embarrassing stuff for sex. Man, he expects a lot…”

_ What a pain in the ass… _

The inu bit his lip, glancing down at his naked body, noting his erection which bounced against the counter’s underside.

“...he also asked me to clean a bit… and that he’d be in to help me finish. So he’s gonna do… that again…”

His hole twitched remembering his first enema. He wasn’t looking forward to clutching those red leather handles in the shower again and showing Dominic his shame but… he was a  _ little  _ excited for what would come after. His heart had a light twinkle to it, as if it was expecting something really special after all of this was spread out on the counter.

“Come to think of it there was that bag he said I couldn’t have like a child… wonder what was in it?”

~

“So, people are really curious… is he your boyfriend? Just a new boy? A kinkfriend or a playmate? It was kinda sudden that you appeared on camera with him you know,” a voice said over the phone, propped up against the ornate golden clock next to the bed on the doberman’s nightstand, as Dominic rolled his eyes and pulled a pair of tight leather pants over his legs and waist, shoving his hard cock and full balls inside before pulling up the zipper.

The person on the other end was a lazy looking brown haired male, wearing little more than a hoodie without a shirt, sitting in a fairly dim room. It was clear Dominic had disturbed him—or maybe vice versa—in the middle of the evening, but despite that he didn’t seem even the slightest bit annoyed. There was a full smile over his face and the doberman just growed, looking away from the camera.

“He’s not my boyfriend… fuck. Why does it  _ always _ go there?”

“Because it’s kinda funny to imagine a hard-ass like you claiming a boy~” the other man teased, putting his arms behind his head and his feet against the side of his table, leaning back in his chair.

“Well he’s  _ not _ . He’s… I-I don’t know what he is, alright?”

“A playmate?”

“N… not… exactly…” Dominic huffed, grabbing one of the long, padded leather gloves and slipping them over his arms, making a tight fist as he slowly pulled the zipper across his muscles.

“Yet you seem agitated enough by the questioning that you balled up a fist, which I’m  _ betting _ you want to shove up my ass?”

Dominic smirked. “Yeah. If I had you in front of me I’d show you a  _ real _ good time, you pathetic daschie.”

“Mmmm, ouch… that hurts~ I guess I’ll take an IOU, I mean you have a hot boy toy waiting for you after all…”

Dominic growled.

“So… what are you making him wear for you tonight?”

“Leather… he said he’s got a kink for it,” Dominic said, exposing his right armpit as he’d pull the zipper down, until the glove was tight on his arm, starting to do the same with the left.

“That’s  _ right _ up your alley. You sure he’s not a boyfriend?”

“No… but I did buy him a collar—“

“You bought him a  _ collar _ ?”

“Y… yeah. A dog collar… with his name on it…”

The doberman’s cheeks just reddened as the words left his lips, causing the ‘daschie’ to laugh.

“Oh man, you  _ totally _ have a crush. Come on Dom, why not just tell him how you feel…?”

“C… cause I already know how… he feels and, I don’t think I… feel the same way,” the doberman faltered.

_ We’re just kink partners… but… I did say I wanted him to be my prince… _

Dominic shook his head and frowned.

“God  _ dammit _ Danny, stop making me say all this shit before my shoot!”

“You know what’s funny? You’re embarrassed as hell, but you’ve only gotten harder this entire conversation. Need me to come over and fluff your balls for you too?” Danny teased.

“ _ No! _ I… ugh. Fuckin’ dumbass daschie…”

“Heh… cute lil’ doberman boy can’t take a little bit of emotional teasing. Then again you never have been good at talking about these kinds of feelings. Remember that dude you thought was  _ really  _ hot who you dommed and you couldn’t ask him out for coffee after?”

“Yeah…… I worked out so much when I got home that I nearly collapsed… then I came like four times within the hour thinking about him…”

“Not to mention the next day you were fucking insatiable. I thought you’d never let me go…” Danny sighed.

Dominic flashed his fangs. “Guess that’s the price you pay for being my  _ personal _ little fleshlight, huh? Dirty fucking daschie.”

“Careful,  _ Domi _ . You might make me have a late night…”

“Hah. I’m sure you will anyway, watching me with Turtle…”

Danny blinked. “So for real… Dom. Do you like him?”

Dominic exhaled, shrugging softly.

“I really don’t know how I feel about him… I know how he feels about me. But my feelings are more complicated because no matter  _ what _ I feel, I just don’t want him to get hurt…” the doberman replied, yanking down the last of the left zipper with his teeth, letting a bit of his drool slip into his armpit.

“It seems an awful lot like you do. I mean… you’re acting really weird. You don’t normally get this defensive about guys.”

“Or girls…” Dominic rolled his eyes again.

“Anyone, really… so… are you testing him?”

“Something like that. Need to make sure he’s… ah… I need to make sure he’s right for a… connection with me.”

_ He hasn’t given in so far… so who knows… _

“Hey well, Halloween’s coming up. Maybe you should take him to a party.”

“Maybe…” Dominic tilted his head. “He said he wanted to go to one… together…”

“That’s perfect then. And hey, after that there’s your birthday, and then there’s the winter holidays and Christmas. They say that one’s the most romantic holiday of them all. And we both know you  _ suck _ at romance. You’re more oblivious than a nail hitting the side of a barn…”

“Tch… don’t remind me of that shit,” Dominic barked angrily, hoisting one of his feet up and starting to lace his boots, pulling them tightly over each foot.

“Right. You always spend them  _ alone _ . Like a dumbass. Except when Rose yanks your ass outta there.”

“Not happening this year,” Dominic said sharply. “If he’s not here, then I’ll take extra clients.”

Danny rolled his eyes.

“Either you ask him or I’m sending an administrative invite.”

“You fucking  _ bitch! _ ”

“Shut it, this is my job as your  _ personal assistant _ . I do more than _ just _ take your bone, you know.”

“Whatever! Fuck. Fine, I’ll ask him! Just… ugh. Stop fucking doing this bullshit.”

“We’ll see. Anyway, I gotta get you all set up, so I’m gonna go. Later, pup~” Danny teased, before ending the call on his end.

“Tsk… fuckin’ brat…”

~

Turtle still hadn’t gotten dressed. He sat against the red leather seat in the shower with his legs spread, letting the shower waters hit his body like his master had ordered.

_ Think he said we had some time before shooting… so… he wants me to shower, then…? _

Turtle frowned. He’d never worn any of this flashy stuff. What did he even need to do to get into it…?

Sitting on this bench made him blush, though. After all, this was where Dominic had his way with him before… and there were more than a few encounters in the evening and morning which led to Turtle being against the wall in this seat. Dom never let him have his cock, but he definitely gave him everywhere else, including his…

“If I didn’t know better I’d say a certain boy’s fantasizing,” a manly voice called out, causing Turtle to startle in the shower.

“D-Dom…!!” the inu shouted, ears twitching as he’d show his fang. He took a quick glance of his master, head tilted as he noted the peculiar way he was dressed, in his leather pants, gloves, and boots… but completely lacking a shirt.

“Why’re you all dressed? You said we had more time…”

“I’ve an image to keep up. You’re just my slave, so you being naked is fine,” Dominic smirked. “So what were you fantasizing about, huh?”

Leaning against the shower with his arm, Dominic was, as ever, the perfect picture of cockiness and confidence. This man had so much confidence in his body and his virility… Turtle could only blush as he glanced away.

“N-Nothin’... didn’t you say you would help clean me?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here, silly. Seems you’re showering though… should I wait? Not like I can get in with my gear on…”

“Hahh… f-fine… don’t see how you were gonna help me outside the shower…”

Dominic tilted his head.

“I don’t need to be in the shower to help you into your gear. All you need to do is make sure you’re clean and then I dry you off and apply the aid… it’s leather though so, it shouldn’t be too hard to slip into. Especially since you’re so small…”

The doberman smirked.

“Why’re you hard then?”

“Maybe ‘cuz I was thinking about you, dumbass,” Dominic replied.

“Doubt it… tch. Whatever… I’ll be done here soon so you can just… wait outside.”

“Wait outside? Alright, puppy. I’ll prepare a treat for you~” the doberman laughed, his loud boots echoing across the tile as he’d open the door and exit the room.

Turtle huffed.

_ A… a treat…? From… Dom…? _

He hated how his tail had begun to wag…

~

Turtle shook himself dry, looking at his messy hair in the mirror as he listened to Dominic in the kitchen. What was he even  _ doing _ …? Dominic couldn’t cook, so what was all that noise?

The inu stared at the leather gear spread across the counter, breathing a small sigh. His hand reached for the collar, placing the band against his neck and tightening it with a small groan.

_ We weren’t even supposed to get this… and he got it for me. As… as his… _

Turtle blushed. His fingers ran softly over the lettering again, as he’d reach for his vest and shorts.

“Okay so… vest… gloves… shorts… and then some boots. O-oh… right, Dom was… going to see if I could wear some of his boots…”

Turtle bit his lip.

“He’s really into this, isn’t he…?”

A moment later, the door opened and the doberman strolled in, setting down a bottle and taking a seat at the counter, blocking out Turtle’s reflection as the smaller male would guide himself towards his master.

“Can… you adjust it? I wanna make sure it’s safe…”

Dominic laughed, pulling Turtle against his lap and turning him over so his arms could slip over him and test the collar, feeling the buckle and then sliding two of his fingers under the band.

“BDSM collars are a bit unique… regular dog collars aren’t quite as tight but these usually have extra adornments which make them a bit heavier. They’re also usually able to be locked, leashed, some have unique locks… this is a buckle collar, so it’s not too complicated. All I really need to do is make sure I can slip my fingers under your band. That means it’s comfortable. Also…”

Dominic grinned, his fingers looped into the D-ring as he yanked Turtle’s head back.

“Know what this is for?”

“A… a leash…?” Turtle asked, meeting his dominant’s eyes.

“Maybe… it could also be for me yanking your ass towards me. Understand? With this on, you’re  _ my _ bitch in training, Turtle. You’re to wear this at all times. It should  _ never  _ come off, unless you have to shower, or unless you have to bathe… or unless you ask me to remove it.”

“I… why did you… but Dom…”

“Shush.”

“But…”

“It doesn’t matter. Okay? It’s… fine. This step I’m okay with taking… and if it leads to more, then…”

Dominic bit his lip as Turtle blushed, glancing away.

“You’re stupid… this is all… come on, Dom, just… tell me how you feel.”

“ _ Shush _ . My emotions are… better expressed through this stuff. I’ll tell you exactly how I feel about you later…”

Turtle rolled his eyes.

“Don’t understand why someone’s gotta gag on your armpit sweat for you to feel like you care about ‘em… you’re such a dog,” he sighed. “Whatever. We gonna dress me or what? I’m cold…”

“I’m not done, you brat. Aside from this collar, your gear is to be worn in service to me. Personal service. And on cam. When it’s us alone, you’re to always be naked.”

Dominic yanked the collar forward again, as Turtle would gasp.

“From this day forward, you’re not just my slave… you’re also my servant. If you’re to become my prince… then you have to prove yourself.”

Turtle breathed quietly, eyes wide and focused fully on Dominic as he spoke.

“Y… you want me to always be… naked?”

“Yep. And over time, I’m gonna add some stuff… maybe a cage, maybe a plug… maybe I’ll give you a hood, or a mask. That’s what it’s like to be my slave, Turtle. Are you in for that? You can still say no… and forget about me.”

Turtle shook his head.

“Someone really hurt you for you to always  _ think _ you have to end your requests with giving someone else an out… Dom, I told you already how I feel about you. I’m fully committed to making you my alpha. So if this is… what has to be done… then I’ll do it. I’ll do  _ whatever _ I have to do to work up whatever shitty, twisted ladder you use to rate your relationships, and make myself your prince… like you said I am…”

“Never gonna let me live it down, huh…?”

“Nope. You said it…” Turtle said, smiling softly as he’d glance down at his master’s fingers.

“Are you… gonna use this during sex, too?”

“Yep,” Dominic replied. “ _ Especially _ during sex.”

“Okay…” Turtle nodded.

“Alright. Let’s get you all suited up then. Today’s shoot will be just a little more special… so… I want you to think of it as a test.”

“A test?”

“Yeah. Me testing whether or not this is all really for you… and to see if you can handle how intense I can be,” Dominic explained.

“O… okay.”

Turtle’s spine shook with anticipation. A test…? What would happen if he failed? Would Dominic just… throw him out? Even after all they’ve said…?

The calmness and the sweet attitude of their discussion had fled, replacing Turtle’s warmth with a deep seated sense of trepidation at the thought of failing his master. If he didn’t impress Dominic… would Dominic just abandon him? He was cruel but there’s no way he was  _ that _ cruel, right?

While Turtle was trapped inside himself, Dominic had been applying oil and rubbing it all over the inu’s body, coming to life again only as Dominic’s fingers slipped between his cheeks, gently massaging his hole.

“D-D-Do… Dom…!!!”

Dominic smirked, pushing Turtle against the counter as he’d spread his arms out. The inu was practically paralyzed by Dominic’s touch, the doberman once again proving he could play Turtle any way he pleased, gently rubbing his knuckle against that quickly opening hole.

“H-h-h-hah… hah… D… Dom…”

“If you’re a good boy,” Dominic whispered, “I’ll make sure to finish off this little bit of play later… okay?”

“N-not now…?!”

“Nope… I need you hard and horny for our shoot. So…”

“Is… is this really necessary?! Playing with my hole?!”

“Yep. Cuz… the back of your shorts is gonna slip into your crack.”

“T-that’s so indecent, Dom…!”

“Yep. But, it’s your look. Trust me… it’ll fit you.”

Turtle couldn’t help but puff his cheeks. Dominic continued rubbing his hands down the inu’s body, only lightly oiling up his dick and balls before starting on his legs. 

“Also, you don’t wear underwear as a slave. If you want it, I pick it out for you.”

“That’s… unfair…”

“Too bad~” Dominic grinned. “You’ve got such great legs, by the way. Why don’t you show them off more, huh?”

Turtle just huffed, his cheeks redder and redder with every second as his master continued. Finally, he’d groped the inu’s feet, one after the other, and afterwards he’d stood up, taking hold of Turtle by the chin and raising his head to meet his eyes as he began several small rubs underneath his armpits.

“G… god damn you and your fetish…” Turtle whined, much to his dominant’s entertainment.

“I’m amused this is all it takes to get these reactions from you. Your body’s so sensitive… it’s almost like you’ve never really been touched, before me.”

The doberman licked his lips, hands drifting around and inwards as he pressed himself against Turtle’s rear, groping both of his nipples. He used the tip of his nails to play with each, causing the inu to pant and whine much quicker before yelping as Dominic squeezed.

“I’d love to figure out just how much torture you can withstand, here…” he whispered, licking Turtle’s ear before biting down onto it, causing the shiba to moan in ecstasy.

“N…. nnnngh… D-Dom….”

_ He’s just… way too powerful… I’m… _

“Alright… let’s get you all suited up, puppy.”

The doberman just laughed as he grabbed the shorts and slipped them over Turtle’s feet, pulling them all the way up across his lithe form until he reached his waist. There, he yanked mercilessly, making sure that the leather fabric worked itself between the inu’s small cheeks, rubbing directly against that stimulated hole. With one finger Dominic penetrated the zipper, purposefully and in sight between the other’s legs, pulling it down and across so as to zip all the way underneath and overtop his cock. Next came the puppy’s vest, which he put on rather simply, threading a small lace through several holes before tying it with a bow. Turtle glanced at it and flushed more. Dominic’s tying was so cute… perfectly in contrast to his nature. The paws came next, slipping one after another on the inu’s smaller hands, buckling each around the front. Done with most of his task, Dominic pulled Turtle against his shirtless chest, holding him tightly with his arm around his neck while he struggled in the mirror.

“W-wh… what now…” he whined.

“Now we just have your boots, little shiba. Or well, rather,  _ my _ boots.”

“R… r… right….”

“How do you look? You don’t fill the vest out, but that’s okay—it’s more an appearance thing anyway.”

Turtle looked himself over before sighing.

“I look like you… I guess. Like a punk.”

“Mhm… you do. I could eat you right here and teach you who's the boss around here, but I’d rather save it for the camera. Alright, come on,  _ puppy _ . Let’s put on your boots…”

“Y-yes sir…”

~

Ultimately, Turtle ended up wearing Dominic’s pair of boots with the red laces, going up just to his shin. They were soft and malleable in terms of leather, perfect for the puppy’s inexperience. Once they were done changing, the doberman clasped a leash onto the inu’s neck, giving him one fiery kiss which he parted with a bite on the lip before making his way into the living room. Taking their positions, Dominic went over the script for Turtle—this time, the inu was a captive from a rival gang and Dominic was a gangleader. As punishment for losing their scrap, Dominic explained it was only natural for the losing leader to sample the other’s masculinity. With a grin, he told Turtle he’d be using his teeth to undo his zipper, and then he’d start sucking on his cock. The inu’s tail wagged hearing that, but stopped immediately after when Dominic said he’d also be worshipping his boots, and then receive his master’s seed. That just caused Turtle to crane his head, but, he had no time to dwell on it because seconds later he was in Dominic’s leather restraints, trapped between his master’s hot, tight chest as Dominic would rake his nails across his back.

“Do well here, and I promise I’ll reward you, little bondage slave.”

_ Bondage slave… is that what I’ve become? His bondage slave? _

Turtle nodded. He decided if he was Dominic’s bondage slave, that wasn’t so bad…

Assuming the position, Dominic took his seat on the couch, pits exposed as he stretched across it with one leg on the glass restraining table. Turtle was opposite of it, on his knees with his restraints above his head, locked behind his neck. The doberman counted down as he removed his phone, grinning before finally pushing the button that’d make them go live. The camera focused first on Turtle, and then on Dominic, as he’d sit it at just below the height of his oiled-up, erect tits.

“Good afternoon all you horny fucks! It’s Domi, and I’ve got a real treat for you today~ I did some scrapping in the alleyways and came back with quite a prize. Can’t wait ‘til you see him.”

With a grin, the doberman pushed the camera button so that it went back to Turtle, who just looked away.

“This little bitch is named Turtle. He’s the leader of the Black Shiba Mafia. But mm, he lost pretty hard once I punched him in the gut, kneed him in the balls and forced him to smell my cock, so, he’s in shackles now. Don’t they suit him?”

Dominic didn’t have time to react to the chat today, licking his lips as he continued, yanking on the leash.

“Crawl, mutt.”

Turtle nodded.

“Yes, Master…” he said, moving one knee after the other as he’d make his way towards Dominic, not unlike a worm. The doberman kept the camera focused on him, sighing as he’d start massaging his right pec, focusing hard on stimulating his right nipple.

“Mmm… introduce yourself and tell them about your shame.”

“M-My name is Turtle… I’m the leader of the Black Shiba Mafia. I lost to Master Domi, the leader of the Pinscher Family, and became his personal boy slave. He stripped me and took away my scent, replacing it with his… then he put me in his clothes and forced me on my knees.”

Turtle was there now, rubbing his face against Dominic’s bulge as the doberman moved his leg, smirking.

“Do you like that bulge?”

“Yes sir… I lost because of this hard, musky, unwashed scent. Master Dominic is a real feast for the eyes, and senses… I-I’m overwhelmed…”

“Good. Fucking sniff it,” Dominic said, shoving Turtle into his leathered crotch as the inu cried out in arousal and lust.

“N-nnngh… so… harsh. Master, I’d love to wash your balls.”

“With your tongue?”

“Yes sir… please. I’m your slave.”

“You’re such a pathetic little bitch. Where’s the pride of the Black Shiba, huh? Right now you’re just a musk loving cockslut. What would your boys think if they saw you?”

“Th-that doesn’t matter. I live for your pleasure now. I think only about cleaning your body… w-with my tongue… and since Master Domi never showers on the job…”

“May as well get you a gas mask and a gimp suit huh?” Dominic laughed, grabbing Turtle by the hair and shoving him into his abs. “Fucking gimp.”

“Nnnngh… I’-I’m your gimp, your pathetic fucking gimp…”

“Beg to wash my hard, stinking cock.”

“Master, please let me be the one to wash your ripe dick. Your smell is so potent and I want to be the one to lick up all that sweat for your enjoyment…” Turtle whined. He really was getting into his character… but he wouldn’t stop to think of it. That would just be too embarrassing.

Dominic grinned, raising his armpit. “Sure. Get your bone, dog. You’re just a dog to me, you know. My personal little fuckpuppy. From now on you’ll eat from a bowl, shit on the grass, piss on newspaper and gag on my dick every day. You eat what I decide to give you, crushed by my heavy, leather boot. And after you’re done with my cock, you’re cleaning my pits too.”

“I’m so happy to be your personal dogslave.”

Turtle looped his canine into Dominic’s zipper, pulling it down and getting a noseful of the doberman’s taint and ass as he did, feeling his head spin before rising to sniff Dominic’s erection, rubbing his face against it.

_ He really didn’t shower for this… I guess it makes sense. It’s a scent shoot… _

“How do I smell?”

“You’re so filthy…” Turtle moaned. “The smell of leather’s so… thick. It’s like a haze…”

“Good boy. Didn’t expect the Black Shiba Mafia had such a profile for scents,” the doberman chuckled, watching as Turtle would lick and sniff Dominic’s cock, with one arm behind his head. 

“It’s most potent… at your tip…” Turtle whined, before sweeping Dominic up with his tongue, waddling a little closer. Instantly, that salty, yet overpowering taste caused him to blush, and he nearly felt himself slipping free of his inhibitions as he took more of him in.

_ Is… this the first time I’m sucking his cock…? _

Turtle didn’t pay mind to that. Instead, he focused on what he could do for the moaning doberman, pointing the camera back to himself again.

“Agh, fuck… he’s sucking me hard. I guess he really, really wanted this. Hey, but, where should I cum on him? In his mouth? On his face? I could cover his chest or back too~ what are you all thinking today?”

The chat became ablaze with suggestions and comments as Dominic looked away from it, not really caring for the answers and leaving the moderating do Danny while he kept his hand on Turtle’s head.

_ He’s really into this… he’s sucking so hard. He’s better than I thought at this acting stuff… _

Dominic whined, his shoulders relaxed and rolled back as Turtle went about his task the best he could. Was this his first one? He didn’t know but, he could tell that the inu was energized. Whether by the smell, or the taste, Turtle was relentless, even offering a bit of his fang against Dominic’s skin while pulling back and placing his tongue upon him again. Finally, Dominic smacked the table with his boot, and Turtle released his dick, nuzzling against it as he looked up at his master.

“The chat’s voted. But first, I want you to pleasure my boot. It got pretty filthy while I was kicking your ass.”

“Y-yes Master… Dominic…”

Turtle’s face swept across Dominic’s leathered leg, feeling each muscle as it moved down to the boot, stopping cold as he looked at it closely.

“What’s wrong?”

“W-w… wait… this is—“

Turtle groaned as Dominic shoved his face against it, his nose thickly between the laces as he took in the leather and Dominic’s natural scent.

“N…. nnnghh…. a-are you for fucking real…”

“You seem distressed, boy~ what’s wrong…?”

“T-this is… the boot. The one I…”

Turtle whined, grinding hard against Dominic’s boot as the doberman would just chuckle. He lavished the surface with a lick before rubbing his face against the sole, licking and sniffing at the laces. Everything was just like he’d remembered it—their first meeting, that boot he’d tried to steal and received a hard spanking for. His eyes met Dominic’s occasionally, as if searching for some kind of confirmation from the doberman, while going about his task. With a heady pant, he laid against Dominic’s foot, completely enthralled by the other’s dominance at this point as the thick scent of dirty leather wrapped around him.

“Lift yourself, and grind against my boots.”

“B-but…”

“Do it, bitch.”

Turtle groaned loudly, watching as Dominic’s foot fell, giving him enough room to place himself against the boot. His erection wet against the interior of his leather shorts, Turtle throbbed as he rubbed up against the side, zipper slipping little by little from the friction. Each whine was like candy, Dominic fully pleased by this reaction as he’d pant and grope himself, his thumb against his urethra while he’d make several small strokes.

“Yeah… that’s good…. it’s almost out…” Dominic moaned. “Little more…”

Turtle’s zipper slipped a little more now, until the inu felt himself against the leather surface. It didn’t take much… some small rubs and trapping it under the laces, and the inu was there. He bucked and wagged his tail, eyes pained as he rubbed against Dominic’s knee. Seconds later, a thick splatter hit the doberman’s black leather boot, streaming down the side as Dominic would laugh, making sure to capture every bit of Turtle’s shame as it cascaded down his boot.

“Mhm… mhm. Look at all that cum~ you’ve only made my boot more filthy, dog…”

“I’m sorry…”

“You better be. But you’ll atone later, with your body. Now then…”

Dominic grabbed Turtle by the hair and forced his cock into his mouth, causing the inu to roll back his eyes. He pulled it out even sooner than it’d gone back in, though, his smooth latex glove working across the shaft as he’d quickly stroke, with Turtle rubbing across his knee.

“You should really take a shower after this…” he muttered, causing Dominic to flush hotly before regaining hold of Turtle’s hair, keeping him positioned against his thigh.

“N-nnnghh… ahh fuck, he did such a good job stimulating me that I-I can’t h-ho… hold it…!!”

Dominic winked, his cum splatter hitting Turtle directly in the face and mouth, spilling across his lips and onto the couch as the doberman would let his seed bubble onto his tongue, squirting more of his mess there. He’d continue stroking until his dick was laced in a fine sheen of spit and semen, forcing Turtle’s nose into the mess as his nostrils overflowed with scents of Dominic.

_ God… he’s so… fucking ripe… _

Dominic grinned, sighing loudly.

“Alright… I gotta break the new bitch in. Stick around later and maybe you’ll see some pics of my whips and chains around his pathetic body. Anyway, this is Domi signing off, and if you shot your screen remember to clean it up quickly~ be sure to think of my ass and thighs crushing your pathetic asses later tonight in bed. Later!”

The doberman would flip off the camera before turning it off, tossing it onto the table as he’d lay back, both arms behind his head, panting.

“Fuck… fuck… that… was….”

Turtle swallowed. He clambored up as best he could, sitting in his master’s lap as he’d lick him across the cheek.

“It was fun…” he said, quietly. “I had fun. It was a cute role to play…”

“Nnnnngh… man… I came so hard…”

“M-me too…”

Turtle collapsed, his face stuffed in Dominic’s right armpit as he’d whine and moan, not fully realizing where he was until that harsh, overwhelming scent of sweat hit him.

“Dom… you… ughh…”

“H-hm…?”

“S… so many scents. I’ve never… there’s nobody like you, who can smell so good and yet so  _ bad _ …”

“Heh…”

The doberman licked his lips, pulling Turtle away and shoving him between his pecs, rubbing the other’s ears.

“You did good, boy. You’re getting better… our first time was awkward but, by this point, you can tell it’s consensual.”

“Consensual…?”

_ What a weird thing to say… why wouldn’t it be? _

“...that’s great but… do I really… have to be between your tits right now?”

“Hush…” Dominic sighed, wrapping his arms around the other.

“M-mmmm…”

“Heh…”

The two just panted and whined at one another, Dominic not moving even an inch as he cradled Turtle in his arms. The inu had worked his face upwards, so that he was looking up at Dominic while wagging his tail behind him.

“You really do need to shower though… you stink.”

“I don’t shower before scenting sessions. Unless it’s in the shower. I mean, how  _ else _ will you get a natural scent?”

“Nnnngh… you’re just… filthy.”

“Maybe. Ah, but…”

Dominic loosened his grip before pointing over at the counter.

“Your treat’s there. Sorry if it’s a bit melted, now… it has been a little bit and I took a bit longer sampling your body than I thought.”

Turtle blinked. He hopped off of the couch and moved to the bowl, repositioning his arms so that they were before him now, still clad in Dominic’s restraints. As he looked on at it, his ears twitched.

“Is this… orange-scented chocolate?” Turtle asked. The refrigerator door shut next to him, and Dominic tossed an orange in the air before catching it, using the edge of his claw to begin peeling it.

“Yep. I bought them while we were out at that collar store.”

“They kinda… smell like you…”

“That’s because I love oranges,” the doberman replied. “My soaps, colognes, all of its oranges. And I eat a lot of them too…”

The doberman pulled a slice away, tossing it into his mouth before making a couple of soft chewing motions, with the inu sniffing at the chocolate again.

“It’s… not milk?”

“No. That’s dark chocolate, so it’s a bit salty. I thought it’d make the perfect compliment for tonight.”

Turtle’s eyes widened.

“D-dom I don’t know what to say… that’s…”

Dominic shrugged.

“I’m gonna finish my orange then clean myself. If you wanna join me… you can. I owe your hole some attention anyway…~”

Turtle swallowed.

“W… will you f—“

“Nope,” Dominic replied swiftly, popping another orange slice into his mouth as he’d chew noisily, “but, I’ll play with you there. You’ve not earned that yet, silly boy.”

_ I should have known… always a ballbuster… _

~

Their shower somehow became mutual tongue baths, with Dominic going first and Turtle returning the favor, embarrassed when Dominic made him clean out his entire hole with his tongue. Afterwards, Dominic teased Turtle’s ass while praising him for the scene, and once their shower was done Turtle had his treats. Exhausted and spent, the pair collapsed into Dominic’s bed, the latex bedsheet comfortable as the doberman quickly faded away. Turtle slept against his chest and just under his arm, watching as he noticed his master’s perky fangs.

“In the end, he didn’t cum inside me…” Turtle sighed. “But at least after tonight I feel a bit closer to him…”

Even muted, Dominic’s scent was still extremely potent, and Turtle couldn’t help but feel calmed by it. The top of his head grazed the doberman’s armpit, and he found himself watching Dominic rather than tending to his own sleep.

And then, he saw it.

Turtle blinked. What was… that…?

Out of the corner of his eye, he could spy two moving peaks.

Peaks… no, they were more shaped than that. They were the doberman’s ears, flicking back and forth while Dominic slept.

“H-huh…?”

Turtle rose softly, letting the latex sheet fall behind him as he gently touched the tips of Dominic’s ears, giving both of them soft, slow rubs. 

“W-woah… what’s with this softness…?! Is his fur all this soft…?!”

The inu could only blink. The amount of care taken with the furred bit of the doberman’s ears were impeccable… it was clear he seemed to value it. Surprising, considering how willing he was to sweat and give off that impressive, dominating odor. Turtle grabbed both by the tips and used his thumb to massage the lining, smiling lightly as he watched both ears twitch in reaction.

“This… this is so  _ cute _ , what the he—“

Just then, his hand slipped, and he found it against Dominic’s red hair. Eyes widening, he gently swept it across, blushing as he thought about giving his master headpats…

_ …No. There’s no way he enjoys those… _

As he thought on that, he heard a loud, sleepy moan come from the doberman, his ears flicking in response as his cheeks flushed slightly.

…!

_ He… he likes it?! _

Turtle wasn’t sure what to do with this information. He fell gradually back into the bed, cozying up to the red leather pillow and his master’s armpit both, slowly drifting as he thought on that unexpected reaction from the doberman’s ears…

_ Who would’ve thought they were so sensitive…? _

His last thought entered and then fled, as he drifted off to sleep…

~

domisbitch_x69: holy shit you can tell just how fucking ripe Dom is from the screen… ah fuck I’m gonna shoot

DashingDaschie: Yup, he didn’t shower today~ he’s such a bad boy, not showering before his shoots.

alice_in_wonderland: Turtle’s so lucky, being able to take in all of that…

Ashton sighed, leaning back in his chair as he’d watch, his feet up against the table with his cock in hand.

“Agh, fuck… this is hotter than I expected…” the would-be bunny whined, pinching his nipple as he huffed, watching while Dominic stroked himself.

domisbitch_x69: do it!!! Fucking cover him in cum!!!

That climax finally hit, and Ashton squirted hard across his table, letting out a shrill moan as he stood and stroked himself to completion, covering his keyboard and computer both in a thick mess of white hot seed.

“Hah… hah… hah… D-Dom’s… so… nnngg…”

_ He’s so fucking hot… _

The door opened just then, and the light clicked on.

“W-wah, J—“

A pair of arms went around Ashton as a heavy chuckle escaped the person behind him, rubbing his face against the top of his head.

“I didn’t know you were still up. Had to look again, huh?”

“Yeah… I just… wanted to see what he was like.”

“And…?”

“...I wasn’t disappointed. He… has such an overpowering energy.”

“Good. Go… hm?”

The shepherd blinked once, tilting his head.

“Hey, whose that?”

“Huh? Oh, that’s his dogslave. His name is Turtle.”

“Turtle……?”

“Yeah. He performs with him. I guess they’re master and slave…? Come to think of it earlier in the shop Turtle was letting Dom do everything too. I think they’re in a BDSM type arrangement…”

Ashton looked up, blushing.

“Like us…”

“H-hahhaa… yeah… s… seems so…”

_ It couldn’t be… could it? No, there’s no way… he’d surely have left Canis by now. Why would he stay…? _

~ END


	8. A Trick for Me, A Treat for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is Halloween and Dominic has been thinking heavily on Danny’s words. Will he finally ask Turtle out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Next chapter is live, this one’s more about backstory and set-up! Enjoy!

The sound of gauze wrapping was thick in the air as the small inu kicked his feet back and forth, much to the displeasure of his ward who frowned at him. He was a tall, bulky man with high, broad shoulders and an impressive physique judging by how tight his shirt was. He’d thrown off his coat after coming inside, and Turtle couldn’t help but get a good view of his haired chest and his pointed ears. The man glanced up at Turtle and shook his head.

“Hold still… or it’ll keep bleeding.”

“It’s just a wound… it’ll heal.”

“It’ll get infected,” the stronger man said, with a look of concern in his eyes.

“...tch…” Turtle rolled his eyes, glancing away. “Whatever… fine.”

The other man sighed.

“How did it happen? You can tell me… we’re safe here, in my house. ...I’m also an officer with the Canis City Police Department.”

“Tripped and fell…” Turtle shrugged, brushing off the comment.

“What’s your name?”

“Turtle.”

“Turtle what?”

“Chiatsu.”

“That’s not a common family name that I’m aware of…”

“Family’s dead. I’m the last Chiatsu.”

“I see… an orphan? The war, perhaps?”

Turtle blinked.

“...Not that one,” he said, crossing his arms.

“You nearly broke your leg, you know. ‘Just tripped and fell’ seems weird for the fact that there’s a gigantic gash on your shin. You look like you were cut.”

“Officer, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m… fine, okay?” Turtle said. 

The other man sighed.

“Fine. I’m Jayce Shepherd. You can just call me Jay. Do you have a place to stay?”

Turtle shook his head.

“Alright,” Jay said, standing up and placing the gauze on the table, “you can stay with me for a bit. Uh… I have a room in the basement you’re welcome to. It… has some stuff in it though, I may need to… clean up.”

“It’s alright, I appreciate the offer. I’ll only be here for a day or so. ...You’re a shepherd?”

“That’s right. And you’re a black shiba inu,” Jay said, crossing his arms. “I can’t help but recall how rare your breed is… aren’t you practically extinct?”

Turtle rolled his eyes.

“...Don’t worry about my lineage. Like I said. I’m the last Chiatsu.”

He hopped off of the table and nearly fell, with Jay holding out his arm to catch him as Turtle got to his feet and sauntered away, careful not to put pressure on his injured leg.

_...That’s not what I meant. The black shiba inu have been involved in countless incidents over the course of several decades… including some rather troublesome names. _

Jay crossed his arms.

_ Chiatsu… that name, I bet it’s fake. But who am I to pressure him? He’s clearly been through something. _

“Hey, Turtle. Let me make you dinner—“

~

“I’m headed to work again,” Dominic said, not so much as stopping as he threw on a long coat with a furred collar, grabbing his fingerless leather gloves and slipping them over his hands.

“...Already…?” Turtle asked. “I just woke up…”

“...Sorry…” the doberman replied. It had been a few days since their last performance and in that time, they’d spent some moments getting to know one another better. During the day Turtle did his chores, naked per Dominic’s request, and in the evening Dominic trained him. The pair washed together, Turtle had his dinner while Dominic did the same, and if he was a good boy he got to sleep with his master. It was an idyllic relationship and Turtle’s favorite part every evening was the personal time he spent caressing Dominic’s ears. He’d gotten into a routine of doing it, now.

“It’s okay… hey. Dom. It’s the 30th…”

“And?” Dominic asked.

Turtle frowned.

“...Heh,” the doberman chuckled, with a sigh.

“What…?”

“I know what it is you want from me. Tomorrow is Halloween… is it not?”

“Y… yeah. It is… but…”

“After work today, I’d like to take you out to go costume shopping. There’s a party at my dungeon… and while I don’t want you to get your hopes up for anything… I want to take you to it tomorrow. There’s even a private room for some good opportunities involving public play. Perfect test for a slave boy, wouldn’t you say?” Dominic asked, leaning against the wall.

“H-hu… huh?! You’re… taking me to a party?!”

“Yeah. It’s a party I can supervise… so it’s safe for you.”

“D-Dom… I…”

The inu’s eyes widened as he exposed his fangs, clearly taken aback as his master just grinned.

“Sucking my cock won’t be a good enough token of gratitude for this one… so I hope you can think of a way to show me your appreciation,” he snickered.

“B-but you’re already in your work suit…!”

“I won’t be later,” Dominic said, with a taunting grin. “You know what I like.”

Turtle shuddered.

“...I… I’ll clean you out when you get home…” he whined. “P-personally…”

“That’ll do,” the doberman laughed. “Can’t wait to feel your tongue against me again. Mmm… I bet I’ll cum a lot today. Well, look forward to it. You made quite a mess in the dungeon yesterday, so I want you to clean up your cum and wash all my toys. I also want you to do the laundry, because I need my jocks washed. Full day’s work ahead, better get up and get to it.”

“Y-yes Master Dominic…”

“Alright. See you later, then,” the doberman said, putting both hands in his coat as he strolled out of the room, with the inu following his back with his eyes.

“Bye Dom… I l…”

He choked, swallowing his words.

_ I love you… _

~

Dominic opened the door to the locker room where he kept his coat and the leather pants he came in, threading one finger through the back of his tight latex shorts to the underside of his right ass cheek, flicking the fabric against his skin. He reached for the deodorant and applied it softly against each armpit, dousing his neck and his chest lightly in some of his orange cologne before slamming it shut, sitting down on one of the benches to pull the laces on his leather knee-highs taut. Today was more or less a simple outfit day, with all of the doberman’s best assets on display as his latex shorts lewdly showed off the jock’s straps underneath, against each cheek. He wore a tight latex tank top with a pair of fingerless gloves, and his shorts with his leather knee-highs. A pair of fishnet stockings ran across both legs, smirking as he’d sweep the phone off of the bench and swiped his finger across it.

The doberman raised his arm and stuck out his tongue, snapping a picture before sending it off to Danny before blinking once. Dialing a number on the phone he put it up to his ear and listened to the dial tone in the background.

“H… hello…?” A voice on the other end answered, as Dominic grinned, sitting against the lockers.

“Hey there puppy. How’re chores going?”

“Oh, um, okay. I was just… cleaning up your workout area…” Turtle replied, his voice a bit awkward and embarrassed over the phone as Dominic’s thumb swiped over a button.

“My workout room huh? Man that must be rough, that place totally smells like my sweat. You must be so riled~” the doberman giggled, as he heard the inu’s whine on the other line.

“D-dom did you buy me this phone just so you could tease me…?” Turtle asked.

“Not solely. You should check your messages~ I got an appointment to get you so, I just thought I’d check in… I’ll be home at 5 today. We can go costume shopping after. You can wear clothes for that so… pick an outfit out for it.”

“I get to wear your clothes again…?”

“Yep,” Dominic smirked. “Oh but… you don’t have to be ready by the time I get home. So don’t worry about that…”

“Y… yes sir. I ah… thank you.”

“Heh. Well, have fun~ you can huff my bench if you want but if you stain the leather I’m spanking your ass. Later!”

Dominic grinned, hanging up the call before slipping his phone into his shirt. 

“I shouldn’t bring this with me but… it’s his first day doing chores. So just in case…”

Just then, there was a knock at the locker room door.

“Yo Dom, you done in there? Do I need to give you a few more minutes?”

“Yeah, I’m done. Don’t worry, I’m not jerking off.”

“Aight,” the other voice said, opening the door. The person it belonged to was a golden-haired man, with wide eyes and an excitable smirk as he’d lean against the door, clad in nothing more but a pair of leather briefs.

“You got a client here ready for you. Kind of a unique case too, this one was pretty specific about what he wants. He’s up front,” the other man said, as Dominic stood up and slung his towel over his shoulder, smacking the other man on the ass as he’d pass him.

“D-dom…” the other man frowned, blushing heavily as he’d look away.

“Heh. Noah, you haven’t been here long but you’re really coming out of your shell. Those briefs look really good on you, too.”

“Th-thank you sir… I’d um… b-be more than happy if you ah… want to teach me a bit later…”

“Yeah, we can train a bit. Aren’t you taking on your first client tomorrow?”

Noah nodded. “I’m… a little nervous. I mean I know what to do, just…”

“Your body? You’re uncertain about using it?”

Noah bit his lip. “Yeah… kinda. My ah… parents also still don’t know I’m a…”

He faltered, but Dominic turned him towards him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Say it.”

“...a sub…”

“No. Say the full word.”

“...submissive…” Noah whispered, before letting his blue eyes meet Dominic’s fiery ones.

“Heh. Being a sub for hire is a little easier than being a dom, you know? But don’t worry. I won’t let you get into anything too rough. We’ll do some training later on.”

Noah sighed.

“Thank you, Sir. I’m happy to be your trainee. Oh ah… by the way, were you talking to someone in here?”

Dominic’s eyes widened.

“Wh… n-no, no, I was… totally alone, yeah…”

The doberman scratched his head. 

“Huh… well okay,” Noah said, tilting his head.

_ Coulda sworn I heard a camera flash though…? _

“Anyway Noah, do good today yeah?” Dominic said, smacking the golden retriever on the ass again.

“Yes sir… thank you sir…”

The doberman made his way down the hallway and stepped up the stairs, pushing open the leather-padded door at the top to the barfront of the Princess Room, scanning the lobby before his eyes settled on the small sitting area where his clients were made to wait. The club was rather small, dimly lit despite it being the middle of the day with a black and red decoration scheme that extended all the way to the stage, where a couple of scantily clad women and one man wearing tight black shorts ground his ass against a pole. The music playing was a little loud with a lot of excitable bass, sounding more like a beat than a song to Dominic as he strolled over, coming to a stop just shortly before arriving.

He placed his hand on his hip, brow arched as a tanned face with red hair looked back at him.

“O-oh! You’re… Dom!” they said, an excitable tone in their voice.

Dominic just blinked. “Uhh… wait, don’t I…?”

He furrowed his brow for a moment. The realization was vaguely coming to him that this man looked familiar… but something about it wasn’t clicking until…

“...hey, wait. Where are your bunny ears…?”

~

Dominic crossed his legs, leaning against the back of his throne as he looked down at the would-be bunny dog whom he’d come to find went by Ashton.

“Okay so, why are you here…? I gave you the card yesterday, but I really didn’t expect you to just show up…” the dominant said, his imperious gaze boring right into the spread-legged dog boy before him.

“I… hah. Okay. So… I… have this partner. He’s my dom. I’ve not been together with him very long but we’re very devoted to each other…”

“Alright… go on…”

Ashton lowered his head.

“I suck at pleasing him!”

“Huh…?”

“I’m just… not good at it! He… I… I mean he uses every part of me, he takes care of me, I definitely  _ satisfy _ him but I… I want to be a better submissive. I want him to  _ own _ me. You do things that I’ve only ever  _ dreamed _ of. I want that kind of relationship!”

“...You want him to violate you?”

“I… I want him to feel like we can push any boundaries we want, but he’s so scared of hurting me, so I want you to teach me how to properly please a dom. I want him to enjoy using me so much that we can take our sessions anywhere we please.”

Ashton looked up at Dominic, his eyes aflame with determination.

“So please, sir. Whip me until I cry, piss on me, use me as your cum receptacle and humiliate me! I want you to destroy every wall I have so I can prove to him I’m stronger than he thinks.”

Dominic’s latex creaked loudly as he shifted forward, his legs spread as he blinked.

“This is… a lot, bunny dog. Your partner is really okay with all this…?”

Ashton nodded.

“He only asked you don’t have actual sex with me… which is perfect. You don’t fuck your clients.”

Dominic nodded.

“Yeah, I’m critically disinterested in sex with clients. So… you came to the right place. But you understand I’m really rough with my clients, right? If you want me to hurt you, I might actually do it. Is he really okay with it?”

“He… was hesitant to let you bruise me but after pleading with him all night he finally agreed. He cares about me so much… so he was scared you might seriously hurt me. However, your website advertises your specialties as humiliation, pain play, and puppy handling. Anyone who specializes in pain knows how to hold back… right?”

Dominic licked his lips.

“You’ve put quite a lot into this… you’re this determined?”

“I am. I owe Jay so much. Learning to please him as a submissive would mean so much to me. So… please…”

Ashton lowered his head.

“Dom, please make me your bitch!!”

Dominic shook his head.

“This is silly… but… I can’t disrespect the determination of a fellow kink enthusiast. The desire to become a stronger submissive for your dom is a pure one, and I respect it. So…”

The doberman finally got out of his throne, strolling over to the right side of the room until he came to a wall that held all sorts of toys, torture and pain implements, pulling off of it a long riding crop which he immediately used to smack his palm. He made his way back to Ashton, using the riding crop to raise his chin until the poshie looked up at Dominic, a pathetic stare greeting him as he smirked.

“You’re not shy… are you?”

“I… am. But I’ll… I’ll bear it.”

“Then I’ll need for you to strip. You’ll strip, pay me, and present yourself against that wall. I’ll inspect you, tell you my terms, and we’ll begin. This is your chance to tell me your limits. Ashton—what would you not want me to do?”

Ashton blinked.

“Just… don’t cut me, or injure my legs or arms. I dance for a living… it’s very important to me.”

“Understood. I trust a little bit of muscle pain is okay?”

Ashton nodded.

“Oh and…”

The poshie smirked, a glint in his eyes.

“I demand a massage afterwards. As part of my aftercare.”

Dominic clicked his tongue.

“What a demanding little brat you are… fine, fine. Now, then. You’re my bitch for the next two hours. As such, I’m stripping you of your name. You are a dog. Dogs don’t talk. Do you understand me?”

Ashton nodded.

“Yes Master.”

Dominic smacked Ashton across the face, raising his chin once again.

“ _ Dogs don’t talk. Do you understand me? _ ”

Ashton nodded, eyes wide as he blinked in shock, tears having formed in the corners of his eyes.

“Strip, dog. You can put your bones on the table…”

~

Turtle huffed loudly, seated on his master’s leather workout bench as he’d scrub it clean. Next to him was the black phone Dominic had bought him while they were out the night before, the tiny little chain charm falling halfway off the side of the bench as he went about his task.

“I can’t believe he called… he said he wanted me to check my messages too, huh?” he asked himself, glancing at the screen. 

_ Did he send me something…?  _

“Ugh, man, this whole room smells like him. I can practically see the impressions of his ass on this bench, too… fuck. Why is everything about him so…?!” Turtle growled, chunking the cloth into the bucket at his feet, before frowning and rolling his eyes.

The inu bit his lip, his finger swiping over the surface of the phone as the image of he and Dom flashed. He blushed, pressing on the screen to bring up the password prompt as he stared at Dom’s arm around his neck. That was so embarrassing, his master just… yanking him aside and snapping that photo. Turtle knew they were seen by so many people and that didn’t make it any better.

Immediately, Dominic’s message popped up, and Turtle’s eyes just widened. His master leaning against the locker, both boots up with his armpit exposed, that usual cocky grin on his face…

Turtle burned with embarrassment, and he could feel his tail wagging, the sounds of it hitting the bench loud as he’d reach for the washcloth again.

“Errrrrgghhh… Dom you piece of  _ shit  _ how come you always…?!”

~

_ SMACK! _

“You have a pretty great body, bunny dog… gotta say, I wasn’t expecting you to be quite so attractive after your performance yesterday,” the latex-clad doberman said, his hand running across the poshie’s side, groping his exposed armpit. Ashton was shaven all across, his cock hard and erect against Dominic’s grip as the doberman tapped the riding crop against his ass, listening to the other’s whines behind his ball gag. 

After stripping and paying Dominic, the doberman had quickly kicked Ashton to the ground, pressing his boot against his head while he explained the general lay of the land with regards to his dungeon. He told Ashton he’d be stripped of his name, that aside from his limits he was completely at the mercy of his master. He gave him his safeword—‘bark’—and told him that it was to be the only word he uttered. He told Ashton that anytime he was allowed to use his words, he was to address him as Master Domi, and that Ashton could use his safeword to object to discomfort or anything he thought was too far. Once the puppy nodded in agreement, Dominic pulled him up by the scruff and restrained him against the X-shaped cross in the corner, his cock tight against it with his ass facing his master. A ball gag came next, tight in Ashton’s mouth, followed by a dog muzzle and a leather blindfold before the doberman would start groping Ashton’s body, while the other just moaned in bliss as the drool spilled down his lips.

_ This is perfect… just like this. This is exactly what I want from Jay… _

Ashton closed his eyes. Each lash from Dominic felt so good, so freeing that the poshie couldn’t help but moan behind his gag, urging the doberman to continue onwards with his rough treatment. After groping and teasing both armpits and nipples, Dominic’s hand hit hard against Ashton’s backside, causing the other to whine with an even greater level of desire as he’d shake from his binds, pushing his ass out against his master.

“Heh. Your body’s so responsive. You’re not used to pain, huh? You redden very nicely, too. I’d say you’re a natural submissive, dog,” Dominic whispered, pulling Ashton’s hair back before shoving his face against the cross again, whipping him across the back and ass with his riding crop while the poshie responded with a chorus of yelps. A dollop of pre-cum slipped down Ashton’s lubed-up shaft, dropping onto the dungeon floor as Dominic continued going about his task. 

“Hah… alright boy. I’m going to start your inspection now. I’ll be smelling you, testing your cleanliness and…” the doberman licked his lips, “...normally… I’d test your cock as well, but I can practically smell how aroused you are. I bet you want to release for me, huh?”

Ashton nodded heavily, before being smacked by Dominic’s hand again. The doberman giggled, yanking harshly on Ashton’s hair.

“Dogs don’t cum…  _ but _ I’ll be more than happy to douse you in mine later. I’ll even make you beg for it. If you want, I can take pictures… now then, get on the fucking floor and spread your dirty cheeks for me…”

The doberman licked his lips, undoing Ashton’s restraints before tossing him onto the ground, watching as the poshie naturally spread his legs, exposing his hole for his master. Dominic grabbed a bottle from the table, setting it on the floor as he’d kneel down and test Ashton’s elasticity, pressing his thumb directly against the tight, pink, starfish-shaped pucker before him.

“So bitch… did your owner fuck you yesterday?”

Ashton nodded, his drool slipping onto the floor as Dominic began spreading the lubricant across his ass crack, gently teasing the dancer’s anal rim.

Ashton’s moans spilled out loudly behind his gag, whimpering with each touch as the doberman continued.

“Are you fantasizing about your master while I do this to you? Does your master do inspections too?”

Ashton nodded. Dominic smirked, licking his claw.

“I somehow doubt they’re done quite like this, though… are you ready? If it doesn’t come out clean, I’m spanking you again.”

Ashton tensed up, his fists clenched as he nodded, eyes looking back towards Dominic as his finger slowly slipped inside, causing his eyes to roll back. Jay’s inspections were usually a lot more cautious and not nearly as invasive, consisting of a shaving check and a hygiene check, but not anything like Dominic’s… the doberman’s finger was so firm, foreign, and  _ humiliating _ that the poshie’s cock shook with thunderous pulses, as if just inches away from cumming. But that wasn’t all—Dominic didn’t stop. Ashton took him all the way until his first joint, with the doberman whispering softly that he was doing well as he continued. He regretted somewhat not doing his anal stretching exercises earlier, surprised that just a finger was enough to spread him somewhat as Dominic continued, a firm, sadistic grin on his face as he pressed in and out, edging deeper into Ashton’s tight asshole.

_ I’m gonna… fuck… I wasn’t ready… fuck… fuck fuck fuck… _

Ashton closed his eyes. He could almost  _ feel _ his shame leaving him, but Dominic definitely didn’t stop. His master’s finger turned inside of him, almost reveling in how soft and tight Ashton’s canal was. The poshie was just seconds away from losing it when—

“Alright little puppy slut… let’s see if you’re clean…”

Dominic groaned as he pulled his finger out of Ashton in one motion, the shock of his knuckle exiting him causing him to spurt against the floor, much to his master’s immediate displeasure. He clicked his tongue as he watched Ashton buck several times, his seed squirting Dominic’s dungeon tile and his own chest and stomach in a fine white film as he whined out in disgust.

_ N-not even with Dom… I can’t hold it, even with him… _

Ashton’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as Dominic examined his finger and the poshie’s hole, shaking his head.

“Well, you’re clean. But I hope you know you failed the inspection by cumming,” the doberman said, hand firm across the back of the poshie’s neck as he’d crush the sides, causing him to whine weakly.

Ashton nodded, and Dominic just shook his head.

“Is this really your first time being dominated?”

Ashton nodded.

“Hmm… I suppose I should’ve expected this then. Guessing your partner doesn’t do much actual BDSM?”

The poshie shook his head. After all, fuckhound or no, the most he and Jay did was scent each other and fuck… he didn’t do anything close to what Dom did.

The doberman stood up, pressing Ashton’s face against his mess, crushing his head against the floor.

“You’re a bad boy,” Dominic said, before bringing his riding crop down on Ashton’s hole, causing the puppy to scream.

_ W-wha…?! _

Dominic continued, relentlessly smacking the crop against the poshie’s twitching asshole, his head buried in his mess as his nose filled with the scent of semen, making a mess of his bangs as the white liquid dripped from them. The sound of the whipping was loud and drove Ashton even more rabid with need, a scintillating, freeing pain spreading through his body as Dominic mercilessly whipped his asshole until it was red and pulsing, a puffy texture to it as Ashton whined with each hit.

_ P… please… n-no more… god… his skill with that crop is terrifying. So targeted... _

The doberman shoved his heel against Ashton’s asshole, causing him to grunt as he screamed with pain. He smacked the riding crop against his palm, content as he watched Ashton raised his head, face and muzzle completely smeared with his seed as he’d smirk.

“So then… lesson one: a slave does not cum without his master’s permission. You beg me before every release, unless I grant it to you. Are we understood?”

Ashton nodded.

“Your dick is weak. You cum very easily, I see. We can always train it… I have some toys that could definitely test your endurance… at a later date…”

_ My… endurance…? How…? _

Ashton turned his head towards Dominic, the doberman smirking as he pressed his boot against his face, sending him against the floor again.

“Hope you like the smell of my boot, dog. Since you’ve failed your inspection, I’m making your binds tighter. Prepare yourself, because this is going to be  _ quite _ the position for you… but as a dancer, I’m confident you’ll endure…”

_ S… shit. I might break. I might actually break, he’s so strong, I’m… I… _

“...b… bark…” Ashton whined. “Bark…”

“Oh…?” Dominic asked, stepping off of Ashton’s head, helping him to his feet. He carefully explained walked Ashton towards the throne, undoing his binds and restraints before pressing the back of his head against the throne.

“Hah… hah… hah…”

Ashton panted, all of his muscles tight and well tested both by his deep breaths and the endurance Dominic had put him through. The doberman just chuckled, shaking his head.

“Rest, bunny dog. We’re done. I’ll go get you some water and we can talk…”

“Y… yeah…”

The poshie’s eyes fell to the floor, a look of clear disappointment on his face as he sighed.

_ Not strong enough… so this is why Jay won’t hurt me. I’m weak. I can’t take it… I couldn’t even take Dom… he didn’t even fuck or piss on me. Gods. What would’ve happened if he did…? _

Now, it was Dominic’s turn to sigh. He placed the glass of water on the table next to the throne, grabbing a leather bench and pulling it forward as he looked up at Ashton.

“This ain’t how I normally do aftercare so think of this as a special exception just because I can  _ tell _ you weren’t ready for this. So c’mon. What is this  _ really _ about?”

Ashton grabbed the glass of water and drank it down in one gulp. He slammed it down on the table and groped his head, his hands fishing through messy strands of red hair as the frustration became more than evident on his face.

“...I just… want to be stronger, Sir. I’m… weak. Did I tell you how Jay and I met?”

“No,” Dominic replied simply. “Who is Jay?”

“He’s… my partner. My dom… my owner. I’m his fuckhound. We’ve got a dominant submissive dynamic but we don’t really  _ do _ much with it. It’s just… domestic stuff. And don’t get me wrong, I’m happy with Jay. I love him. He loves me. But I… I’m…”

“Kinky?”

Ashton chuckled, nodding.

“...Yeah. Found out when I was a teenager. I’d dress up in women’s clothing and I really liked lingerie. My parents found out about it, actually. I was brought up in a pretty strict household when it came to those kinds of things, you know? Anyway. One day, my dad got really upset. He started a fight… and it got really out of hand. The cops were called to the house… and it was that day that I met Jay. Dad and I hit each other but it was hard to tell who started it, so we were both taken to the station. Jay and I rode together… on the car ride, he noticed I was really unnerved. So on the way there he pulled over and asked me some questions about my home life. I was honest with him… told him I wasn’t just gay, I… er. I liked… girly things. Like ah… sometimes I just… didn’t quite feel like a man? But at others I didn’t feel like a woman, either… I didn’t understand it. The entire time I told Jay my story, he looked at me with the most empathetic expression I’d ever seen. Kind of like the dad I wished I’d had. In the end dad and I just agreed to forget the whole thing… the next day he sent me to live with some distant relatives in downtown. I lived with them for about a year, and during that time Jay and I talked a bit more. I turned eighteen then. On my eighteenth birthday, he took me out to go clothes shopping and told me to pick whatever I wanted. So I picked… stuff like what you saw yesterday. And Jay… didn’t judge me at all.”

Ashton paused, glancing at Dominic, whose steely gaze just stared back unfazed, his arms crossed before him.

“I’m… probably boring you, aren’t I. I mean… you’re a dominant. A practical god when it comes to sex and pleasure… someone like me…”

“Idiot,” Dominic said, closing his eyes. “Don’t idolize a man just because he can pull on some leather and smack you. Idolize him for knowing how to do it right. I’m a dominant… but not  _ because _ of how I dress, or act. I’m a dominant because I know how to treat people, just like I knew exactly how to break you so you’d tell me the truth.”

“I….”

Ashton blinked, eyes wide as he looked on at Dominic. After a few awkward glances, he erupted with laughter, letting his head fall into his lap as he shook it and wiggled his ears.

“...man, you saw through all of it? I spent so many hours rehearsing…”

“You can’t fool me. I specialize in pleasure, and pain. I’m not a dumbass just because I enjoy having my tits out and like spanking men,” Dominic frowned, with a sigh.

“Anyway… come on. Finish your story. This is more normal for me than you think.”

“...really…?”

“Really. You’re not the first, but at least you’re not laying against my dick crying. Finish.”

Ashton nodded, his look softened a bit by Dominic’s admission.

“...Jay eventually… came to my aunt’s house and laid everything on the table. He told her that he wanted him to come and live with him. They didn’t really refuse—come nineteen they were going to ship me off to school, anyway. Jay said he was going to get me into the police academy and make me an officer. It didn’t take too long for me to get my shit together and move in with him. That night, he forced me against the wall and whispered to me how much he’d thought about me, undressing me… kissing, licking, sucking every part of my body. It wasn’t my first time with a man, but it was my first time with one who cared so much. We fucked all night long… I was so sore the next day. When I woke up, Jay was there, holding breakfast for me and asking me if he needed to massage me or anything. I cried. I’ve never felt so cared for in my entire life… we’ve lived together for a year now, Sir. I got the job at the sex shop to help support stuff in the house… and I started dancing—well,  _ resumed _ dancing on the side. And when Jay and I were together, we’d just… relax into each other. He made me his beta, he was my alpha. His personal fuckhound… but… he doesn’t hurt me. He won’t spank me… or pee on me, or whip me. He’ll scent me. He shaves me, inspects me… when I fail I’ll get muzzled and treated like a dog. But it’s not enough. And I know he’s into it… he has a dungeon. It’s just… me. It’s all me…”

Dominic clicked his tongue.

“Hmmm… this Jay sounds like an incredible person, to me. It’s a harsh world in Canis. Especially in the capitol. People here don’t give a shit about each other. That someone in the government would willingly do something like that… you’re a very lucky boy.”

Ashton shook his head.

“I feel like I’m just a convenient thing, really… Jay told me he helped another boy before, too. A guy who was down on his luck, hurt and bleeding. He said he patched him up and tried to find his family, but he ran away… or something. Jay was really upset about it. He couldn’t ever find him, but he always felt guilty. And now I feel guilty because I know he’s doing his best, but I just want more… I…”

Dominic arched his brow.

“Another… boy? How long ago…?”

“I-I don’t know… a year? Two? It was shortly before he and I met… he never told me his name.”

_ It… couldn’t possibly be, could it…? _

“...how odd…” Dominic said, glancing off to the side. “Your boyfriend and I share some characteristics. ...Ah. That’s not a coincidence, is it?”

“Ahahha… s-sorry. I… looked into you quite a lot. And I found an interview with you and a blond haired boy. It was a post-scene interview. You talked about aftercare and how important it was, especially since the boy was new to things. You removed his robe and personally inspected him on camera, making sure none of his bruises were permanent. I was… enthralled, honestly. It reminded me so much of Jay. So I… had to request you, Dom. I  _ needed  _ to do this.”

“...I understand. That boy’s name is Noah. He’s my trainee. What is your name?”

“...Ashton.”

“Ashton. Very well. Ashton, I understand why you came here. I broke you because I suspected you weren’t ready. It turns out I was correct—you’re  _ not _ ready. You came here hoping for a fantasy… the reality is so much harsher. BDSM is not something you can just  _ do _ . It’s hard work, on both sides. Your dominant has to want to learn and has to want to protect you. As a submissive, you have to have the desire to pledge yourself to him, and also to protect yourself. In coming here and requesting this, you’ve shown to me you lack one of those. This was reckless, Ashton.”

“I’m… sorry, Sir.”

“I didn’t say it for an apology…” Dominic whispered. “I said it because you have to know. You’re not weak because you’re physically small. It’s an inner fortitude that you don’t possess.”

“Inner fortitude…?”

“You don’t have the mentality of a submissive. You have the mentality of someone wanting to be dominated.”

“I don’t understand, Dom…”

“...You aren’t willing to grow with your dominant,” Dominic said, simply.

“H… huh…?”

“You want Jay to have it all put together. You want him to dominate you… but you don’t want to grow into it with him.”

“I… h-huh…”

“To nurture a dynamic, you have to communicate. Have lots of long, detailed discussions about your interests and tastes. That creates a scheme, of sorts, for which your dom can work within. You have to tell Jay exactly what you told me.”

“I… I’m not… but he won’t listen to me… will he?”

“I think he will. This is a pure desire you have to nurture something sacred with someone you love,” Dominic explained, with a nod.

“O-oh…”

“So sit him down and talk with him… and afterwards, you can come back to me and maybe then we can start for real. I’ll even train Jay if he wants to learn to dominate you.”

“I… I see. Um… m-maybe you’re… right. Maybe… I should tell him.”

Dominic sighed, putting his arms behind his head.

“Can I… ask you something about the boy you talked about earlier?”

“Huh…? Yeah… what is it?”

“He was a dog, right? He had to be. Canis doesn’t really accept immigrants unless they’re political affiliates or part of some sort of program.”

“Yeah… a very special dog. I remember him telling me about it, actually. He said he was a very unusual breed.”

Dominic arched his brow. The question was on his lips before he could manage to get it out, but he found himself faltering.

_ What does this mean… why would Turtle have found custody with Jay…? _

“...What breed was he?”

Ashton cleared his throat, clasping his chin.

“Hmmm… he was… what was it? He was injured… and it was rainy. However, Jay said he was… ah, right. He was a black shiba inu. Short, and very… evasive.”

Dominic’s eyes widened. In that moment, it seemed like everything had frozen.

Turtle was hurt… several years ago? And he found Jay? And Jay… nursed him back to health?

“...What happened… to that boy?”

“He ran away,” Ashton said. “Jay offered to prepare him dinner… he bathed… then he was just gone. One of the windows was open and he had headed out into the storm. Jay never knew what happened to him. He gets really sad telling the story, wondering if he drowned in a flood or something… it was a pretty torrential downpour.”

“I remember the day… it was one of Canis’ huge floods. But why on earth would someone be out in that?”

“I don’t know… the whole situation seemed very odd. But why are you so concerned about it, Sir?”

Dominic shook his head.

“...I apologize. It just sounded like something I’d heard before, is all.”

“Something you’d…?”

Ashton blinked.

“...Oh. Wait. Come to think of it, who was that boy you were with yesterday?”

Dominic chuckled, licking his fangs.

“Him?”

The doberman grinned, arms behind his head as he’d cross one boot over the other.

“He’s my sex slave.”

~

“...I don’t think you fully understand the gravity of this situation, sir.”

“Oh?” A man said, leaning back in an oversized, plush leather office chair, half-naked as he held the phone up to his ear. “What exactly am I misunderstanding, here?”

“It is quite a simple equation, you see. We know that you have information about his whereabouts. We simply wish to come by that information, and nobody has to get hurt. No… embarrassing information has to surface, about you or your…  _ Master _ … It is simply a business transaction.”

The man chuckled.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about~ we don’t keep information on models, it’s strictly forbidden in accordance to statutes in the industry set forth by the Council of Canis~”

“Ahhh yes, the  _ Council _ … tell me, do they know?”

“H-hmm…?”

“About the Head’s unwashed whelp’s extracurricular activities…”

“Hah. Are you really suggesting a several year old mystery centers around  _ me _ ? I’m nothing but a social media manager.”

“Indeed, it is the case. But the  _ man _ you manage…”

“...is a nobody from a family of immigrants from another country. His parents passed away due to illness, and he made his living by stepping on men and women publicly. If your aim is to contest the validity of our business—“

“Mr. Llewellyn—“

“Hm?”

“I have attempted to reason with you. I will now attempt to use force. We are keenly aware you know the whereabouts of the Shisu scion.”

“The Shisu… scion?”

“...We will say this only one time, Mr. Daniel Llewellyn. Surrender the boy to us. If you do not comply, we will see to it that not just you, but the Council regrets it.”

“You would threaten the  _ Council _ ? What on Earth, w-who do you think you are?!”

“Hahaha… we are the Dog Bone Mafia. Even the Council has no reign over our activities. Comply, or we will cut you down. You, and Dominic Wolfe both.”

“...Heh. I wouldn’t threaten Dom. Hasn’t ended so well for folks in the past, you know?”

“...Indeed. We are keenly aware. Goodbye, Mr. Llewellyn.”

“Wait, why not stay on—“

“I have no interest in continuing to allow you to record this conversation. Ah—I should also mention, you will gain nothing in doing so, anyway. Tracing this cell phone back will be a meaningless endeavor for you.”

“Tch…”

“Have a good day.”

With that, the other line hung up and Daniel slammed his phone on the desk.

“Gods  _ dammit  _ Dominic… what the  _ hell _ have you gotten us into now…?”

~ END


End file.
